


Unlikely Heroes: Fallen feathers, mirrored scales

by KusanoSaku



Series: Unlikely Heroes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU after the Goblet of Fire chooses Champions, Assault, Bad Dumbledore, Bullying, Canonical Child Abuse, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Bashing, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Veela Draco, Veela Lucius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 76,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not quite side fic that is intended to flush out Unlikely heroes, answer questions and fill in blanks as well as scences that don't fit in Unlikely Heroes but are part of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The unfunny prank of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I know this title isn't as epic as that of StarlightxMassacre's Rise of the Dracken: The Scaled bits but I did my best. This is not quite a side fic but will show parts of the story that didn't make it into the main story line for whatever reasons. Hopefully this is answer questions or fill in gaps.
> 
> This side fic is dedicated to one of my favourite reviewers: Child of the sea96, well all my readers really

Chapter 1- The unfunny prank of Fate

April 1, 1993

It was April first, Fred Weasley was sixteen today…

Well he and his twin were, yes, George. They were so alike in both looks and mannerism even their own mother had the impossible task of trying to figure out which was which. After sixteen years he guessed she was sick of trying to, thus they were treated like the combined entity Fred and George. Since she never was sure who left things like trick wands around she'd punish both of them.

It was simple really when you thought about it, George was the studious one. Studied came to easy to him, he could have gotten straight O's if school wasn't boring. George was always reading and experimenting; while he was always flirting and trying to convince some to try a new product. George was still a virgin, he knew it as surely as he knew that despite their talent at Quidditch like Charlie they wouldn't be devoting their lives to it. They had Plans!

He rose feeling the sun waking up and it seemed to both rush and tip-toe over the horizon. Sending out beams of golden light to blot out the darkness and the setting stars. He could feel the wind and the direction it was blowing, you could almost taste it. He could smell the earth; he could almost hear it growing.

Now that was odd…

To feel and know things like that, it wasn't like him. Not at all…

Sure he thought mandatory schooling was a bore and that he'd rather be out there doing things rather than sitting and be lectured all day. Still, there hadn't been a Weasley or a Prewett who'd dropped out or been expelled in at least two and a half centuries. They'd had two Head Boys, a Head Girl, Prefects and two Quidditch Captains in their family. That was just in the last two generations or so…

He felt the magic radiating out the castle and the earth, the living nature of the wind; it felt like the life's breath of the Earth, nothing would live without air.

What was wrong with him?

As he stood at the window, a rush of wind hit his body and magic just flowed into him. There was a ripple in his body and suddenly he was three inches taller, his shoulders were wider and his wavy red hair was suddenly long. He could feel it brushing his lower back. He conjured a floating full-length mirror.

He was six feet tall now, his hair was more blonde then red which was odd. His eyes were the colour of the sky on a clear day without a cloud in sight. He was long and lanky, like Bill. Maybe like Percy, only taller and a lot more muscle…

He'd heard vague references to magical inheritances, some received a large amount of magic, which made them more powerful magically, and some received a creature inheritance. It was interesting because he didn't know what magical 'creatures' were amoung his antecedents. He wished they were on speaking terms with his grandfather, surely he would know.

To avoid over breeding within 'pureblood' circles every once in a while they would tie their blood and magic to an Elf, a Veela, on exceedingly rare occasions sometimes a vampire, sometimes a more exotic mating like a goblin or a fairy. Although rumour had it that the O'Shanesey line had a leprechaun ancestor. Besides the influx of new blood, it also brought an infusion of fresh but ancient magic. Fergus, that annoying git had graduated with Charlie and good riddance was the son of a daughter of the O'Shanesey Family. His cousin Seamus was a more amiable fellow who was in his younger brother Ron's year.

He could hear stirring from George's bed, he wondered if the time had finally come when they would grow to become different. He glanced back as George sleepily stumbled out of bed. George was not and had never been much of a Morning person. Fred was surprised as George tugged off his nightshirt.

George was willowy? His shoulders weren't as broad, his hips were wider of all things, what? His skin looked thicker, his eyes appeared sharper, as did his teeth. He smelled different too, not that he was in anyway interested in his twin, he wasn't bent thank you. Not that he disliked bent wizards; he was suspicious that Charlie was though he'd only caught him looking. He KNEW Percy was, all those not very subtle longing glancing between his brother and his captain before last year. Who the hell did Percy think he was tossing over Oliver who was the kindest of blokes- off the pitch of course for an ice queen like Penelope Clearwater? He wouldn't touch her with a ten-metre broomstick. He'd slept with a lot of girls but he wouldn't even cast an eye on someone like Head Girl Clearwater, she was so fact and rule obsessed that she was bloody boring. What had happened to Percy? He NEVER used to act like such a Ravenclaw. Now he was embarrassed to share blood with him.

George yawned at him, and then padded off on bare feet towards the bathroom.

Which reminded him, he needed to brush his teeth, wash his face and piss something awful.

He summoned his toothbrush and headed to the boys bathroom that they shared with the sixth years.

The boy's dormitory had four bathrooms, three of which were shared by a set of two years. No more then ten boys to a bathroom in theory. The prefects and seventh years shared their own bathroom. The Head Boy if he like Percy was a Gryffindor would have his own bathroom. They had their own suites or apartment that had an entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room through one of the many portraits.

After accomplishing his business, Fred continued to compare the changes between himself and his twin. George hadn't gained as much height- maybe an inch, which made him suspicious, wider hips and willowy frame despite his naturally muscular body, and height, which they inherited from their father. George looked like a mixture of Bill and Percy; he had more of Bill's height and muscular build but the slight frame of Percy. If Percy was bent, he had to be the Keeper in the relationship. He couldn't see Oliver bottoming to anyone; he shook his head before turning to brush his teeth. Both their teeth were blindingly white, George's looked sharper, while his skin wasn't its normal pinkish colour it had darkened and its freckles didn't stand out as much. His own skin was paler and the freckles had lightened to be neigh invisible, one had to look hard to see them.

Their days of being completely identical were over, and it saddened him. There were Glamours of course but it felt odd to be so drastically different, their identicalness had only ever been skin deep. They had different interests and strengths, even on the pitch. They worked well together, what George lacked in strength he made up for in speed.

He sighed and then smiled nudging his twin, "Look, we're finally different."

George blinked, suddenly awake, "We're what?"

Fred was torn between elation and regret, "I'm taller and broader, and you're slimmer, like Percy. I'll probably end up taller. What do you think?"

George looked at their reflections, "I wanted to be different but academically not physically. What happened?"

"Magical inheritance." Fred said simply, "I think it's partially a creature inheritance as well. Not sure what we are exactly but its sort of cool." He flexed, "a girl gets a look at me and I'll have them fainting at my feet or at least drooling."

George scoffed, "You and your womanising, playboy ways. Why bother with bedding every girl in school because of your bad boy ways when Angelina already worships the ground you walk on. Lee's always moaning because she's waiting for you stop being thick."

Fred reached over to ruffle George's thick wavy hair, it was a bit shorter then his but still had waves in it while his was straight. "So, who are you interested in? I've never seen mooning over anyone bloke or bird."

George winced, "Just because I don't chase every skirt like you do…"

Fred nodded, "So you liked someone taken."

George shook his head, "I'm not interested in anyone."

"Like Charlie then."

George's eyes widened, "I'm not like Charlie…"

Fred was suddenly suspicious that George was more like Percy then he'd admit, George was the brainy one, the good one leaving him to be the bad boy of Gryffindor and the lady killer. Was he also bent? That would make him as different as could be.

George swallowed, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Fred asked innocently.

"Like you're trying to read my mind. We maybe twins but even I might have things I'd like to keep to myself thank you."

Fred nodded, "Suit yourself, you know I'm always around to listen right?"

George smiled, "We're twins if we can't share our secrets who can we trust?"

Add another good quality to George's list; he was also the wise one. George came up with most of their product ideas and tried to make them work, it was himself who was the silver-tongued salesman of the two.

He'd have to look up what he was, surely in the vast Hogwarts library he'd discover what he'd become through his inheritance. He was sure the reason that those with magical inheritances at sixteen didn't become adults was because it took a year at least to learn to harness the magic they gained. Magical children usually accumulated their magic slowly but were prone to uncontrolled magical incidents. Which is why young magical children didn't often mix with Muggle children, because it was too difficult to explain things. Thus magical children often had play dates with the children of their parents' friends. They'd grown up with Cedric, they had cousins near their age well older really between Percy and Bill's at- at least he thought so through their uncle Cadmus who was Dad's younger brother. He didn't even really know them…

Mum's brothers Fabian and Gideon didn't have kids either so it was sad that they weren't close to the only family they had.

Fred finished his toilette and went to dress; he'd slip into the library before breakfast.

He made his way to the library and went through the stacks; he found an old book called, "Magical inheritances." He sat down an the empty table near the shelf he'd taken the book from, he glanced at the era equivalent of a table of contents and located what page the creature inheritances fell under. Fred was curious, he had no idea what George was but it was George's right to figure that out himself and decide whether or not to tell him.

He was skimming through the pages when the sketch of a tall slender but clearly muscular individual with long straight hair caused him to stop to read.

**Daoine sídhe or daoine sìth**

**Sídhe are a rather secretive race. They are said to live underground in the fairy mounds, across the western sea, or in an invisible world that coexists with the world of humans- which scholars have debated may refer only to the world of Muggles. Those who have lived amoung the Sídhe claim that they also live in Crystal caverns the are alight with light and music.**

**There are two different types of Sídhe that we know of, the Seelie and Unseelie Courts. The Seelie mostly ignore humans even Wizarding folk unless they are interested in them or have suffered some offence. They treat humans as a lesser intelligent pet that is only worth of so much attention. While a member of the Unseelie Court is more likely to play dangerous pranks on humans that might end up killing them.**

**Sídhe are considered by many Wizarding scholars to be a part of the Fae as are the dwarves of Germany. Fae are known to be fickle, helpful one moment and threatening you with poisoned knives the next. The mischievous Unseelie are said to create the so-called fairy rings that make you dance until you die because you literally dance your feet to bleeding stumps.**

**A sexual relationship with a true Sídhe exists as long as the Sídhe is interested; often a relationship is a result of a kidnapping or a seduction. If the child born of the union isn't a true Sídhe both human parent and child will be abandoned wherever the Sídhe chooses to abandon the person they are no longer interested in.**

**The magic of the Sídhe like that of Veela and Chuvash are said to choose whom to manifest in. In the case of Prewett twin Ambrose and Branor, Branor was a Sídhe while Ambrose was merely a powerful wizard.**

**Those with Sídhe inheritances will be highly mischievous, very handsome, prone to have an insatiable sex drive, rarely cleave to one partner, are capable of being highly persuasive often being drawn to politics and law where their persuasive natures are very useful. Weaker persons of Sídhe** **inheritances may find they make excellent peddlers.**

**Highly powerful Sídhe born of wizards maybe taken to the court they descend from be it Seelie or Unseelie. However depending on what caste they are determined to have descended from will determine if they shall be accepted at all. In the Seelie Court they will be of them and not, whether they are tolerated is determined by their place in the caste. They have some ability to come and go as they please if they have control of their elemental magic. In the Unseelie Court however they may not be treated well at all, an Sídhe born of a human will often find they are in grave danger and are unable to safely leave.**

**Those with Sídhe** **inheritances often live longer then those of other Creature Inheritances. A Chuvash might live to be over two hundred while a Sídhe might live to be nearly two hundred and fifty or even longer. Like Chuvash, Sídhe tend to have strong constitutions. Sídhe are very close to nature and often raise unicorns, Abraxans or even hippogriffs. Others raise púca- a four-legged creature that appears as a dark colt or a bullock, kellaths- a large black cat with a white spot often likened to a star on its breast, Cù- large dogs like Grims only with dark green rather then black fur about the size of a small bull calf and a long braided or curled tail. Some also are known to grown rare plants used in potions and are sometimes keen researchers though not strong with practical experimentation.**

**True Sídhe have dislike of iron, which manifests in wizards with Sídhe inheritances as an allergy similar to that of werewolves and silver. Exposure to iron in large quantities either by ingestion or skin contact can cause a host of debilitating reactions to near-coma like sleep, exhaustion, lethargy, rashes, burns, inability to breathe, bruise-like patterns and even arthritic like bone and joint pain. As well as diarrhoea, stomach pains with vomiting or severe or persistent nausea. Some experience swelling of the mouth, a sensation of burning, numbness, or tingling; chest pain; fainting; loss of consciousness; severe or persistent dizziness, headache, or light-headedness; fever seizures; shortness of breath; swelling of the hands, ankles, or feet. Rare but not uncommon reaction can be a slow, fast, or irregular heartbeat. To a Sídhe wizard iron is a poison to be avoided at all cost. Must be wary of foods with natural iron; avoid red meat as well as dark green vegetables such as spinach. Wizards with Sídhe inheritances should also avoid smoking tobacco. The smoke is known to cause similar reactions to ingesting iron.**

**There are a variety of Sídhe one could be descended from such as, a Gancanagh- from Irish: Gean Cánach meaning "love talker", is a male faerie known to Irish Wizarding folk that is known for seducing human women. The Gancanagh are thought to have an addictive toxin in their skin that make the humans they seduce literally addicted to them. The women seduced by this type of faerie typically die pining away for the Ganacanagh's love or fighting to the death for his love- some claim because of withdrawal. Another is a glashtin who usually appears as a dark, splendidly handsome young man, with flashing eyes and curly hair, capable of alluring women with their looks. The leannán is a beautiful woman of the Sídhe who takes a human lover. Lovers of the Leannán sídhe are said to live brief, though highly inspired, lives. Also known as the Leanhaun Shee (fairy mistress) seeks the love of mortals. If they refuse, she must be their slave; if they consent, they are hers, and can only escape by finding another to take their place. The fairy lives on their life, and they waste away. Death is no escape from her. The moura encantada is a Magical Being native to Portugal and Galicia. They often appear singing and combing their beautiful long hair, golden as gold or black as the night with a golden comb, and promise to give treasures to whom sets them free by breaking their spell. In Galicia, though, they are more commonly redheads. Mouras encantadas are magical maidens who guard castles, caves, bridges, wells, rivers, and treasures. They tend to enchant or capture men who interest them; they may if their fancy decrees 'marry' the captured man. If the spell is broken and their interest has not waned, they will remain with their lover on terms of marriage until their interest wanes.**

**Nymphs are also numbered amoung the Fae but are not necessarily part of the Seelie or Unseelie. However Nymphs are a different breed of Magical Creatures, but Veelas are claimed to fall under this group.**

**The Sídhe of the Seelie Court are known to seek help from humans, to warn those who had accidentally offended them, and to return human kindness with favours of their own. Still, a fairy belonging to this Court will avenge insults and could be prone to mischief. The most common time of day to see them is twilight.**

**The Unseelie Court of the Sídhe consists of the malicious and evilly inclined fairies. Unlike the Seelie Court, no offence is necessary to bring down their assaults. As a group (or "host"), they appear at night and assault travellers, often carrying them through the air, beating them, and forcing them to commit such acts as shooting elfshot at cattle which causes them to sicken and often die. Like the beings of the Seelie Court who are not always benevolent, neither are the fairies of the Unseelie Court always malevolent. However, when forced to choose, they will always prefer to harm—rather than to help—humans. Wizards may and often are capable of repulsing them so humans most likely to find themselves at the mercy of Unseelie are Muggles. Some of the most common characters in the Unseelie Court are Bogies, Bogles, Boggars, Abbylubbers and Buttery spirits.**

**The division into "seely" and "unseely" spirits was roughly equivalent to the division of Elves in Norse mythology, into "light" and "dark" distinctions. Like all Fae, the Sídhe amoung the Seelie Court can be likewise divided into good and evil or more accurately into Light and Dark. Of those recounted amoung family oral or written histories the Fae depicted seem preoccupied with the character of the humans they encounter. They have been known to test a person's character and reward or punish as they see fit. While there is little way to tell the difference, some claim that only members of the Seelie Court travel with bells. This belief has not been supported or unsupported so believers might discover the truth of this to their own peril. Seelie Sídhe are said to be protecting and drawn to Rowans while Unseelie Sídhe are said to avoid them, again this has not been found to have support.**

**One should always be aware of gifts one receives from a true Fae. Being born or magically inheriting abilities are very different from being granted them when one is of age. This may account for the stories of benign or malignant half human-half Fae 'monsters' who are at turns helpful or vindictive as the mood suits them. Gifts of gold from the Fae often revert to their original form, which can be leaves, gorse blossoms, gingerbread cakes, or a variety of other comparatively worthless things.**

**Nearly all Wizarding folk who receive Sídhe inheritances are male, however there have been a few females- the females are often describes as Nymphets because of their insatiable sex drives. The female Sídhe are likely to conceive and then abandon both child and lover because the drama of childbearing drives away any affection for their lovers. By contrast, male Sídhe are known to dote on their children, and may stay with the bearer of said children until she passes on leaving him free to find another lover. Unless of course there is a deep bond between the Sídhe and his lover, which is rare for most Sídhe are incapable of cleaving to one lover in their lifetime.**

**A** **Sídhe wizard will likely find they are extremely skilled at charms and some times Glamouring or Transfiguration. Those with Sídhe inheritances may find human Transfiguration such as becoming Animagi far easier then for a normal witch or wizard. Often manifesting in the ability to shift with some effort into more then one animal or bird form.**

**It is believed that Wizarding folk who are Metamorphmagus are a result of breeding between changlings and wizard Sídhe. They have the ability to change their appearance to either male or female, alter both the length and colour of their hair at will. Are also known for their love of spying, secrets and pranks. They also may acquire the ability to transfigure themselves into more then one animal or bird form. They are not anymore then wizard Sídhe a true Animagus, it is merely a manifestation of their natural magic. However, they may find they can transform with more difficulty then a wizard Sídhe but with more ease then a wizard Animagus.**

**A changeling is a child born to true Sídhe that is exchanged for a wizard or Muggle child who more often then not have offended a Seelie Sídhe. However, there have been a few instances where the child has been taken because it was admired. Beauty in human children and young women, particularly blond hair, attracted the fairies. If the child is taken before birth the changeling will be born with a caul, a translucent covering over some part of its face. Changelings are said to become seers for they possess 'second sight'. Changelings are notoriously short lived, not seeming to last long into adulthood. They tend to 'disappear' without a trace, leaving an empty bed or discarded clothes. They are said appear pale and thin, the human world doesn't seem to allow them to wish to stay long. Perhaps, they merely return to the world of their **Sídhe** parents.**

**On some occasions instead of a faerie child being left the faeries will leave a doll made of sticks and grass that is Glamoured to look like a human child. These are called fetches and usually have a very short life span. it is thought that infants who don't survive long after birth may in truth be fetches and no true child. If there is no child born though all symptoms of pregnancy are observed, it is be concluded that the parents have in one way or another grievously offended a member of the Sídhe who have taken their child without offering another in return.**

**Faeries will also sometimes take people who are older into their realm. Usually they do this if a specific quality about the person catches their eye. Once in the faerie realm, humans are usually made servants. Since time passes differently in Arcadia, which is said to be the Seelie Court's name for their realm, their faerie master determines how quickly they age. As children they usually just play while the faeries watch. When they are older they may be made a hand servant, an entertainer, a lover, or even an ornament.**

**The magic of the faerie world changes the nature of the humans taken there so that, even if they do manage to escape, they are no longer fully human. The type of change that happens to them depends on who their master was and what they did while in the faerie realm. They almost always have a weak to intermediate grasp of faerie magic when they leave, with the ability to glamour and do other things.**

**Some Wizarding scholars believe this is the origin of the emergence of magic in humans and thus Wizarding folk's magic is akin to that of Fae's. Especially, since Wizarding folk can accomplish similar magic such as charming, transfiguring, conjuring and Glamours. It would also explain why Wizarding folk can and have intermingled their magic and blood with those considered to be part of the Fae such as nymphs, elves, Sídhe and Veela. Some claim Harpies, sylphs and sirens also are part of the Fae as are Selkies. Lilin, which manifest as Succubus and Incubus are said to have sexual relations with those whose dreams they haunt are believed to be Fae. However, they are said to be unable to bear children themselves. Some believe that they are the same creature, that they are sexually flexible. Which may explain how sheltered young women who have never lain with a man can spontaneously conceive. Though the Lilin are incapable of reproduction it is said that though the seed, which impregnates them, may have come from a human, exposure to the magical nature of the Lilin that preserves the seed can give rise to persons of great magical abilities. Merlin was said to have been born of a virgin Veela who had dreams of sex with a handsome and powerful man. No father was ever determined…likely his 'father' was a member of Lilin who stole the seed in the guise of a succubus and then used it to impregnate his Veela mother while inhabiting the form of a incubus.**

This was sounding more and more like himself; he was a member of the Fae? He hadn't even know there were Sídhe in his mother's family but what was the probability that the Prewett twins mention in this article weren't related to him?

His trick wands sounded like fairy gold, having the appearance of something useful and then becoming something worthless. His innate love of pranks and trickery was something that George didn't share to the same degree.

Oliver had Elven ancestors who were also part of the Fae, did that make them more closely related then he'd thought? Not as related as they might have been if Percy hadn't been so heartless, what had happened? They went from best friends to Percy couldn't stand the sight of him. It wasn't like Oliver was the cheating type, what terrible thing could Oliver had done to make Percy hate both him and Quidditch so much?

As for Glamouring it would be easy to glamour his appearance to keep his Sídhe inheritance to himself. He felt that there was danger near and revealing his inheritance might be injurious to himself. Especially, considering his allergy to iron being so detrimental to his well-being.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: Perhaps, I was a bit too informative about the Fae or the Sídhe but obviously the book Fred was reading was meant more for adult then a student. Well, that should answer everyone's curiosity about what exactly Fred's inheritance is. We all know that George is a Chuvash.
> 
> For those wondering, nothing too terrible happened to George. There is a reason his Chuvash didn't emerge completely, no Dumbledore didn't have anything to do with it. It's a sort of defect, he's neither fully Chuvash nor fully human. I suppose you could consider them hybrids. However the Chuvash claim them as near Chuvash and they fall under their laws. They have all the instincts of a true Chuvash; they prefer rare meat, are more fertile when they are 'in heat', are exceptionally talented at flight, are accomplished at Transfiguration and speak Parseltongue. the only difference is that they can't assume the true form of a Chuvash where they resemble a humanoid dragon. Nor can they as few Chuvash can assume the form of a true dragon. It must be remembered that only extremely powerful Chuvash can. It is as they would say the Mark of the destined King of the Chuvash. So one must assume that Sirius I can transform into a dragon however it is something he would not do in the presence of wizards or witches who are not Chuvash.
> 
> I hope you all like my 'director's cut lol with additional scenes from Unlikely Heroes. Love you all thanks for readomg!


	2. The Nightmare

Chapter 2 The Nightmare

November 1, 1994- [thirteen years after Harry's abandonment to the Dursleys]

Severus drifted off to sleep; he was in a relatively uncomfortable chair beside Harry's bed. Oh Lily…if she could see him, he hoped against hope that she'd forgive him for his mistreatment of her precious baby and his ignorance of his abuse.

_In his dream he was reliving that terrible night, a few days prior to the arrival of the Durmstrang Beauxbatons delegations._

_Pansy ran into his office, throwing the door open, "Professor you've got to come. Professor Moody's gone crazy! He's turned Draco into a Ferret and he's bouncing him around like he's under the imperious curse. Every time he hits the ceiling or the stone path of the covered walkway there is a loud crunch and cracking sound."_

_Severus was on his feet in an instant, his heart in his throat. Not Draco! It was heart-wrenching enough when one of Hagrid's pets attacked his beloved's son. Draco was the son of his heart, he may not have spent eight something months growing in his body nor share his blood. Draco had been his the moment Lucius placed him in his arms. A tiny red faced squalling infant with wet blond tufts of hair that looked white. His newborn blue eyes hadn't yet changed to his father's silver but her was perfect and he resembled the Lucius even minutes old._

_With Lucius' holding him and resting his masterful chin on his crooked shoulder, Severus had held Draco. His heart beating so quickly, Lucius' son…then just as surely, mine! Draco was his, his to guide, to teach, protect and love. This baby who was all Lucius and none of Narcissa was his. He'd choose who would care for him, he hired the nurses, his chose the house elf._

_He taught Draco to love learning as he did; he recognized the boy's brilliance and talent beyond his years. Draco was six when he started him brewing, four when he taught his charms, seven when he began the basics of Legilimency and Occlumency. At eight Draco discovered the wonders of Transfiguration. As Lucius had begun teaching him music when he was a teen, he remembered how much pleasure he'd had when he caught on and Lucius was pleased. So at five he started Draco learning the basics of Piano and found he had an ear for music like his father. At nine he was already learning runes because he taught him how spells were created. He was learning introductory Magical Theory. If only he could have continued to teach Draco who was years ahead of his fellow Slytherins._

_He'd done everything he could to encourage Draco to expand his talents, to always learn more. Draco could do anything, he could be a solicitor like his father, a potions master like himself, a charms researcher like Lily, an Auror like James, a Healer like Andromeda, a Mind Healer like Ted, he could go into politics like Lucius, or he could become a Headmaster like his ancestor. He wasn't being naïve or seeing qualities that weren't there, it was true Draco was skilled in various magical fields. He even could go into the Ministry as an Unspeakable._

_What had Draco done to deserve this? What sort of monster could do this? He emerged to from the castle running, another student, a Ravenclaw most likely had brought Minerva. Or had the Deputy Headmistress been drawn by the noise?_

_He could hear her loud voice, "Alastor, what are you doing?"_

_That smug arrogant voice replied calmly, "Teaching."_

_Severus was mad with horror as he watched Draco slammed into the stone._

_"Is that a student?"_

_Moody shrugged, "So what if it is?"_

_Minerva was scandalized, "We never use Transfiguration as a punishment. Really Alastor," her voice tight, "how could you think I'd turn a blind eye to it?"_

_The sight of his Draco, retransfigured to himself laying pale as death, bruises dark and frightening on his normally white as milk skin, his body seemed flattened as though he had no bones like when that imbecile Lockhart vanished Harry's bones while, 'trying' to help him._

_Severus ran forward, falling to his knees before his godson, the son of his heart, reaching out to brush Draco's bloodstained bangs from his face. His heart in his throat, how could this happen? How could he face Lucius? This happened to one of his charges, in all his years as a professor and Head of Slytherin he'd never allowed such a travesty. It wasn't like when he was a student bullied both within and without, no one but Lily and Lucius seeing or caring. He swallowed a sob, conjuring a stretcher silently and carefully levitating Draco onto it. He walked back, ignorant of Ronald Weasley's mocking laughter regarding the incident, Minerva's disbelief, Potter's shock, Granger's smugness. Did she think this was payback for when his snakes, he'd forgotten which one had cursed her and made her front teeth grow down to her chin. Of course she'd managed to convince that idiot Pomfrey that her teeth had been smaller. Or was it her concept of justice regarding his treatment of her over the years. What sort of person could rejoice seeing this? He had to get to his rooms…_

_It was slow and careful going to make it to his own apartments. He snapped at every student who had misfortune to be between him and his apartments. Once he reached them he warded the door heavily so he won't be disturbed. He removed Draco's torn and clearly ruined robes. Salazar help him! He knew Draco disliked it but when he looked at him he saw the little baby he used to be._

_Now all he could see was the adventurous little boy who'd tried too much to soon. Attempting an advanced potion, one misstep and the potion exploded. He'd sent up a ward to warn him and he'd flown out of class like the marauders were after him. Diving into his floo he'd hurried to cellar to find Draco, soot-covered, cauldron ruined, spoilt potion everywhere and Draco had a broken collarbone and a shattered arm._

_This was different…this was cruel. To humiliate his son by turning him into a ferret but to bounce him around like a Bludger? That was down right abusive! He'd never imagined any human could do that to another. Sure Moody was more then a little crazy but Draco wasn't his father. Nothing Lucius had ever done would be worth this type of heinous punishment. Except for his sojourn in the closet, he'd never looked this dreadful himself._

_He gave Draco a quick scan. He had internal bleeding; bruised organs and most of his bones were shattered. He did his best with his own mediocre skills to treat Draco. He was emotionally raw; his normally abrasive and stoic front was crumbling._

_This was his baby! It didn't matter that Draco was fourteen and two years from his inheritance as a Veela. Lucius had told him proudly that he'd scented Draco as a Veela and he felt very magically powerful. Even he could tell that, he remembered Draco summoning toys he wanted by six months, he'd toss things in the air and their orbit him a bit like the earth circled the sun by nine months. It was all wandless magic of course, what Draco wanted he got. He'd been terribly spoilt by himself, Lucius was as hands off as he could be, he tried to prove that he wasn't a Dark Wizard, busy all the time and they tried to keep Draco from intruding on her notice._

_When she found out what Draco had done, attempting to brew a difficult potion on his own, she wanted to punish him with the Cruciatus, he couldn't, wouldn't allow that. Lucius had told her off, he hadn't done that before except when she tried to yell at him for not doing his duty as a husband. He told that Woman that Draco wasn't her responsibility to punish. That he, Severus was his teacher, that the potions lab was his gift. It was up to him, Severus to punish as he saw fit. After seeing Draco so injured he couldn't bear to truly punish him, especially with Narcissa's desire to punish him with Cruciatus Curse fresh in his mind. He'd merely locked down the potions lab so Draco couldn't get in without him. Until he could trust him not to attempt to brew potions above his ability, which was ridiculous now that he thought about it. He was young, and young people make mistakes…_

_Was he responsible to Draco believing he was better then everyone? Treating others with contempt? Believing the world revolved around him? If only Lily had lived then she would have helped him, she would have kept him from spoiling his godson. She would have insisted they play together. They might have been friends instead of trying to hex each other all the time._

_He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't remember what he'd given Draco to heal him, he summoned Dreca, Draco's ever vigilante House elf who worshiped the ground her master walked on and believed he could do no wrong. He stammered, "Go get Healer Smythe…"_

_Dreca had been off like a shot, Severus had been barely aware of her stricken face, terror filled eyes and wringing hands._

_She returned quickly with a grumbling Healer Smythe, who lectured him as he tended to Draco. After the Healer was satisfied that not only was Draco going to recover but that his, Severus' attempts to heal him hadn't caused him further injury he snapped at him._

_"Have you informed his father?"_

_Severus shook his head._

_"You fool!" Smythe turned to the house elf and ordered her to fetch her master. Shouting after her that she was a bad servant because clearly she hadn't attempted to inform her master._

XoooooX

_Lucius arrived with a crackle of floo flames not long after._

_He burst into his rooms, and had to lean against the door frame for support. His son, his only child lay there still as death and looking as if he'd been trampled by an Abraxan. He hadn't even looked this bad when he'd taken a tumble once off both his broom or his pony. When he was little he'd worried for his pony and broom. He'd not been injured and unconscious since his potions lab explosion. He was clearly hurt far worse this time. "What happened?" it wasn't a Care of Magical Creatures' lesson again was it? It couldn't have been! If it was he'd see to it that Hagrid was turned off._

_"Moody…I didn't find out why. It was awful. I had to get him away from there to find out how badly he was hurt. I thought I'd…we'd lost him. Oh Merlin…I turned my back…how could someone do this?" he rarely lost control of his emotions but Draco was in his heart just as Lucius was._

_He'd never asked or expected much, he still had a hard time imagining that Lucius, Prefect, Prince, Head Boy, Solicitor, Politician and Educational Reform Advocate could be interested in a Dirty Halfblood like himself. It was Lucius who, taught him about love and desire to introduced him to the joy of lovemaking and then wild abandon of passionate sex. Who fought to be allowed to bond with him and never gave up. Lucius may have been legally the Bondmate of the Black Woman but it had been the wildly talented, antisocial, abused, bullied Halfblood that was hated or tolerated but almost never welcome who held his heart._

_Lucius just held him, "It's alright. Will Draco be alright Healer?"_

_"Yes, yes. Might have recovered sooner if I'd been sent for right away. Foolish parents trying to treat injuries. I don't care if they want to tend a scrapped knee or a bloody nose but leave the more serious injuries to a trained Healer! Idiots! Let him sleep off the shock, I've removed the blood clots and speed up the organs' self-healing. I made sure he won't continue to bleed internally. Once the Skele-grow had been in his system has passed from his stomach he may begin a blood replenishing regimen. I've applied the Bruise Balm, he'll need reapplication once ever three hours. I don't know what happened to this boy but he might have been killed if it had continued much longer."_

_Severus buried his face to hide his tears of anger and shame, how could this happen? The Ancient magic of the Wiccaning should have prevented this from being possible. He felt his legs threaten to buckle and Lucius held him closer, it wasn't Narcissa at Draco's bedside it was him. He loved Draco…he would die for him as Lily died to protect her son. He was heartsick as seeing Draco, his active, wildly talented slightly spoilt son so pale and still. Live! He begged, 'Lily tell Draco he can't leave yet. He hasn't grown up, he's still a child. He hasn't fallen in love yet. He hasn't decided his life path yet.'_

Severus woke with a start, Harry had the same pale, still look Draco had that night. Let Lily's child live. He'd protect him as he did Draco, he'd make sure he was safe. Petunia that dreadful woman would never hurt Lily's child again. How could he have betrayed the memory of the young woman who'd been the closest thing to a sister that he'd ever had. He hated himself for the way he'd treated Harry…it was a rotten thing to do. He'd never really act like James Potter, he just wanted to believe he did. Why? Because he'd never really put the past completely to rest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: I know I said that this story was compatible to canon until the Goblet of Fire revealed the champions. I didn't lie, that was my belief when I started the fic. My apologies, therefore it seems that the attack on Draco which in Canon happened after the Revealing of the Champions happened a few days before. He had to have been recovered enough to run through the Manor to reach his father's office. It would have had an impact on him and made him more likely to notice Harry's reaction to his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire. Maybe that part is wishful thinking...he did seem more mature. It wasn't a proper punishment for 'attempting to curse Harry when his back was turned, that incident might be discussed in a later chapter. I'm not sure that Draco did attempt to curse Harry when his back was turned. He's never done anything that dishonorable before, he tends to curse you to your face giving you a chance to defend yourself. Moody- or as we know Crouch Jr. was mad, as in crazy and might have imagined it.


	3. A long awaited Bonding and blood adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this takes place just hours after the papers from Minister for Magic Fudge arrive and prior to Harry awakening. I'm sorry if there is any confusion, I should have figured out my timeline before posting up to Chapter 25 or was it 23? I can't remember but I hope this satisfied those who were curious about Lucius and Severus' Bonding as well as Draco's Blood Adoption. I do warn you that the later a mildly disconcerting...

Chapter 3- A long awaited Bonding and blood adoption

 

 

November 3, 1994

 

It was hard to concentrate, which was unfair. Severus wanted nothing more then to have his dream of being Lucius’ mate or at least his Bondmate come true.

 

He loved Lucius, he always had. Ever since Lucius shook his hand, squeezed his shoulder and let him sit beside him as soon as he was Sorted. Lucius had been their Prince, yet this haughty, pampered looking princling took the time to make sure he was adjusting to being a student. He showed him where all his classes were, even helped him with things like how to hold his wand and showed him how the library was arranged. His own Housemates had bullied him, mostly when Lucius wasn’t around. That bullying was mostly by Bellatrix and Narcissa, with Evan Rosier and sometimes Regulus. Regulus was different from his brother as an infusion was from a decoction or as his childhood Muggle neighbours would say, chalk from cheese.

 

To a small weak, abused boy any kind attention made him feel drawn to the other person, created an attachment. The Evans were more his family then his distant mother and brutal father. Lily was a combination best friend and little sister, they were only a few weeks apart in age. He loved her but not in a romantic way, she taught him about trust, loyalty, commitment and yes, love. It was Lily who held him when he cried for his lost child, who soothed his breaking heart when the announcement of Lucius’ engagement to Narcissa was announced. She’d told him that Lucius wasn’t worthy of him if he wouldn’t ‘pull an Andromeda’ and run away to be with him.

 

He wouldn’t hear a word against Lucius but it had hurt when Lucius had been Bonded to her. He hated her for usurping his place at Lucius’ side. He was jealous of her carrying Lucius’ child but she’d never once had any affection for his mate or their child. Draco was his from the first cry, he held him when he cried, he changed his diapers, it was him that Draco wanted when he had bad dreams. Draco saw him in his child’s heart as a parent. Lucius absented himself from Draco, holding back his affection as if afraid that that woman would use it against him. Narcissa Black was a vindictive cruel wench who had poison running through her veins instead of blood. They were his, his mate and his child. He would let no one take them away from him…

 

Now he was emotionally crushed, just as he had before the arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons’ delegations. When he saw Draco, his son a bruised and broken mess.

 

Now with the Minister’s authorization he could blood adopt Draco making him just as much his son as Lucius’. He’d one day hoped for this, not only did he have the potion Draco needed to take but also the blood needed bottled and stored under strong preservation charms. He’d long ago tested to see if his and Lucius’ blood was compatible. He’d stored Lucius’ blood for other reasons; he had nearly enough to give Draco a complete mixed blood transfusion. The combination of his and Lucius’ blood in Draco would give him a magical boast. Narcissa- The Black Woman was magically inferior to him; so his blood would easily overwhelm hers. His blood would remain in Draco’s body and facilitate a change of some sort; his blood would rewrite any part of Draco that was Narcissa. He was the splitting image of his father at that age with shorter hair, Draco had been appearance wise a clone of his father but had been raised to be academically of course, his son with his talents and interests.

 

His hands drifted to his belly, he’d been more then a few months pregnant when Madam Pomfrey told him he was carrying a child. Morning sickness he’d later read didn’t affect a person until they were at least three months. He’d been prostrate with it, unable to move without nausea overwhelming him and he’d retch until it felt like his stomach would come out his mouth. He’d been so miserable and wracked with guilt, Lucius was pleading with his father to let him marry the person he loved and he hadn’t had a chance to tell him about the baby. Lucius would be so happy; he knew he would be. Their child, would look like Lucius, he just knew it. Those quicksilver eyes that crackled with passion and intensity, his waterfall of white gold hair, lean muscles and perfect form. He ached for his baby, his arms felt empty. He was barren…knowing that monster who was a wolf in sheep’s clothing had destroyed any hope of having children, marring his dream of a family…

 

He’d been young, too young probably when the four-year-older Lucius took him to bed. He was fifteen and Lucius nineteen, he’d craved the man so intensely but he hadn’t believed someone like their Prince would ever desire the greasy, dirty little Halfblood son of a bloodtraitor. Lucius…he remembered him so well from their school days; that smouldering intensity, the sense of entitlement and love of power. Lucius said he humanized him, brought him down to earth. That flowing river of white gold hair would caress his body like silk. He swore the first time Lucius saw him naked that the man was torn between horror and sorrow. If only he’d allowed Lucius in before he’d Been Marked and his Veela trapped but he’d been so ashamed of his scarred body. Lucius had treated him gently at first, finding every scar, caressing it with the pads of his long delicate fingers that hid the inner strength that made Lucius his rock. Lucius had lavished every scar with kisses and licks. They were sensitive his scars, and he hated them. They made him feel inferior. Only Lily knew the truth about his home life and she swore not to tell. He remembered all too well the time she’d stripped to her underwear to bathe the blood, urine and excrement from his battered and bruised body. Lily had sobbed, she wasn’t a vindictive or hateful person but she hated the monster who’d done that to him.

 

Why? What was so wrong about loving Lucius and wanting his child? How could anyone want to not only murder a child but also to prevent someone who was the last of their family from having children by making them barren?

 

Barren…

The very thought made him plunge into a devastating melancholy. He loved Lucius, he wanted to be his mate but his head fought against it. He wanted to be unselfish, Lucius deserved to be with someone who could give him children. He couldn’t, he’d lost his only chance. Lucius had tried to comfort him, to assure him that he just wanted to be with him and to be a family with Draco. Yet, his never forgotten desire for children held him back. He wanted to be a real part of their family but there was the guilt of letting Dumbledore murder his child. He’d only known maybe twelve hours but they had been a long twelve hours. He’d cast a privacy charm and spent most of the time talking to the baby. He’d loved it and wanted it so very much…it broke his heart to know he couldn’t have another. He’d been so pleased when Lily’d written that she was pregnant or when his schoolmates had children. Yet in his darkest part of himself he’d been jealous and envied them their happiness.

 

Then Lucius placed Draco in his arms and held them both, it felt like coming home after a long journey. Draco was tiny, red faced, wrinkled and squalling but he was Lucius’ son…and he loved him.

 

XoooooX

 

He’d long ago after pouring over books on mating bonds, decided on the ones that would tie them together. The one’s that not only expressed the depth of his love and gratefulness for Lucius but also tied their magic and blood together.

 

He hoped that agreeing to the Bonding he’d always wanted just hours after finding out he’d been cursed infertile wasn’t the most moronic thing he’d ever done.

 

It would be a quiet ceremony, they could have chosen a lot of pomp and circumstance being that they were both technically the Head of both their lines. They weren’t close to any other ancient bloodline that they would feel comfortable asking to oversee their bonding. If only Lily was alive she would have insisted that she and James oversee this milestone in his life.

 

They stood in the cleared Great Room, which must have once been used to for London House parties. An altar of sorts stood at it’s heart, he’d taken the Prince Chalice that had been used for centuries at their Bondings as well as the Sword that the Malfoys had used. It was also used in blood rituals, such as Blood Adoptions, which usually must be petitioned. It was kept in a specially warded silver casket that gave no hint what lay inside. It was locked all but those of Prince Blood.

 

They wore flattering dress robes that bore the colours of their mutual House.

 

They reverently laid their wands on the altar crossed with Lucius’ personal wand a top his own. The Malfoy wand was in the snake headed cane and rested against the back of the ancient altar.

 

Lucius saw the Bonding altar and knew which bonds Severus had chosen. He wished he had been as strong as his former partner, Head Girl and Slytherin Prefect Andromeda Black. He looked at his son, whom he loved beyond reason or explanation. “My son, it is our joy that you be here to witness our Bonding. We love you very much. This has been a long time coming.” He swallowed and began, stepping to the shoes of a parent or the Head of a Family. “I, Lucius Ajax Malfoy, swear that it is truly my desire to become one with this with this person. Thus I present unto him a symbol of my pledge, and a token of my love.” Taking the Malfoy family sword, he placed the ring on it and knelt before Severus.

 

He swallowed, “Severus of the House of Prince, you are the most gracious and loving person that I have ever know, for I understands the essence of your true self. The love, which radiates around thee, can only be rivaled by the purity, which radiates from within thee. The pledge of my sword is as the pledge of my soul. It is my prowess, my fire, my passion, my strength and courage, my ability to protect, defend and care for thee. With the strength of my blade and the endurance of its steel to represent what is in my heart, take it of me now, as my beloved, the ring that rests upon it, and choose me to be your own.”

 

Severus blushed, as he took the ring from the Sword; “I accept the pledge of thy blade and the eternal promise of this band.”

 

Severus took sword from Lucius and placed the blade from left shoulder to right shoulder to the top of his head. The motion, as in bestowing knighthood upon him while saying, “For the boy thou were, for the man thee art, and for the partner and helpmate thou shall be to me, I do choose you to be mine own.” He returned sword, “If thou wilt now place this ring upon mine finger, I shall from this day forth, ‘till beyond the end of time, take thee to be mine own.” Severus opens his hand presenting Lucius with the ring, which his mate then placed upon his finger.

 

"With this ring I bond myself to thee, both in magic and in blood I take you as my friend, my lover, my mate from this day forth and into the fullness of time where we will meet and remember and love again." Lucius said slowly, meaning echoing in each word as he looked into those haunted onyx eyes that still held so much sorrow.

 

“It is truly my desire to become one with this man and thus I present unto him a symbol if my pledge and a token of my love.”  
 

Severus bows before Lucius and presented his family’s Chalice with the ring inside. Lucius had chosen the rings years ago, when the announcement had been made he’d given him a ring that was a coiled silver serpent with emerald chips for eyes. He’d kissed him and begged him to wait for him. He’d promised he’d find a way to end his Bonding to the woman and they’d be together as they were meant to be. He’d worn that ring under his glamour ever since but now it no longer hid the ring. Lucius must have chosen these rings at the same time; they were matching platinum rings with etched serpents for it was Slytherin House had brought them together.

 

He smiled, his voice shaking slightly, “Lucius, in my eyes, you art the only man in the world. Yours is the voice of sound reason and unwavering support. You are the spark to the bonfire of my passions for you taught me I was worthy of love and yours are the arms in which I would have lay down to rest. The pledge of this chalice is the pledge of all that is within me, of my felicity and devotion. In my heart, a bond was formed long ago. Together, our two souls can be sheltered and nourished, that they may grow together, ever closer, and flourish as the leaves on the trees and the fruits of the vine. As the depth and bounty of this chalice foretell the richness of our future together, take from me now the band that lies there within, and do choose me as thy own.”  
 

Lucius took the ring from chalice, while Severus was still holding the chalice.  
  
Lucius grinned, “I accept the pledge of your chalice and the eternal promise of this band.” 

 

Lucius then poured wine into chalice then takes it from Severus, “For the boy thou were, for the man thou art and for the mate that thee shall be to me, I toast and drink to thee! For I do choose you to be mine own”  
  
Lucius raised the Chalice before he drinks and returned the chalice to Severus, “If thou will now place this ring upon my finger, I shall from this day forth, ‘till beyond the end of time, I take you to be mine own.”  
   
Lucius opened his hand presenting the ring to the man he’d loved since he’d first welcomed him to Slytherin all those years ago.

 

His body hummed with magic, he could feel his desire welling up as he then placed upon Lucius’ finger. Severus said slowly, "With this ring I bind myself blood and magic to thee. I take you as my friend, my lover, my mate from this day forth and into the fullness of time where we will meet and remember and love again.”

 

Draco was awed; he could feel the magic humming between them. He could feel his dad’s clawing as if it were trapped inside him. Draco stepped forwards with the Bonding contract and held out pre-inked quills

 

Lucius and Severus signed the contract, magic leapt from the parchment entwining around their wrists with silver and gold chains.

  
Lucius pulled the shorter man into his arm and kissed him deeply.

 

Severus tried hard not to swoon, he was no woman thank you very much but he was deeply in love with his mate.

 

Lucius grinned, “Draco, my son, may I present my Bondmate Severus Prince-Malfoy.”

 

Draco forgot he was fourteen, he forgot he was a Prince of Slytherin, he forgot about Malfoy masks and threw himself into Severus’ arms like he was five again.

 

Severus pulled the teen tight to his heart and buried his face in his hair.

 

Lucius wrapped his arms around Severus’ waist and rest his chin on his newly christened Bondmate’s shoulder.

 

Severus held Draco tight and leaned back against Lucius, his mate…his husband…he was _home_ …

 

It took some time before Lucius kissed his lover’s, no his Bondmate’s neck, “Come now, isn’t it time you made Draco your son?”

 

Severus reluctantly let go of the teen, “Not that he hasn’t been since you put him in my arms moments after he was born…” he summoned the metal table from the wall. It had leather straps and look more like a torture device or something used for sexual deviance. He kissed Draco’s forehead, “I wouldn’t hurt you for the world but you won’t enjoy this…”

 

Draco shrugged, nothing could be worse them being slammed into hard stone like one was a Bludger. “If it makes me your son I can take it.” There was an air of defiance in those quicksilver orbs.

 

Severus strapped him in, summoning the Prince knife they used in blood rituals he swallowed and in quick succession sliced every major vein in his son’s body. He said quietly, “You must be strong…” it was so much harder on an older child, because there was more blood. A child, an infant could be monitored and it would take seconds to drain enough blood to give them the new blood that would change them.

 

Draco gritted his teeth, he felt light headed and like he might faint. It was as if he’d taken off on his broom too fast and went up too high, too quickly.

 

Blood pooled on the Great room floor, if they didn’t need to retransfuse Lucius’ blood to be sure not to take his Veela inheritance away he wouldn’t need too much. He had to be sure anything that might be of Narcissa would be erased.

 

Lucius sensed his son growing weaker, “Severus!”

 

“I won’t let him die! Just a bit longer…” another minute…

 

The minute passed and Draco was pale like death, his breathing faint.

 

Severus whispered a healing charm sealed all the wounds, but two, the artery leading to his brain and the one that was the shortest distance to his heart. Lucius’ blood had been transferred still preserved to a large vessel and was be fed to straight to his heart. While his own blood, was being pumped into his brain, eventually they would mix and change Draco.

 

It took a few minutes before any change happened; his body seemed to change size becoming smaller for a moment. Then his eyes went almost a deeper shade of grey that bordered on black. His hair also darkened for a heartbeat. Then it all returned to normal, Lucius’ colouring had remained. Draco was still blond and silver-eyed, but his magic was stronger.

 

Severus heard Draco take a strong deep breath, and seemed to shake as if he would fall.

 

Lucius hugged him, “Our son…”

 

Severus whispered the words; our son…Draco was truly his…

 

He wished Lily could see him, that she’d been present when Lucius took him for his Bondmate. She’d have muttered, ‘Better late then never.’ He’d been fifteen when he’d lost his baby and nineteen when Draco was born. He’d loved this boy since he’d held him and now he was truly his son. He held first a blood replenisher and then a Pepper Up potion to his son’s lips. “You’ll be alright Dragon.”

 

Draco smiled, “I know. You’d never let me be in danger.”

 

Not if he could help it, Severus thought. He’d fight to death to protect both Harry and Draco. He owed Lily that much…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: If I could have come up with a concept for Blood Adoption that didn't involve something resembled something like torture I would have. There is a reason that it is a frowned on practice especially for older children. Don't ask me why it's easier with younger children and infants. It's probably something inexplicable like infant circumcision versus adult circumcision.


	4. The Gringotts’ Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this chapter is dedicated to bookivore who brought up the letter Remus hadn't finished reading in her review on Chapter 8- Howlers and Gringotts reports. It was important and he did get back to it as you see. {Actually I forgot about it so I wrote this vignette.] Hopefully, it answers your question/curiousity bookivore.

Chapter 4- The Gringotts’ Report

 

 

November 7, 1994

 

Remus had finally calmed down enough to read the rest of the letter. Lucius had made a comment that it was always wise to read a letter a second time once one was calm. So he’d taken over the back parlour, over which to go over the complete list of Harry’s inheritance. Potter Monies had been used after James’ death to purchase stocks in the Comet Broom Company as well at that of the companies that produced the Nimbus line and the Firebolt. The stocks had been cheaper when they were purchased and were worth a lot more now. There were also stocks in the Daily Prophet, Whiz-Hard Books and another prominent publishing company. On top of it was a substantial share in Honeydukes, the Brews and Stews franchise and Fortescue’s ice cream as well as being the primary investor in Hog’s Head Tavern in Hogsmeade. Last but no means least was an investment in Slug and Jigger’s Apothecary that catered to Hogwarts students through its stores in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley as well as the best potion masters. The company’s registry claimed that Potions Master, Second Class Horace Slughorn was partner.

 

Clearly Dumbledore had a hand in these investments, publishing companies, sweet manufactures, his brother’s tavern, and an apothecary franchise owned by Professor Slughorn. Although why Dumbledore would invest in broom companies was beyond him

 

A number of rare jewels were missing as well as other heirlooms, the Goblins were arranging for a countrywide sweep and had informed the Aurors of the missing items in case they discovered them in relation with other cases. The only person besides Harry who was in the company of Hagrid to enter the Potter vaults was Dumbledore and as he suspected the Goblins were quite angry about it.

 

Although some properties had been sold, most were still in his possession. The former seat of the Potter’s, their Manor was still on the books getting rid of a place like the Manor was hard.

 

The current seat, was Launde Abbey, it was in Godric’s Hollow its property had adjoined the Potter Manor. When the Muggle Government had seized the Abbey and offered them for Public Sale an ancestor of Harry’s had purchased it. There were a few other smaller properties but a majority of the properties were from Sirius’ family although if Sirius were freed how much Harry would continue to have would be for another time. As of now, Harry had everything.

 

##  **Gringotts Account of Properties attributed to the House of Black, formally known as Grimaldi**

 

**Grimmauld Square, London, United Kingdom**

**#12 Grimmauld Place,**

**Grimpound Manor, Grimpound, Dartmoor, Devon, United Kingdom**

**Hound Tor Village, Dartmoor, Devon, United Kingdom- Uninhabited**

**Lavender Vale, Godric’s Hollow, Somerset, United Kingdom**

**Currently home to Andromeda Tonks nee Black as deeded by Alphard Black.**

**Baskerville Hall- Formerly known as Grimsby as deeded by Alphard Black to Sirius Black III**

**Chateau de Grimaldi, Puyricard, Provence**

 

The projected value of all the properties, the stocks can contents of both Potter and Black Vaults was a number that Remus could hardly imagine. It made his eyes stretched, he’d never imagined such money.

 

His father had died working three jobs. He was an only child with a condition that required his basement be exclusively and expensively warded for his protection and everyone elses during full moons. It didn’t help that his mother came down with a virulent cancer that ended up killing her. Her treatment was expensive and being in part experimental it had been highly expensive. Although he hadn’t been legally responsible for his parents’ debt he’d been forced to sell their house to pay most of it back and ended up still having file bankruptcy. Although his condition hadn’t been well known his being barely out of school and already having declared bankruptcy mostly on St. Mungos’ behalf. They could forget the debt if it was voided by the Council of Magical Law.

 

During the war he’d be coerced to spy on the other Werewolves for Dumbledore’s precious Order. He was allowed to study under prominent Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts persons after the war. He had tried to convince Dumbledore to let him either visit or let Harry live with him but as he had no real income or stable home Dumbledore had dismissed his wishes. The whole time that horrible man knew Harry was being beaten and starved. He wished he’d gone to try to get an apprenticeship from an Ollivander…

 

He was unemployed but he had his annuity from Padfoot and possession of Baskerville Hall. Harry was his charge after all his pleading with Dumbledore to no avail it had been given to him through the insistence of Malfoy and Snape who were far better people then Prongs or Padfoot would ever have believed.

 

He was going to take care of Harry; he’d treat him like his own son. He knew through his travels amoung the werewolf packs on behalf of the order that a werewolf’s children didn’t inherit lycanthropy. Well not entirely, they had all the protective instincts and preferred rarer meat but they didn’t transform on full moons…

 

He wished that he could have a child, however, the person he desired most was already Bonded to Lord Malfoy and had blood adopted Draco. Severus was also infertile thanks to Dumbledore. He’d love to eviscerate the man…

 

Someday, they would all be free from his lies, assaults, thievery and manipulation…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. Percy moves

Chapter 5- Percy moves

 

 

November 12, 1994

 

Lord Malfoy had given him a key to a small one-bedroom apartment in a large apartment complex that lay directly across Malloy Square from Number 7. The place was called Malloy Place and had apparently been in the family for generations. Squib descendants of the Malfoy family managed it, though it rented to Muggle and Wizarding folk alike. It was three stories it was unlike most places partially up to Muggle standards. The third floor was reserved for Wizarding folk. Thus it didn’t run on electricity. It had permanent solar powered Lumos lamps, a hearth for cooking, and a large pantry that had plenty of preserving charms. There was an icebox that kept things cold, there was modern plumbing a slight condensation to Muggle ways. It was brick, with nice windows.

 

The roof was only open to Wizarding folk and it was warded to appear bare. It had a garden, which was more to their taste then the Muggle one in the centre of the Square. There was also a pool and washbasins to wash laundry as well as lines to hang clothes to dry. There were solar powered warming charms in winter and cooling charms in summer. It was technically kept as a rather mild temperature year round. It allowed children to run around, there was a private Wizarding preschool across the square at Number 9. It was private. You had to know _someone_ , meaning be Wizarding folk to have a child attend there.

 

He walked into the building’s ground floor; there were garages to park autos and a place called the laundry; neither of which mattered to him. There were elevators but as a Hogwarts student he was used to stairs and compared to the trek from the Great Hall to Gryffindor Tower, six flights was not so very many. He made his way to his new home, his belongings having been shrunk and charmed unbreakable before being packed into his old Hogwarts trunk. He opened his new apartment. It was empty as Lord Malfoy promised…

 

The carpet was the colour of Oliver’s chest, a peachy pink. He forced the memories away…

 

He opened his trunk; he levitated a rug that was a nice sky blue out. He flicked his wand, opening the bedroom door and sent it in there. He let it unroll and return to its original size. He wouldn’t think about Oliver or how much he missed him. He removed a shrunken oak bedstead, a used mattress that he’d transfigured into a new one, and a bureau. They landed in their new places and he returned them to their normal size. Then the nightstand and the bedroom bookshelf were arranged. He’d emptied his room of the essentials such as his books when he’d moved out. He then flicked his wand and his suits, shirts and ties hung themselves in the closet. He’d already charmed them not to wrinkle. He then lined up his shoes beneath them. He didn’t own very much; so there was still plenty of room for another person’s things in that closet.

 

He closed the bedroom door and another bookshelf was levitated out of the trunk, taking its place on the only bit of wall that would accommodate it. He found another rug; he had one armchair he’d scrounged out of the Junk shop. Not that he’d admit to having shopped there but he’d need furniture and he couldn’t afford to visit a finer shop. He wouldn’t take anything from the Burrow; he’d had a fight with Mum. She hadn’t wanted him to move out but he felt trapped, stifled and he’d practically ran. He’d shoved everything that mattered to him in the trunk and left. Finding a cheap place in London wasn’t easy, finding a Wizarding real estate agent that would talk to someone his age was difficult. He was a minor Ministry employee after all…

 

He didn’t have much living room furniture because of course he never entertained. All he had was a small dinning room table, two mismatched chairs, the armchair and the bookshelf. All of which was the best he could afford…

 

He filled the pantry and icebox with what little food he had. He couldn’t cook well and had decided to take cooking lessons when things settled down. He’d be withdrawing his Courtship rights regarding Ms. Clearwater and then returning to the office. He felt alone, before his solitude had pleased him but since having his memories of Oliver and their child returned his loneliness was clear and daunting.

 

He hoped Oliver hadn’t suffered and just forgot him due to Dumbledore’s meddling.

 

He finally had everything in place, and looked around the grey curtains and cream draperies were nice. The bedroom had two windows, as did the great room, which functioned as a living room, dinning room and kitchen. There was one bathroom, which he made sure to put towels in, as well as his toiletries. He put his extra sheets and towels in the hall closet. He was done…

 

He sat in the new apartment; it took less then an hour to arrange everything due to his being a wizard. It was larger then he needed and felt so empty.

 

He was so alone…alone with his thoughts, his emptiness and his agony of his lost baby…

 

XoooooX

 

Percy swigged a pepper up potion, making his way to the nearest Apparation point, which was surprisingly not far from his new apartment. He banished the empty vial and Apparated to Penelope’s parents house in Wales. He sighed, making his way to their front door. He rang the bell and it was answered by a house elf in a clean pressed pillowcase.

 

“Master Weasley?”

 

Percy nodded, feeling empty and cold, “I’ll like to speak with Miss Penny.”

 

“Lita be telling Miss Penny you here. Come wait in front parlour.”

 

Percy followed.

 

He was left in the parlour and began to pace.

 

It was ten minutes before he heard footsteps.

 

“Percival?”

 

He winced; he hated being called that, “Yes. It’s me. I’ve come with grave news.”

 

Penelope walked sedately to a chair, sat primly and brushed imaginary wrinkles from her skirt before addressing him, “yes?”

 

“I’m afraid our Courtship is going nowhere. I shall have to withdraw. Things are so busy at the Department with the Tournament going on. I fear I shall not be able to see you anyway.”

 

Penelope looked at him in disbelief, “You’re jilting me?”

 

Percy held back a laugh, turning it into a cough, “No, Jilting implies I’d formally asked for your hand. Which I have not, I merely asked to court you. I don’t believe we fit, nor make good helpmates. We have little in common and I just don’t see us together.” He missed Oliver with an ache that nearly floored him.

 

“I’ll tell father you slept with me. He’ll insist we’re bonded.”

 

Percy snorted, “I slept with you? I never treated you in such a cavalier way. I treated you as honourably as I would have expected someone to treat Ginny. I’ll gladly take veritaserum to prove my innocence. I’m glad I discovered what type of person you are before I ended up Bonded to you. Goodbye Miss Clearwater. I hope you find someone more malleable then I.” He stood, bowed and took his leave.

 

She rose and called out after him, “I’ll be informing your mother.”

 

Percy turned eyes flashing, “My mother and I are not close. I don’t care what her opinions of my future mate are. It shows a lot about a woman’s character when they attempt to stoop to such unscrupulous tactics.” Then he was gone…

 

Reluctantly, Apparating back to the Ministry to return to his Department and his work

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. Septimus speaks with Cedrella about Percy

Chapter 6 – Septimus speaks with Cedrella about Percy

 

November 16, 1994

Lord Septimus Weasley was furious when he returned to Weasley Hall. He tossed his coat, hat and scarf at a House elf.

"Mistress be in her sitting room Master."

Septimus ignored the elf but made his way to Cedrella's sitting room. A Gryffindor prefect himself, he'd fallen for a Slytherin Prefect and a beautiful girl once hailed as a Queen in her House.

"Sit down Septimus. Would you prefer tea or whiskey?"

Septimus snapped, a rare occurrence, "I'd prefer Dumbledore's head on a silver platter!"

"No need to snap at me Septimus." Waving her hand so a china cup filled with tea then added a teaspoon worth of firewhiskey. "Drink that. It ought to calm your nerves. Take a deep breath and then tell me whatever got your nerves in a twist. I haven't seen you this worked up since you heard Cador's wife Rose was murdered by Death Eaters. I've never been so happy that pneumonia was catching. Our grandchildren thankfully all home ill. "

"Before that was when Arthur insisted on being Bonded to that wench Molly Prewett." Septimus snapped.

"Drink your tea, Septimus." Cedrella chided, "How he could go from inseparable with Gideon to engaged to Ms. Prewett I shall never understand."

"Ms. Prewett was furious we wouldn't bless the union. Arthur,"

"I do wish you would stop calling him Arthur. His name is Arcturus." Cedrella sighed.

"I was summoned to the Three Broomsticks tonight by Oberon's son."

"The new Keeper for Puddlemere? What did he want?"

"To inform us about a heinous attack on Percy."

"Which one is Percy?" Cedrella hadn't seen her eldest son's children in years.

"The third, Percival Brian Weasley I believe is his name. He was Head Boy last year. His N.E.W.T.S. were printed in the Daily Prophet during the summer. He had twelve O's like William. William is the only one of Arth…" at the look on his Bondmate's face, he amended it, "Arcturus' sons to have sought us out. He passed on a letter from the twins Frederick and George inviting us, requesting our presence rather at the Three Broomsticks. Young Oliver waited until we were all present and asked us the oddest question."

"What question would that be?"

"He said, 'I need to know how far you would go for family'. We were taken aback at first and then a little irate." Septimus tossed back the last dregs of his tea.

Cedrella calmly refilled it with tea and a teaspoon of firewhiskey. "How far would you go my dear?"

"I want the head of the person who hurt them on a silver platter, that's how far I'd go!" Septimus slammed the table besides his chair with a fist.

Cedrella sighed, stopping the vase mid-fall and sending it to rest on a safer place.

"Sorry my love."

"Tell me, why you want Dumbledore's head on a platter. I thought you respected the man."

"I did. Until I heard what he'd done to our grandson."

The fury in her husband was almost palatable. "What did he do?"

"He used veritaserum on Percival, found out that Percival was in love with Oberon's son. Decided he had the right to tell our grandson whom to love. He mind raped him with the Imperious and memory charms. Told our Percival he wanted to court the Clearwater heiress. In the process he discovered Percival was carrying a child he hadn't even discovered yet. Arcturus' youngest a girl,"

Cedrella scoffed, "Weasleys don't have female offspring."

Septimus glared at her, "I know that, like I was saying, Arcturus' youngest was taken into the Chamber of Secrets so they were all emotionally raw. With the chamber open I can see why he might not be worried over something small like nausea. Unless he wasn't far enough along to suffer from Morning sickness, I know so little about such things my dear." He looked apologetic.

"We tried for Arcturus and Bilius but Cador was a unlooked for blessing. I had the flu on top of morning sickness. It wasn't until I wasn't seeming to get better that I made an appointment with our Healer. I can understand why our grandson might miss the signs especially if he wasn't trying."

"Percival hadn't known, he never gave consent my dear."

"Consent for what Septimus?" Cedrella said sharply.

"For the child to be aborted. You know as well as I do, unlike the child was conceived via rape it belongs to the Sire's House. It was Oliver's child, Oberon's grandson. Our first great grandson."

"Forget head on a platter!" Cedrella said with a deathly coldness in her voice, "I want his family jewels and sword bronzed so I can hang them on my wall."

Septimus was reminded for the umpteenth time why he was glad to have never gotten on his wife's bad side. Her list of disliked persons was short but firm, her relative Lady Walburga Black had the audacity to remove her from the Family Tree something that Cedrella never forgave her for was chief on the list.

"I haven't seen Percival since he was a baby. A small sickly thing he was now that I remember, I didn't think he'd live through childhood much less conceive or become Head Boy. Where is he?"

"He just moved. I believe young Oliver is staying with him. He's had no contact with his family since before he knew."

"Oh dear, that poor boy. I doubt he'd be able to consider eating properly."

She clapped her hands.

A house elf appeared, "Yes, Mistress be wanting Dika?"

"I want you to make a series of meals for my grandson Percival. I'm sure you can find him. I want you take them to his home and see that he receives anything he needs. See to his cleaning and laundry. If he is short on furniture I want you to take something appropriate from the attic. If he catches you there say that his grandmother would very much like to see him. He'll probably be at the Ministry during the day." She summoned quill, ink and parchment. She quickly wrote a note for her grandson, telling him that he was always welcome. If he needed anything to call Dika. Dika would be bringing meals by and taking care of his laundry.

Dika bowed accepting the note, "Dika do. Dika take good care of Master Percy."

"That's settled then." Cedrella said shortly, "Now what shall we do?"

"Find a way to remove Dumbledore, get justice for Percy and see that he gets the help he needs. Young Oliver promised to make an appointment with Ted Tonks."

"Tonks? Didn't he run away with Andromeda? I remember she'd once been betrothal to young Lucius Malfoy. Then he was forced into an engagement with her sister Narcissa." Cedrella said thoughtfully.

"I don't keep as close an eye on your former family Cedrella."

"Yet you were great friends with Harfang." Gently reminding him that Harfang had married her older sister Callidora.

"Harry Longbottom was the greatest of fun. We were in the same year and shared a dormitory Cedrella. You remember that."

Of course she did. Thinking about Harfang, she missed Callie. After all, she'd met Septimus through Callie simply because Harfang was his best friend. Callidora had been two years older but she'd lived longer then Charis, Charry had died twenty-three years ago this past August. It had been heart wrenching to bury their baby sister. It was sad that her sister Callie died two years ago in January.

Losing Bilius had been hard on both of them, Septimus thought. Having six older brothers all die before Hogwarts was sad. His parents had wanted a large family but that dream ended when his mother died having him. Two had been stillborn and another two had been miscarriages. Quintus died of pneumonia and Sextus died of scarlet fever, well actually the scarlet fever gave him a bad heart. Cedrella was lucky to have sisters, Callidora hadn't written Cedrella off, most likely because Harfang thought it was great that their matchmaking had succeeded. Charis had been more wary, especially when Walburga grew more despotic. Charis had died having her son Bartimus who was rather like Walburga come to think of it, temperament wise at least. He blamed Molly Prewett for driving their family apart. After Percival was born, she'd driven a wedge between them. Andret, Branor and Calibom; they were called Andy, Bran and Cal by their father Cador were the same ages as William, Charles and Percival. Well Andy and Bran were twins who were of course sorted into Gryffindor the year behind William. Cal was the same year as Charles. Yet he'd never heard Cador's kids mention their cousins. It was sad, that Molly had ripped apart their family. They had all been so close once upon a time…

Cedrella knew Septimus well enough to know he was thinking about their children and grandchildren. The closest she got to knowing Arcturus' children was when their OWLS or NEWTS were published in the Daily Prophet. William and Percival's were outstanding, no pun intended since they'd gotten all O's. William had been gifted a new wand, to commemorate the occasion. William was also a former Head Boy who now worked in Egypt as a Curse Breaker, which was a dangerous but no doubt thrilling occupation. William had told them that Charles had been accepted at the Harvey Ridgebit's Dragon Preserve in Romania, he'd quickly risen through the ranks to become a senior handler. He was apparently quite good with the dragons and was an almost friend of the head of the Preserve, a Dragomir something.

She wished she could see what Charles looked like grown. William had devoured books, he would come to visit, hug them and then run to read. Charles had begged Septimus to teach him to ride; she remembered he loved animals. So the Christmas he turned four Septimus had given him and William ponies. They only rode them a few times; they had a fight the October after Percival was born. Molly had heard rumours that Arcturus was going to be reassigned and removed from the field as an Auror. She'd insulted, dressed down and thoroughly embarrassed Arcturus. When Septimus tried to tell her to watch her language around the children they'd been turned out, all of them: Cador, Rose, Andret, Branor and little Calibom who was five months younger then the twins who she'd never met. She'd loved Rose McKinnon and like Cador had mourned her. Rose was every Mother's dream for a daughter in law; she was both strong and sweet at the same time. She'd become a part of the family so quickly. She was grateful Cador's kids were all sick with the flu or else they would have been slaughtered with their mother. Losing a daughter she adored was dreadful; it had come on the heels of Bilius' death.

Although Cedrella Weasley could not understand the exact way her grandson was feeling, she could guess. To have the love of your life stolen in the space of heartbeat, wiped from your memory and then a child murdered in your womb. It was unfathomable how cruel some people could be. Percy was the last of her grandchildren through Arcturus she'd held. He'd been so small and weak, she'd worried for him. Half afraid he'd perish before attending Hogwarts only to become a prefect, Head Boy and finally work for the Ministry. How lonely he must be…

It was Septimus who taught her how to show affection, affection wasn't truly shown by those in the Black Family. She'd see her grandson; she had to know for sure he would be alright.

XoooooX

It was just past seven when Dika informed her that Master Percy was awake. She'd let the house elf Apparate her to her grandson's floor. She located his apartment and knocked.

A handsome young man with short brown hair and brown eyes who was clearly not her grandson opened the door.

"Is Percival up?" Cedrella asked almost imperiously and winced internally, she didn't want to upset them.

The young man smiled wanly, "Yes, he's taking a shower and then dressing." He opened the door wider to allow her in.

Cedrella nodded, it was too early for a morning call she knew that but she wanted to speak to them before Percival went off to work. "My name is Cedrella, you met my husband Septimus last night."

He held out his hand, "Oliver Wood."

Cedrella could see the pain and exhaustion written in his face. "You're Oberon's son. He went to school with my boys."

Oliver nodded, "That's my father. Percy doesn't have much in the way of furniture. Just his kitchen table and that arm chair."

Cedrella lowered herself into the armchair, "Its too early to call I know but I wanted to see for myself he was alright."

The young man, Oliver swallowed, "I've tried sleeping out here but he has terrible nightmares."

Cedrella closed her eyes, "I've had them myself especially after his Aunt was murdered I had nightmares of my youngest Cador and his sons there as well. I won't say I understand what he's going through but I can sympathize." She folded her hands and opening her eyes she accessed him; "I'm ashamed to admit I haven't seen him since he was a baby. We could have tried, we should have but we didn't. I offer no excuses, as a grandmother he deserved better. He was so tiny, premature and sickly I was afraid he'd never live to grow up. I loved that boy and it breaks my heart to know he's suffering." She stared at this Oliver, "You love him don't you? I couldn't bear it if his heart were broken."

Oliver nodded, "I love him very much. I hated that I stayed away from him all Seventh Year. If I'd guessed that any of this had happened I would never have stayed away." He wrung his hands, "His sobs tear my heart out. I hate seeing him hurting. He's so shy, he lives for his books."

He gestured at the overflowing bookcase nearby, "He never made any friends. I saw how lonely he was even with all those brothers and I was drawn to him. For six years we were practically inseparable, our falling in love was gradual. One day it hit me like a rampaging hippogriff or a Bludger. I saw him in the shower and he was beautiful. I couldn't breathe. I've read a book from my father that explained it was just as perfectly natural and acceptable to be sexually attracted to a man as it was to be attracted to a woman. It took him a while to accept it, when I kissed him it was better then winning the Quidditch Cup. I've only gotten it once under my leadership, but got it our last year with Charlie and then my last year at Hogwarts. I'd thrown myself into Quidditch; I was so lost without him. I had a hope that if I brought glory to our House our Seventh Year he might remember how much he loved me."

It was clear to her that this young man loved her grandson very much. Cedrella smiled at him, "It took a lot of courage to speak to my husband, his father and his brothers. I can see how much you love him. This is such a terrible thing to have to go through at such a young age."

Oliver glanced at the bathroom door, "I don't know what to do, how to help him. He goes to work, pretends to be right as rain but then he comes home and it's like he's being crushed. I've made an appointment with Healer Tonks but," he rest his head in his hands, "I don't know what to do. He's in so much pain. I'm hurting too but it's nothing like his pain. I can't make it disappear and I wouldn't want to. That baby was ours!" his voice cracked.

"Of course it was." Cedrella said gently, "No one has the right to take a child that way. You have every right to mourn. You've lost nearly two years together. Don't let that man steal more."

The bathroom door opened.

Out stepped a slender young man with the family's red hair and blue eyes. He wasn't muscular like Arcturus. He almost reminded her of Gideon…he was bookish with glasses.

Cedrella swallowed, her longing for her grandchildren so painful. She wondered why she let the years escape her, she said softly, "Percival?"

The young man winced like Arcturus did, "My name is Percy. The only persons who call me Percival are my enemies the Headmaster and Ms. Clearwater."

His eyes were full of pain and sorrow. He looked delicate, like he barely ate and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Oliver stood, pushing the chair back under the table, "Percy, this is your grandmother."

Percy stared at her. "My grandmother?"

Cedrella stood slowly, restraining herself from smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirt. "Your grandfather told me what happened. I'm so sorry. I should never have let your mother push us out of your lives. I've not been there for you as I should have been. It pains me that I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I think it was nearly William's fifth birthday." She eyed him up and down, "You've gotten so big. You remind me of your…" her voice trailed off, Gideon should have this boy's father. Arcturus and Gideon had been so close. She'd seen the love as surely in their eyes as she could see it in Oliver's eyes.

"My what?" the boy said sharply.

Oliver touched his shoulder.

Cedrella watched the tension flow out of him, her heart stopped mid beat. There was a rightness to their being together, how could someone not see that? She'd never understand why Arcturus threw it away. She said quietly, "You remind me of Gideon. He was quiet, studious and he cared a lot for people but he could be shy. He wanted to be a Healer. The Prewetts were good friends of ours; Gideon's aunt was my cousin Arcturus' daughter." She'd always liked Lucretia but couldn't stand her sister-in-law Walburga. No only would agree to be Bonded to her so the family had picked the unbonded weak- willed younger brother Orion for that dubious honour. Cedrella couldn't believe she'd actually attended that Bonding. The moment that woman became officially Lady Black she'd stricken her name from the Family Tapestry.

"Gideon? Uncle Gideon? Mum's brother?"

The question was poignant in Percival's face, Cedrella sat once more, "Gideon was your father's…" her voice trailed off and then she swallowed, "...best friend." She said looking at her shoes, "he was close to both the Prewett twins but Gideon especially. They grew up together…"

"Why don't they ever talk about their family? I thought you were dead until Charlie mentioned Grandfather bought him a wand." Percy's voice was softly, tinged with pain.

"Come here my child," Cedrella held her arms open, "Oliver, be a dear and make up some coffee. I believe Dika had left some ready made meals in the pantry. They just need a warming charm."

Percy seemed to collapse, burying his face in her lap.

Cedrella smoothed his hair, "It's alright. You're safe now. You're not alone."

Percy's shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Poor Percival, he seemed to be hiding out here. Of course he couldn't return home, that Molly was a harpy if she ever saw one. She would be no help to a grieving child. It was nice of Lord Malfoy help her family though she wished she understood why.

XoooooX

Percy knew this woman, trusted her though he had no memory of her. There was something comforting about her. His grandmother…

Why did neither of his parents speak or her? Why did they not associate with their cousins? He wanted his family, he wanted his child, and he was so lonely even with Oliver beside him. Was that odd? He had always prided himself on being wise, having good reflexes andable to predict people's actions.

Dumbledore's mental assault and murder of his child had destroyed his confidence. Oliver hadn't had his memories locked away; he'd been threatened, told lies. How could his gentle, loving Oliver even consider he might go to the Headmaster and tell him that Oliver pushed him into sex. He wouldn't have, he relished each and every time they made love. He would never have implied Oliver raped him. Oliver should have tried to talk to him, confronted him, anything but staying away and letting him live a lie. Oliver tried to sleep away from him now; did he hate him? Did he blame him for the death of their child? Oliver barely touched him, almost never looked in his eyes; he only hugged him and comforted him if he had a nightmare. That was practically every night, yet Oliver would try to slip out. It shattered his heart into a million shards.

XoooooX

Oliver let Lady Weasley dismiss him, he made coffee in the hearth, opening the pantry and pulling out a breakfast casserole that hadn't been there before. He did run a natural check for poisons and found none. He was grateful for the food since neither cooked. His father was gruff, he didn't show affection much. He knew his father cared about him but it was easier to shove a book in his hand then talk to him about love or Merlin forbid sex. Not that it wouldn't be highly disconcerting to discuss sex with his formidable father…

He loved Percy and hated to see him so bewildered and hurt. Oliver clenched his fists, he'd like to teach that dratted headmaster a lesson or two. Who knew beneath those twinkling eyes and ready smile was a cruel man who would take someone smart, shy and sensitive and deal them such a terrible blow.

He wished he knew the right words to say, how to comfort him. His heart broke every time he saw Percy crying or heard him sobbing.

XoooooX

Percy sat up, scrubbing away his tears in an attempt to be 'manly' whatever that was.

Then the soft velvet of his grandmother's skirt was used to wipe his cheeks.

He muttered, "I'm fine." Trying to get her to stop, whatever it was she was trying to do.

"No."

Percy looked up at her quizzically.

"You're not fine and that's alright. Don't let anyone tell you that you have to be. Any parent who ever lost a child knows the truth; you're never fine. You just find things to fill the hole. When your uncle Bilius died, it was unexpected. Well perhaps, not so much. He claimed he saw a grim. He took to his bed and then he was gone. The pain never goes away, it just gets easier to live with."

Percy stared at her, that was perhaps the most honest statement he'd ever heard.

"I've got a settee I've got no use for. I'll have Dika bring it by. It should make it easier to have company. " His grandmother smiled, "It will make cuddling easier to have a more comfortable piece to do it in." She kissed the top of his head, "Dika made you a nice casserole. Be sure to eat. If you need anything call Dika. If you ever need us we'll come. We love you Percy. Don't forget that. Oliver makes you happy, we won't stand in the way of that." As quickly as she'd come she was gone…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Dora goes on 'vacation'

Chapter 7- Dora goes on 'vacation'

 

November 17, 1994

Auror Nymphadora Tonks better know as Tonks or Dora as her father Ted insisted she be called was heading in early. She was going to camp outside Head Auror Scrimgour's office. She'd worked three years straight without a real vacation. Being on bed rest because of healer's orders due to a physical or magical injury from a suspect who resisted arrest was different. Being as she told Malfoy 'between uncover assignments' she was free to play detective on his behalf. Being a Metamorphmagus who had two 'animagus' forms was an asset and if she ever decided to resign being an Auror she could make a lot of money as a private detective.

She researched it once; Metamorphmagus went into private detective work, law enforcement or high-end prostitution. After all, a Metamorphmagus could make a lot of money that way. People would pay a lot of galleons to think they were having sex with someone like Celestina Warbeck or some other such person.

"Auror Tonks?" came the gruff voice of the tall imposing Head Auror Rufus Scrimgour, whose grizzles grayish hair resembled a lion's mane.

Dora stood and bowed, "I was hoping to ask for a few moments of your time sir before your day started."

Scrimgour nodded sharply, "Come in."

Dora had managed to beat even Scrimgour's time conscientious secretary to his office. She followed the man into the Head Auror's inner sanctum.

Scrimgour sat in his chair and steepled his fingers, "What do you want Auror Tonks?"

Dora smirked, leaning over to tease him, "The one thing you've all been hoping I'd do since I started."

Scrimgour glared at her, "Quit? I certainly hope not. You're one of our best at undercover work."

Dora chuckled, "Oh no, I wouldn't quit on you sir. Actually, I've decided to take a vacation. I just finished that undercover assignment and we even won the case before the Council. We had Doge as the Judge in that case. I'm taking a vacation."

"How long?" Scrimgour snapped, both pleased and clearly suspicious.

"Until I run out of vacation days. Maybe a month or two, unless you have a case that clearly needs someone of my skills." Dora said succulently as she adjusted her appearance to look like the Head Auror's twin.

"Enough of that. It's funny at Christmas parties when you are doing impersonations but not when you're talking me into giving you time off." Scrimgour muttered.

Dora shrugged, "I've got the time to kill. You can always firecall me at Lavender Vale. You know I'd come if I was needed."

"You're up to something Tonks. I don't like it." Scrimgour glared. "Take your time off. I'd say its about time but you've got your plotting face on. What you do with your vacation is up to you, just don't embarrass my department."

Dora sniffed, "Like I'd embarrass your department. The closest I've even gotten to that is when I, a mere Hufflepuff passed your tests to become an Auror. I didn't whine, cry or quit. You even assigned Moody to me, hoping his standards would break me. You forget, I'm my mother's daughter. We're strong."

"I don't doubt that. You're also Ted's daughter, he doesn't let anyone walk on him either from what I hear. His background was a handicap that he rose above. I'm not sure which parent's character you've inherited. Go on. Get out. Go on your vacation. I'll see you in two months at least."

If things were as dire in regards Dumbledore as they all suspected, it was possible she'd be bringing him a report before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	8. Arthur collapses in the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

Chapter 8- Arthur collapses in the Department of International Magical Cooperation

 

November 21, 1994

Arthur was spending time trying to make up from being the stereotypical absentee father he'd been for years. He loved his boys, he did. Hearing what happened to Percy had woken him up so to speak. To have the first time he'd really seen his father since Percy was a baby, be the day Percy's ex-boyfriend [who would have guessed?] told them that his son had been mentally assaulted and lost a child was embarrassing. He spent the last few days trying to remember why he married Molly in the first place.

He remembered being really little, like five or so, when he'd crawled into his father's lap and asked him why he married Mother.

Septimus had laughed and told him about his best friend Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry had been engaged to his mother's big sister Aunt Callie. Aunt Callie and Uncle Harry decided that he and his mother would be good together. They arranged to go out to dinner. His father said he made a juvenile compliment that made his mother dislike him at first. He'd never failed to win a girl before. Aunt Callie had advised him to grovel. Go down on his knees and beg her to forgive him.

His father had laughed, it had worked, his Mother Cedrella had sniffed that he needed some 'refinement' but he wasn't a bad sort. If Callie and Harfang thought well of him then he'd do. His mother had ordered his father to go out and return with engagement and Bonding rings if he were serious. He was gone five hours and she thought he'd decided she wasn't worth the trouble.

"Why did you take so long father?" he'd asked.

"Well Arcturus, I spent those five hours Apparating around Europe for the perfect rings. I didn't find them until I walked into Gregorio Marconi's shop in Rome. I was so exhausted that I didn't kneel to propose I collapsed. No woman ever put me in my place like she did. I was a spoilt child, the only surviving one of seven boys. She was so shocked that I'd returned and with such expensive rings. She summoned me a pepper up potion and told me to do the honourable thing and ask her father first. He dithered but when he saw the rings and guessed how many galleons I'd spent he agreed. He laughed that the rings were sufficient for a bride price and he could be expected see his lawyer the next day to make the arrangements for her dowry. Which I plan to grant to your brother when he comes of age, if your mother has anymore children it maybe split between them."

Bilius was a loner, worse then Percy. He had no close friend and seemed asexual for he never was interested in either sex. Losing him was painful, he'd thought Cador was the bestest present his mother ever gave him. He'd adore his baby brother the moment his father lifted him up and spun him around crowing he'd be a big brother again. Arthur had hoped for a sister until his father sat him down and told him that his family never had girls. That he was lucky that he had his cousin Cassie who could be like a sister if he wanted. A cousin wasn't the same as a sister but Cassie was a decent sort. After Molly turned his family out she made it quite clear that none of them were welcome anymore.

She'd ranted at him for hours about him being reassigned and that he must be a coward to allow them to remove him from the Aurors ranks. It wasn't his fault that his magic wasn't considered strong enough to remain an Auror. Sure he was upset about it but he couldn't change the fact that his magic was weakening. The healers still had no explanation, they thought that being an Auror was too stressful and it was eroding his magical core. So he'd been relegated to the division he currently worked and had since risen to the position of head of a tiny department. It wasn't as Percy moaned when he was a student at Hogwarts that he had simply no ambition or was so busy being likable that he didn't have the right contacts to advance. Percy had been a baby when he'd been reassigned, and as for Bill and Charlie well they'd been too little to remember their dad had been an Auror who came home too tired to play with them because he was out saving the world from the bad scary men.

He missed being the father they were proud of; Molly refused to let him have much to do with the children after he'd been demoted. She swore up and down it was his father's way of punishing him for marrying her. After all it was Crouch who demoted him and Lord Weasley was Bartimus Crouch's uncle. It smelled of some nasty trick that his parents would play. If it wasn't Septimus then it was that nasty woman he'd married, that Cedrella. After all, Charis was Bartimus' mother and Cedrella's little sister.

Of course Arthur knew that none of Molly's accusations had any merit. Charis barely spoke to his mother, ever since Walburga became Lady Black she'd ruled that family with an iron fist. Why that terrible woman kicked his formidable mother out of the family he wouldn't know. She didn't kick Aunt Callie out as well and he didn't know why, Aunt Callie had been Bonded to his father's best friend. The Weasley and the Longbottom lines were prestigious and just as old as the Black Family.

To make it up to Percy, he'd offered to take both him and Oliver out to lunch. The Healers warned him take it easy; he got tired more easily these day. They'd warned him to delegate more. They had been furious when they'd heard not only had he gone to the Quidditch World Cup but that he'd helped the Ministry during the riot. It was worse when they discovered that he'd run out first thing on September first to deal with Moody. He was told not to go out in the field. He nearly collapsed before the end of the day after having to cast memory charms on the Muggle Pleesemen and Moody's neighbours. He was finding every day he loathed the Burrow more.

He was so exhausted he was living on coffee and pepper-up potions. He had been working for the Ministry a long time over twenty years. Maybe it was time to think about retirement, he was so tired. Some days he fell asleep on the couch in his office, waking up only to return to the Burrow to change before returning to work. Some days he took a few changes of clothes with him and used the showers in the Auror Department after spending the night in his office. He wondered if he should consider a divorce. He disliked Molly; he couldn't understand why he married her in the first place. He vaguely remembered waking up one day in bed with her and they were both naked. A month and a half later she told him she was pregnant. He had married her because he was a gentleman but something was always missing. He didn't understand how he managed to have seven children with a woman he loathed. She'd crowed when she told him she was having a girl. He thought she was crazy until they placed Ginevra in his arms. A girl? Weasleys don't have girls. It couldn't possibly be his…

Percy was, he'd held that boy mere hours after a home birth. He knew Percy was his, just as he knew Bill and Charlie were. Fred and George reminded him of his best friend Fabian. He knew that Fabian had a twin but even time he thought of him, he drew a blank. Surely if he was Fabian's best friend he knew Gideon. They were in the same House and even played on the House Quidditch Team together. Yet he couldn't remember anything about his wife's older brother.

He checked his watch, he was so tired and yet he had 'miles to go and promises to keep before I sleep.' He remembered Lily Potter, she'd come sit on James' desk and read him poetry when she came up to eat lunch with him. They'd worked in the Ministry together after all; James Potter and Sirius Black were Aurors, while Lily was so different from Molly although their colouring was similar. Lily worked for the Department on Experimental Charms but she would have been a formidable Unspeakable if she'd wanted to apply. She'd told him once that Charms and James were her life, but she lived to annoy Sirius and teach that rogue manners.

Not many people knew that he'd been James' mentor when he joined the Auror program. Frank Longbottom, his cousin's son was Sirius' mentor. Frank was his age, which was shocking given that Frank's grandmother was his aunt but that's the way the world worked. He missed Frank, he missed Fabian…

He felt his energy depleting as he made his way to Percy's office. He steeled himself, he had to be strong for his son. He walked into the department and raised his hand.

A miscalculation. That tiny movement expended the last of his energy and he collapsed with a smile on his face at seeing his son.

XoooooX

Percy was nervous about spending time with his dad, they'd never spent much time together. His father had sent him a message via the ministry's memo network asking him yesterday if he and Oliver would join him for lunch it was so hard to pretend to be alright when you weren't. It was still shocking to have his grandmother show up on his doorstep the other day. She'd apologized for not being a part of his life. She owled him daily to make sure he was alright.

They'd had a second appointment with Mind Healer Ted Tonks.

He'd been pleased they'd taken his homework assignment literally. Healer Tonks had insisted they explain why they chose the name Alvin Drystan Wood. He waved off their questions why it mattered claiming it was therapy.

When they'd explained, he'd taken one look at them and asked if Oliver was still sharing his bed.

Percy felt his face flush, Oliver climbed into bed with him every night wearing a white undershirt that clung to his muscular torso like a second skin and boxers. Percy still slept in his old nightshirts. They were old fashioned and used but he didn't care because they were comfortable.

A hand squeezed his shoulder.

Percy looked up to see Oliver, looking so sexy. He had to have come from practice. Oliver had that 'I've just been flying and barely took the time to shower' look he loved. He swallowed; he liked having Oliver hold him at night. It kept the nightmares at bay for some reason. He loved the man, Oliver maybe Quidditch obsessed but he was still Percy obsessed. He'd come home last night exhausted; running the department in Lord/Mr. Crouch's absence was exhausting. Oliver had a hot bath waiting for him; there were lavender based potions in the water. Oliver had undressed him like he was a child and not a lover placing him in the tub and washed his hair. Later he'd dressed him in a clean nightshirt, fed him and carried him to bed. He'd received a massage that put him to sleep. He'd slept straight into this morning. He covered Oliver's hand with his own, "Hey."

Oliver hugged his gently, "Hey yourself. You still planning on joining us for lunch? You really should make them work harder. You're the youngest in the department. Its rude of them to overwork you, Head Boy or not. You don't need to take on more then your fair share."

Percy sighed, they had this discussion many times since Oliver came back into his life. They hadn't yesterday because instead of lecturing him Oliver had pampered him. Merlin, he'd needed it. He had been so tired.

Oliver held up his hand, "Come on. We should be ready to go when your dad gets here. Where are your coat and muffler?"

Percy pointed to the coat rack beside the door,

Oliver took a few long strides and snatched them. He pulled a worn hat that Percy hated from his pocket, "It's cold out there and I don't want you getting sick."

Deciding he was too mentally drained to argue Percy let Oliver help him into the coat, wrapping the muffler securely around his neck to keep him warm and placing the hat on his head to keep his ears warm. The kindness was a balm to Percy's tormented soul, he could see the love shining fiercely out of Oliver's eyes and it made him warm to the tips of his toes.

Oliver pulled the gloves out of Percy's pockets and slipped them on his hands, "I can't have you getting sick." Taking one of Percy's smaller hands in his.

They started to towards the door to see Mr. Weasley walking slowly towards them and he looked very tired. Oliver remembered that Mr. Weasley rarely looked hale and hearty, he always looked tired but this was worse they he'd ever seen him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Arthur Weasley raised his hand in greeting as if to wave at them, then his eyes rolled back into his head and he seemed to fall in slow motion.

Oliver barely had time to blink before Percy let out a cry and sunk to his knees. He snapped his fingers calling a house elf.

His personal elf Topsy showed up. "Master Ollie be wanting Topsy?"

Oliver snapped, "Topsy get Healer Smythe and Mind Healer Tonks. Tell them Lord Weasley's eldest son's collapsed."

Topsy nodded, "Topsy go at once." She disappeared as quickly as she'd come.

Oliver hugged Percy, "The Healers will be here soon. They'll make sure he's alright."

XoooooX

It took less then fifteen minutes for both Healers to come hurrying down the hallway.

Percy wasn't taking it well at all, he was in such a deep state of shock Oliver was worried he might faint.

"I can't find what's wrong with him. Its like his body is shutting down." Smythe muttered.

Healer Tonks turned his attention to Percy, "Where should we take him?"

Oliver had no idea, "I'll go find out."

He hurried away, he stepped into the floo, instead of saying 'Weasley Hall', he said, 'Hogwarts' Head of Slytherin's apartment'.

He tumbled out of the floo to see Nymphadora Tonks, Professor Lupin, Professor Prince-Malfoy and Lord Malfoy.

There was a tense atmosphere.

Oliver stepped out speaking very fast, not sure who he addressing, "Come quickly, Arthur collapsed. He came to visit Percy and was taking us to lunch. I summoned Healer Smythe and Healer Tonks. Percy was beside himself and nearly fainted, I just left them. Something is terribly wrong."

Professor Sn…Prince-Malfoy whispered, "The soulbond…it's weakening."

Oliver knew what a soulbond was, he'd once hoped to be soulbonded with Percy before they had been magically separated by Dumbledore's manipulations.

Lord Malfoy touched his Bondmate's arm, "How do we heal it?"

"I'm not a healer but I believe they have to be taken to a safe place and lain in a bed together so their magic can heal them."

"How do we get to the Aerie?" Professor Lupin asked. "We don't have Prewett blood."

"Percy does," Oliver was a bit confused but that wasn't important right now was it?

Professor Prince-Malfoy stared him down, "Was Percy sickly as a child?"

Oliver swallowed, "Yes…why?" what were they talking about…?

"That settles it. We need the sons closest in blood."

Professor Lupin nodded, "The twins."

Lord Malfoy glanced at Professor Prince-Malfoy, "Blood scrying is difficult. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Who do we need?" Professor Lupin asked.

Oliver was curious having little knowledge of such magic, what did they need blood scrying for?

"As much of his blood as we can get. Oliver, is Bill still in Britain? I know Charlie is about the grounds because of the Tournament." Professor Prince-Malfoy paced.

Oliver nodded, "Yes. Bill is staying with his grandfather; he hasn't been to the Burrow."

"Good. Inform him his father is ill. Have Arthur removed from the Ministry and taken straight to Weasley Hall. Tell the Healers he is suffering from a breaking soulbond. It is killing him. Send Bill here. I would ask for Percy but he must stay with his father. Percy is of his blood and his only tie to his beloved; Percy must hold Arthur to life. Perhaps Professor Lupin, you could ask Dobby to get Charlie? He should be with the dragons on the western edge of the forest."

"I don't understand." Oliver said.

Professor Lupin snapped, "Percy is Arthur's son but not by Molly. Arthur's true mate is dying or at least very ill, it is weakening Arthur. If we don't find Percy's bearer then both Percy's fathers will die. Now GO!" he summoned an elf Oliver suspected was 'Dobby' and sent him on his errand.

Oliver grabbed floo powder and jumped into the floo shouting, "Weasley Hall."

He exited the floor shouting for a House elf, "Where is Lord Weasley?"

"Lord Weasley be in his study."

"Show me. Where is Bill?"

"Master William is at Gringotts."

The house elf led him to Percy's grandfather's study, he threw open the door. "we've got an emergency. You must send a house elf to the Ministry. Arthur's collapsed. Professor Prince-Malfoy says it's a breaking soulbond. He believes that your son must be brought home. Bill must be sent to Hogwarts. Professor Prince-Malfoy thinks Blood scrying is the best chance of saving your son."

"Arthur collapsed? Breaking soulbond? Merlin I'd ask you to explain from the beginning but I take it from your demeanour we haven't the time." He summoned Dika and Ira sending them their separate ways. "Where is Percy?"

"In the care of Healer Tonks. He didn't take seeing his father collapse well." Oliver said feeling guilty about abandoning Percy when he needed him.

Septimus, Lord Weasley must have sensed how he felt for he came around and grasped his shoulders, "Take a deep breath. You've done what was best for Percy by getting his father help. Come, we must tell Cedrella that her son is coming home. Though these would not be the terms she would be pleased with. Breaking soulbond eh? I wonder…if being separated from the person he soulbonded to would cause his magic to become so weak that he had to reassigned. Arthur was an Auror once upon a time. Percy was a few months old when he was told he'd been reassigned. Molly didn't take it well, she found out on Bill's birthday I think. She tore into him, the children were crying. When we tried to tell her now wasn't the time she threw us out and told us never to darken her door again. Yes, that's how she put it too. Here we are, Cedrella's sitting room." He rapped on the door sharply, "Cedrella?"

"Come in."

Septimus opened the door, "You will need to have Arcturus' room readied. He's collapsed. A breaking soulbond is the most likely explanation. The healers are bringing him and Percival here."

Oliver watched as Percy's grandmother's face turned white and she seemed to press her lips into a tight line.

"Dika has been sent to inform the Healers to bring Arcturus and Percival here. Ira was sent to Gringotts to send William to Hogwarts. Professor Prince-Malfoy is attempting Blood scrying in hopes of locating Arcturus' soulmate before its too late."

"Soulmate?" Cedrella's voice was cold but trembling slightly, her eyes were full of pain.

Oliver spoke up uncertainly, "They believe that Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George's bearer wasn't Molly."

Cedrella looked faint, "Not Molly? Then it could only be…"

"Yes," Septimus said in a voice above a whisper, "Gideon. I thought he was dead…that he'd died with Fabian."

Oliver shook his head, "They believe he's alive; I mean Lord Malfoy, Professors Prince-Malfoy and Lupin. That he's being held in the 'Aerie' I think they said."

Septimus was flushed with rage, "in his home this whole time?"

Oliver nodded, "they think he's imprisoned. That Percy and his brothers were taken away from him I think. I didn't hear all of it."

"I never liked that Molly. I liked Gideon. I approved of him. One minute they, Arcturus and Gideon were inseparable, then the next he didn't seem to knew he existed. The Bonding between Molly and Arcturus happened so fast. She claimed she was pregnant…" Cedrella muttered, wringing her hands before snapping for a house elf and ordering them to be sure that Arcturus' bedroom was ready.

The house elf disappeared.

Another appeared shortly, "Dika come to tell Mistress that Healers be here with Master Arcturus and Master Percy."

Cedrella stormed past her husband and her grandson's lover, running.

Septimus stared at her before hurrying after her.

Oliver needed to know Percy was alright and followed them.

He saw Arthur unconscious and barely breathing on a stretcher. Percy was being helped along by Healer Tonks who was practically dragging him along.

Oliver hurried to them and picked up Percy gently, holding him close and kissing his forehead, "I'm here."

XoooooX

The worst thing about being transferred abruptly to the London Branch of Gringotts was that you got handed the first job his goblin supervisors thought of. They tolerated wizards at best and loathed them at worst. Like he told his mother, as long as he brought them treasure they barely noticed much about them. Goblins hated paperwork. His job was as Griphook put it was to coordinate with Aurors and other law enforcement to track down the missing Potter jewels. He'd been leered at and told to discover if he was as good as locating jewels, as he was gold.

He was suspicious that Professor Flitwick was part goblin, not that he asked. Truth be told he was glad of that suspicion. It made him sure that the exposure to someone as decent as Professor Flitwick kept him from disliking all goblins. He learned to take them like anyone else. They had their nice ones and difficult to handle ones. Having a mother like Molly, he'd learned sometimes you had to know when to bite your tongue.

He was reading through reports he'd received detailing jewels and jewellery that had turned up in raids or arrests but so far nothing matching the descriptions he'd been given.

There was an Apparation like pop; standing in his cramped closet of an office was one of Grandfather's house elves.

"Master Septimus be ordering Irma to tell Master Bill to go to Hogwarts. Professor Prince-Malfoy be wanting you. It's important."

Bill jumped to his feet, flicking his wand, his reports ending up in his desk and the drawer warded shut. He grabbed his jacket and muffler; he wondered what the hell his former professor wanted. Why did his grandfather send one of his house elves after him?

XoooooX

Charlie was seeing to the dragons that were not happy to be in their pens. He was grateful that the request the Ministry had sent for a fourth Dragon had been rescinded. Dragomir was so irate he'd threatened to bring the worst behaved nesting mother they had, a Hungarian Horntail that liked to try to eat keepers for lunch.

To feed the dragons the reserve was forced to raise sheep in great numbers. Each fully-grown dragon ate two to three sheep per meal. More if they were breeding…

Charlie liked dragons, though he kept it to himself he was a Chuvash and that was a humanoid dragon. He had his inheritance and having brothers like Bill and Percy knew that when one had questions you went to the library. He figured it out after reading a thick book on Creature inheritances. He'd had such pain in his back that he'd ended up running out of the castle and ran as far from the castle as he could. He had collapsed to his knees, groaning. Staring at his hands he'd watched them turn to claws and then there was a splash of blood as his wings torn out of his back.

He'd been born with a deformity the healer called 'angel wings' his shoulder blades weren't connected to his back; he could make them jut out if he wanted like 'wings'. Now he knew why, he looked down, he was taller, a lot taller then Bill and muscular. His hands and arms were clearly scaled and then there were the claws. His clothes were torn, scraps really. He flexed his wings and decided to test them off. He flew around and flew over the Forbidden Forest he remembered. He'd spotted a wild pig and dove into the clearing after it. He snapped its neck and then feasted on the raw meat. The best thing about being on the edge of the Forbidden Forest was it made it easier for Dragomir and himself as well as the one other keeper who were Chuvash to hunt.

Charlie tossed a buck he'd killed into the Swedish Short Snout's enclosure.

They'd brought the tamest nesting mother's they had; their one Welsh Green, one of their three Chinese Fireball and his Swedish Short Snout. When a dragon was getting too 'frisky' for its native environment entreaties were sent from its home Ministry to the various dragon preserves. Unless of course the dragon preserve chose to enact a breading program. They were breeding or trying to anyway, Welsh Greens and Chinese Fireballs. The Swedish Short Snout came to them after its mate had been put down. It had just laid its eggs. It had been at the preserve a few days when Dragomir decided to bring it along.

His musing was interrupted by the arrival of an unfamiliar House elf. "Master Charlie? Would you be being Master Charlie Weasley?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes."

"Master Remus, Master Severus and Master Lucius be wanting you. They be saying its urgent. Must come now."

The house elf wrapped its spindly but deceptively strong fingers round his wrist and Apparated him into a furnished apartment that had a clearly distracted Lord Malfoy and Professor Lupin.

"What is going on?"

Bill stumbled through the floo, "What do you need me for? is something wrong with Fred and George?"

Both brothers didn't receive answers.

They began to pace.

The portrait door opened and Severus entered with their twin brothers.

Fred was surprised, "What are you doing here?"

George stared, "Why aren't they with Dad?"

Professor Prince-Malfoy snorted, "It was my idea to insist on your presence. Like I told you George, your father is ill and might die. There is only one way to save him and we need your help."

Bill was surprised; "I know you've helped Percy but why?"

"Because I know what it's like to be forcefully separated from the person you love. I know what it's like to have your child stolen and murdered." Professor Prince-Malfoy said firmly. "This would work best with the blood of three or of seven but I have four. My apartments are specifically warded; they were warded by Slytherin himself." He summoned an ancient chalice, that probably belonged to the House of Prince. "This is a grey ritual, not Dark. It is also a Blood ritual, which is frowned upon by the Ministry. I cannot force you to participate without tainting its purpose but I can request it. This ritual can save your fathers."

"Fathers?" George stammered, "You mean,"

"Molly did not bear you, therefore none of you are her children."

Bill nodded, "That's why none of us bonded to her."

Charlie held out his hand, "I may not care for her but I love my father, I would do anything for him including shed my blood." He rolled up his sleeve carefully.

Professor Lupin blinked, his eyes blinking. "You're a Chuvash!"

Charlie stiffened.

Bill blinked, "What?"

George had guessed as much but said nothing.

"No matter," Professor Prince-Malfoy walked to the hearth, held his hand out to a silver casket, which opened at once. He withdrew a sharp silver knife that was etched with faint designs. "You must sit in a circle and hold hands. Bill to the North, Charlie to the East, Fred to the South and George in the West."

The four brothers arranged themselves as such.

Professor Prince-Malfoy anointed their third eye with oil and held out the knife to Bill, "Slice your left palm from left to right and squeeze the blood into the chalice. Then pass the knife to Charlie who should slice his right. Then Fred's left and George's right."

Each brother sliced the proper hand and passed on the knife before squeezing blood into the goblet.

Professor Prince-Malfoy took the knife with the blood of four brothers and used it to cast two circles. "Repeat these words, 'Blood of our blood we call to you. Blood of our blood we summon you. Come to us father. We name you: Gideon David Prewett!"

Nervously, the four brothers began. Their voices started low but the chanting increased in power. The air above the chalice crackled above them, then a thin window-like vision appeared. Of a man, with red hair or what might have once been red who resembled the twins strongly but seemed weak. His lips were parched, crackled and black with blood but they formed the name soundlessly of Arthur.

Professor Prince-Malfoy whispered, "Chant louder. George. Don't break the circle but bring Charlie and Fred's hands together. Then you need to reach into the shadow, you have to pull him out. Only you can do this. Charlie, pull on your Chuvash. Use your magic to strengthen to circle.

Bill, Charlie and Fred were practically shouting as George reached into the vision, his hand seemed to loose its clarity and appeared blurred.

"Focus. Arthur's life depends on this. I doubt we can actually physically enter through the wards. This ritual is the only way. Bring him through."

The hand George was using was the one he cut; he reached out to thread his fingers with the man who looked like him, "Blood of our blood we call to you. Blood of our blood we summon you. Come to us father. We name you: Gideon Lamorak Prewett!" George spoke in unison with his older brothers but directed his voice into the portal or whatever it was.

The hand tightened around him and George pulled with all his might, focusing his magic. George fell backwards, a tall man weak and barely breathing landed on top of him and the window-like aperture slammed closed.

"Quick, that magic will echo. We must get him to Weasley Hall." Professor Prince-Malfoy returned the magical implements to their homes and grabbed a scrap of parchment. He handed it to Charlie; "Focus of a part of your grandfather's home, then cast 'porto' on it. It will become a temporary portkey. The moment he speaks it. Grab it. "

George held onto the weak man tightly, he felt a connection to him. His blood and magic seemed to sing with his own but the reply from Gideon Prewett was weak, almost silent.

Charlie focused on his Grandfather's library, casting the spell. His Chuvash roared in his ears about vengeance.

Everyone reached for the parchment as the spell was spoken.

Immediately they were under the sensation of a portkey.

Crashing to the plush carpet.

Bill and Charlie recognized it at once; it was their grandfather's library.

Bill had the bittersweet memory of being little and it being his favourite place.

Charlie who was the strongest and the tallest thanks to his Chuvash inheritance took Gideon in his arms. This was his true bearer, his Chuvash recognized him. He sniffed out his father's scent and led them there.

When they arrived the Healers were tending to Percy and Arthur.

Arthur stirred faintly when Charlie and his three brothers entered the room.

"Sweet Merlin! Is that Gideon?" Septimus gasped.

Charlie smelled shock and worry from his grandparents.

Cedrella who had softened because of her Gryffindor Bondmate felt her mask of Black superiority crumble, "Slytherin's Cauldron. He's still alive? Put him on the bed."

Charlie set his bearer down; following his Chuvash's instincts he placed Gideon's hand in his father's.

Arthur's hand squeezed Gideon's and both began to breathe easier.

That reaction made his Chuvash smug.

Healer Smythe cast diagnostic spells, "Merlin. What is going on?"

Professor Prince-Malfoy had finally entered and answered the Healer, "Forced separation was slowly killing them both. They were soulbonded in their youth. An Auror discovered quite by accident he was being held against his will. We managed to safely retrieve him and hoped we would arrive in time. Is the damage being healed?"

Healer Smythe nodded, "When Oliver Wood mentioned a breaking soulbond I was sure he was misinformed. Soulbonds are rare."

Professor Prince-Malfoy paled, "No wonder he tried to separate Percy and Oliver. He was worried they might become soulbonded."

Charlie looked at his brother Percy who looked so small in Oliver's arms. He hadn't seen them together in years; he was struck by how right they looked together. He and his Chuvash were in agreement they'd shred anyone who tried to separate his former teammate and his brother.

Oliver had being holding Percy's limp form in his arms, "I'm here, Percy, your dad will be okay."

Percy slowly awakened, "Ollie?"

"He's resting now."

Percy blinked.

Charlie watched the face that reminded him of so much of Fred and George, its wrinkles were ironing out, colour slowly returned to his skin and the hair began turning red. They were familiar, who was that?

Percy asked quietly, "Who is this?"

"The man who bore us." Charlie said trying to tell his brother gently, "He was kidnapped and imprisoned. He somehow bore dad five sons; Bill, myself, Percy, Fred and George."

"What about Ronald and Ginevra?" his grandfather asked.

"They share no blood with us." Charlie announced, knowing it was true but it was the first time he'd said it out loud.

Septimus thundered, "She dare to sleep with another after bonding to my son and heir?"

"Be quiet Septimus." Cedrella said imperiously, "We both know that his soulbond with Gideon makes any other bond null and void. If not impossible, I doubt Arthur actually could sleep with her despite that woman's attempts to charm him into bed."

"Because she didn't bear us, would that explain why we felt nothing for her? No connection?" Bill asked.

Ted spoke up after determining despite the shock that Percy would recover. "Magical offspring who have not been adopted usually attach to their bearer and sire in some way. If for some reason one parent is not around, the child might attach to a parental figure that assumes that place. For example, young Malfoy attached to Professor Prince-Malfoy rather then to the mother who birthed him."

"That is why I felt a connection with Gideon the moment I touched him." George said quietly.

"I think, because you are very much like him are you not?" Ted replied, "The younger twin, his son. You are also attracted to men as he is."

George flushed scarlet, "Yes. I am attracted to them but I haven't attempted to pursue a relationship."

Fred's eyes seemed to be laughing at him, Charlie noticed.

George looked like he felt guilty about the statement.

Charlie wondered if it was because of his growing intimacy with Viktor Krum. He'd seen Viktor win and then kiss his youngest brother in front of the entire crowd of spectators. George really seemed to like Bulgarian Seeker, who was also Durmstrang's Triwizard Champion. However George was too shy to really attempt to be all that forward or flirtatious. During the four years they'd been at school together he'd never really seen George interested in anyone, even though he lived in Romania he was the closest to George who was the youngest. They'd always been close, Fred would write to him about his exploits but George wouldn't even mention crushes.

Healer Tonks continued, "Because you were afraid of how your family would take it. As you can see your father's true Bondmate is a man, I doubt he will object. You see how your grandfather accepts Oliver, how could he fail accept the man of your choice if he already accepts them?"

"If they are worthy of you and treat you well that is all we wish for, George." Cedrella said with a firm voice that allowed for no objections.

"I don't care if you like blokes." Bill shrugged, "all the more ladies for Fred and I."

"Bit odd being the same in everything but sexual tastes." Fred said with a frown.

Charlie wondered if he truly had already having approved of Viktor.

Professor Lupin said from the doorway, "Your uncle Fabian was so attracted to girls that he slept with more girls then Padfoot and Padfoot was the biggest playboy in my year. Younger, older, he didn't care. He loved all women; any woman and few could resist him without massive effort. He was so attractive and attentive that most girls couldn't spend more then five minutes in his company without becoming willing bed mates."

Fred laughed, "So I am as like Fabian as Mu…Molly claims."

"Of course, you are born of his twin." Ted nodded.

Septimus shifted nervously, "Can you tell how many children he attempted to bring to term?"

Healer Smythe cast a spell, "Six. But he lost one."

Bill whispered, "The miscarriage Mu…Molly claimed to have had after Percy but before the twins. She has no ties to us but that of an aunt. She faked pregnancies with us…she had to have been involved in this."

"As well as passing off Ronald and Ginevra as Arthur's children. I never understand how she managed to have a girl. All Weasleys are male…" Cedrella said contemptuously. "I never liked her, how Arthur could go from inseparable with Gideon to engaged to his sister I never quite understood. Gideon never came to the Bonding so we assumed there were bad feelings there. A mother knows her son and I swore Arthur loved Gideon. He would never have cheated on him."

"He hasn't." Charlie said firmly, "Those are my parents; I know them by scent and magic. I have no true memory of him," he pointed at Gideon, "but a part of me recognizes him." His Chuvash knew both bearer and sire, he felt a connection with them both.

"As do I." His four other brothers muttered together.

"Let their magic recovers from the forced prolonged separation. I'll inform his superior Madam Bones that he is recovering at home. I'll also request that Molly be investigated," Healer Smythe began.

"No. As the Head of the Weasley Family, I'll be speaking to Madam Bones. I want that woman investigated for interference with a bond and kidnapping of children. I will bar her access to Arthur's vault and inform the Goblins that she is not Arthur's true mate. They will want her for embezzling. The only vault of her family's she should have had access too was the vault containing her dowry. The Ministry may have claimed the Prewett line was dead in the male line but the Goblins should have known it was not." Septimus interrupted. "Anything she has attempted to claim in the Prewett name through her sons will have to be reversed."

"Is that why you vote for her?" Bill asked.

"Molly claimed not to be interested in politics and lamented that her brothers weren't there to vote." Septimus was thoughtful.

"No. She said, she regretted that Fabian wasn't there to vote. She never mentions Gideon by name, only Fabian." Cedrella corrected.

"So clearly, she knew he was alive the whole time." Dora said shaking her head, "I'm glad I was where I was today."

There was a crack of Apparation.

Dora blinked.

Standing there wearing a clean but shabby pillowcase was an unfamiliar house elf.

"Master!" his big eyes widened, "Master and his beloved together? I thought that he'd taken him away." He looked at Bill and then each brother in turn, "You're here. Together." He started to cry, "Jocy never so happy." He spied Percy and wailed. "Jocy and other elves punished ourselves severely for allowing harm to come to you. We swore we protect you. Then. Then."

Charlie saw the creature's scared hands.

Percy said quietly, "You knew? What he did to me?"

"Jocy know. Jocy and other elves taking care of master. He sensed danger approaching you, his children and was restless. Each one of us were charged to protect one of you. Master gave me you. Percival is terrible name. Master never agree to it. That bad man wanted to name you. He pick it, Percival Brian Weasley. He'd have preferred you were Percival Brian Dumbledore." Jocy spat.

Percy shivered, "He named me?" that man who murdered his child? He felt faint…

Dora was furious, "He dared name someone else's child? Percival? Arthurian name or not, Percival Dumbledore murdered children!"

Lord Malfoy glared at Dora wanting her to be quiet.

"Percival Dumbledore? I remember that name. I had no idea that was who Molly named Percy after. I thought it odd that she named the children and not Arthur." Septimus mused.

"She belittled Arthur all the time. Telling false stories about their romance, I finally washed my hands of her." Cedrella said stiffly.

"I didn't exactly disown Arthur but we decided that as long as he was legally bound to that woman he would never inherit the headship of the family or the Wizengamot seat. We were hoping that one of you might prove responsible enough for it." Septimus said with a shrug.

"What about Uncle Cador?" Bill asked; Uncle Bilius died when he was a boy and had no children that he knew of.

"His sons are younger and not as magically grounded as you are." Cedrella said through pursed lips.

"If Arthur had no children as Bilius did then he would have been passed over anyway. We were considering Bill." Septimus nodded.

"I wondered why so soon after graduation both William and Charles took jobs as far away as they did." Cedrella looked both curious and worried.

"Molly is overbearing and runs the Burrow like she is the Head of a Ministry Department and we work for her. She allows for no deviation from her plans for us. I wanted to continue playing Quidditch but when I became Head Boy she made me quit. I would have rather stayed Quidditch Captain but they did let me pass it on to Charlie. I missed being Keeper; I never wanted to be Head Boy. I had the grades for it and did it well but I didn't enjoy it as much as being Quidditch Captain. Molly wouldn't hear of me giving it up, she told me I was quote, 'being a fool and passing up a great opportunity'. She would not allow me to ruin my life because of some stupid game. I would have liked to play Keeper Seventh Year; then I might have had a shot at playing for the Cannons. They wouldn't even let me attend Tryouts because I didn't play my last year. I had Twelve N.E.W.T.s so I interned for Gringotts and got accepted into their Cursebreaking Department, which had me transferred to Egypt. I was pleased that I ended up being quite good at it." Bill said reluctantly.

"I didn't realize she meddled so much, I am sorry William. If you had told me I would have interceded." Septimus said apologetically.

Charlie said in his deep voice, "I never stood up to Molly until I woke up and realized I was a Chuvash on my 16th birthday. I kept it a secret, a bit difficult but I already knew I had an affinity for both Flying and Magical Creatures. I was determined to succeed at one or the other. I was glad my marks weren't high enough for me to earn Head Boy. I saw how miserable Bill was and just focused on the subjects that would get me accepted." not admitting his difficult with reading that hadn't resolved until he came into his inheritance. "I would never be able to be with a woman, I expected to be single forever considering that submissive males are considered rare."

"How did you get accepted by the Preserve Charles?" his grandmother asked.

"I proved I could understand the Dragons. I could from the start convince even the most unruly dragon to behave. They allow me closer then their human caretakers; I can actually treat their injuries or magically examine their eggs without being attacked with intent to kill." Charlie shrugged; he sometimes was injured but usually from playing hero and rescuing a colleague from an angry dragon.

"They know you're a Chuvash?"

"The Dragons do, and the current head of the Preserve Dragomir is one as well. His mate is a pretty female submissive. I have only been allowed to visit their home twice; he is very protective about his brood." Charlie was as honest with them as he could be.

"It's the Black blood showing through." Cedrella said. "We claim to have Chuvash in our bloodline."

"That and Metamorphmagus." Dora laughed as she copied Charlie's face with some difficulty.

Charlie could tell he was far too tall to truly become, and that his faint scale-like skin weren't something she could copy well.

"So you really are Andromeda's daughter I see." Cedrella said.

"Of course I am. The first Black to accept me was Sirius I, the brother of former Head Master Phineas Nigellus Black."

Cedrella gasped, "Sirius? Grand Uncle Sirius? Grandfather's brother? I thought he was dead."

"He still lives." Lord Malfoy said politely, "he closed Black Manor to all Blacks when he found his mate. He has risen to be King of the Chuvash and has told Dumbledore to leave Harry alone for they share blood. I wonder why he doesn't know about Charlie."

"Chuvash aren't as cliquey as Veela." Charlie replied, "We claim deference to the Chuvash King but few meet him much less know him. I have never heard his name and had no idea that I was one of his descendants. I would gladly swear fealty to him if he is honourable."

"He is. He was furious at his descendants for forgetting their true heritage. He was going to strike my mother's sisters from the family. He was incredibly dismayed that they would submit themselves to follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Dora said with pride. "It was the first time I was proud to be a Black."

"I always wondered why Walburga did such a thing. Septimus was as pureblooded as anyone and my parents weren't against our bonding but she was. I was never so ashamed to be Black as when I heard she blasted me off the Family Tree." Cedrella said stiffly, "I wouldn't have given Septimus up."

"Andromeda wouldn't give me up, not for threats or anything. I think she suspected you loved someone else or at least wouldn't be interested in her. She was surprised I dared pursue her when she was already betrothed from the cradle to you, Lord Malfoy." Ted said quietly.

"I wish you both joy and I beg pardon for any injury I caused or slight I gave while reluctantly Bonded to that woman." Lord Malfoy apologized.

"We should probably take our leave and let Arthur and Gideon rest." Cedrella fixed each person with a pointed stare that dared them to protest. She glanced at the elf, "I don't know exactly why you couldn't protect my grandson or my son's beloved but I expect you to remain in this room until they wake. When they do you are summon only myself or my husband. If you fail I will see to it that your Master gives you clothes."

Jocy nodded wiping away his tears, "Jocy be very good elf. Jocy promise not to leave Hall. Jocy be telling no one where Master is. Master safe."

"Very well. We will see to it that no one outside this room discovers your master is here. As the unacknowledged Head of the Prewett family we owe him all duty." Cedrella said ask she herded her family and guests from the room.

"Thank you for doing what you could to save our son." Septimus said as his wife closed the door to their son's room.

Professor Prince-Malfoy bowed, "I merely offered your grandsons the tools in which to accomplish this. It was they who saved him."

Bill shook his head; "We could never have done it without you."

Charlie and his young brothers Fred and George agreed.

"We are in your debt Lord Prince." Septimus said, "If there is anything your family needs we will do our best to give our assistance."

"This will make up for my family's recent treatment of yours so our debts are cancelled. While I was Bonded to that woman I did your son ill and treated him far less then he deserved." While Ginevra was not Septimus' blood granddaughter he had put her in danger and threatened the Weasley Family's honour when he placed the Dark Artefact in Ginny's cauldron. That was a debt he intended to repay by helping or at least allowing his mate to help Arthur.

"It is as my Bondmate says. He deems our debts even but we would agree to an alliance." Professor Prince-Malfoy added, "Despite Lord Malfoy' attempts to guide Fudge he is a great fool. Though he was the only one to run against Crouch it would behoove the British Wizarding world to have a stronger leader and an honourable one." A weak leader played into Dumbledore's hands, which was the last thing they needed.

Lord Malfoy nodded, "If we have the Malfoy, Prewett, Prince, Weasley, Black, Potter and Wood votes it might be enough to gain a vote of no-confidence and a discussion during this year's session of the Wizengamot."

"Many are calling for his head. Especially in light of the riot at the World Cup, we were embarrassed before the world. I might be able to convince Augusta to vote with us. She has nothing but disdain for Fudge." Septimus spoke as if he was already in line with their plan. Convincing Augusta might not be too hard; they'd always gotten on well. She might look old but losing her son and daughter-in-law had aged her considerably. Augusta was the widow of his nephew after all.

"It's settled then." Lord Malfoy glanced at Percy, "Any news about Crouch? Is he still ill?"

Percy shook his head, "I'm still trying to keep the department running. I maybe the youngest there but no one is really stepping forward to fill in for him."

Septimus sighed, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

It was clear their grandfather worried for his brother, especially after finding out so recently what that dratted headmaster did to Percy and trying to repair his relationship with Oliver. It was a lot to handle but Charlie was sure that Percy could handle it.

Percy smiled, "A wise leader is determined by the events that shape him. I maybe young but I'm doing my best. Who is on the Foreign Relationship Committee? I would prefer if someone from that body took over the Triwizard Championship. I have too much on my plate. Between refusing importation of flying carpets, not to mention ensuring cauldron imports and exports are of safe thickness."

Fred snickered.

Charlie was remembering their teasing from that summer.

Professor Prince-Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "Sufficient thickness is important. A thin cauldron can ruin a potion as you two enterprising young men should know."

Fred swallowed chastised.

"I expect you to study harder." Professor Prince-Malfoy said firmly. "I would think you would like to make Gideon proud of you rather then ashamed. He was a bit of a prankster himself as was your father. He wouldn't hound you about marks like Molly but he would be proud of you if you applied yourself. If you do well enough and still wish to not return next year I am sure your fathers and grandparents would agree to hear you out."

Fred and George looked at one another.

"As much of a bother that school is," Fred began.

"We have learned stuff that helped with product creation." George added.

"We'll actually start studying." Fred said pleasantly.

"Yeah, have to set a good example for Harry. Ron is just a lost cause. He's saying terrible things about Harry still. Any objections to a few pranks to teach him a lesson?" George asked.

"Since he is no blood of mine I don't." Cedrella said walking off.

"Just no permanent injuries you have to explain to Arthur." Septimus said shrugging.

"We better get the twins back to school before anyone really notices they are missing." Professor Lupin spoke from his place at the fringe of the group.

"Yes, it's getting late and I still have to teach." Professor Prince-Malfoy nodded, "Come boys, back to the grindstone."

XoooooX

The older brothers, the ones of age Bill, Charlie and Percy were the ones who sat to take coffee in one of the parlours.

Bill felt the pressure of being the Defacto head of his family with his dad unconscious. He asked the Healer again, "Are you certain he'll be fine?"

Healer Smythe shrugged, "Soulbonds are so rare and unpredictable. The way it was breaking down before you brought in Gideon Arth,"

Cedrella said sharply, "His name is Arcturus Evrain Weasley."

His sons winced.

Percy had every intention of changing his name officially when he signed the Bonding papers to become Oliver's spouse. To be named after the father of the man who murdered his son vexed him, he remembered Nymphadora Tonks' outburst that that man had murdered children. Well, he thought to himself the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Charlie began quietly, "I'll have to return to Hogwarts soon. After the First Task is completed and we return the dragons to the preserve I'll return. Our director is big on family so I'm sure he'll have no problem giving me time off. I'll stop in every day to check on them."

Septimus nodded, "If there is any drastic change, I'll send a house elf for you."

Bill sipped his whiskey, "I'll continue to stay here. I've yet to find a place to live."

Cedrella had a glass of sherry; she waved her free hand dismissively, "No rush. Why shouldn't you live here? We've all but decided you'll inherit after all. Your grandfather can instruct you as to how things are. On the weekends he can introduce you to the tenants. Why bother with a place? You're twenty-three, you should be mixing with young people. Go clubbing, looking up schoolmates. I won't tell you to settle down right away but be sure the girl you choose will make a fine Lady of the Manor. I'll want to vet the woman who will once day replace me."

Septimus scoffed, "Replace you? Cedrella you know that you're irreplaceable. If you weren't I would have traded you in for a younger woman."

Cedrella said dryly, "You could try but I would fight you every inch of the way. Don't you dare try what Nott did. I'm still suspicious he killed off both his wives. After her second miscarriage she apparently committed suicide. She supposedly wept over the note saying she loved her husband- as if she could but she couldn't give him a child. So she would leave him free to marry again. He waited a good twenty or so years. He married a Yaxley I think or was it a Prince? I don't remember but she was about Cassiopeia's age. She didn't last long either, died suspiciously when her son was four or five."

Charlie laughed, "It would be funny if George was married before you. There is a fine young man who is clearly smitten with our youngest brother. I believe you would be hard pressed to find a fault in him. He clearly worships the ground George walks on."

Septimus laughed, "I wonder what Arcturus would say to that, giving away his youngest before the elder. That used to be unheard off but only among sisters. The younger sisters couldn't be Bonded or some times even officially engaged until the eldest sister had married. A sad business. "

"One I'm sure that Walburga would have resurrected if she had the chance." Cedrella said stiffly, she thoroughly disliked that woman dead or alive though she preferred the formerly Lady Black dead.

Bill coughed nervously, "It would be disconcerting to have George Bonded before myself. Although I'd have to agree with Charlie, I really care more about him being happy then anything else."

Cedrella spoke up, "Percy darling, if you and your young man would like to stay here it would be no trouble to have the house elves make up a room."

"Cedrella darling, we haven't eaten yet and I'm sure since Arcturus collapsed on his way to take them out to lunch Percival and Oliver haven't eaten yet." Septimus said politely.

Cedrella nodded, "It is about time to have luncheon. William, have you eaten?"

Bill shook his head, "I was up to my ears in reports at Gringotts and hadn't reached a stopping place."

"What about you Charles?"

Charlie swallowed, "I ate."

Cedrella's eyes narrowed, "What pray tell?"

Charlie sighed, "An entire elk."

Bill started at him and then seemed to nod, "Of course you did."

Cedrella stared at him, "Why in Merlin's name would one eat an entire elk? You didn't it raw did you?" her expression changing from and disbelief to one of disgust.

Bill laughed, "I suspect her did. After all, he is a,"

Charlie glared at him, "Bill…"

Bill seemed to ignore him as if he hadn't grown out of his older sibling's duty to report things to a parental figure. "He's a Chuvash."

Charlie groaned, seeming to sink into his chair in embarrassment.

Cedrella nodded, "You must have inherited it from my side of the family."

Septimus snorted, "Oh posh. He could just as easily inherited it from mine. After all, we're descended from Arthur himself. His father was known as Uther Pendragon after all and was rumoured to be part dragon thus making him Chuvash. Arthur's half sister was Morganna Le Faye and she had a Fae inheritance, though she was a Dark Witch. Now darling your family doesn't have the only bloodline around with Chuvash in it. Anyone related to Godric Gryffindor would also have Chuvash, like a wand magical creature inheritances chose the wizard. Considering how much intermingling of blood and magic has happened for millennia between the pureblood families I'm sure many of them have the possibility of a Chuvash creature inheritance. Unless you dig up a spell to trace his Chuvash ancestor we'll have to admit it could come from one or both of us."

Oliver asked, "If I have Fae in my line and your line is descended from a son of Arthur's whose aunt would have been Fae despite not having a Fae born into my line it might be possible any child we have might be revealed to be one on their sixteenth birthday."

Charlie was still upset with Bill for tittle taling about his inheritance but his grandparents not only seemed to accept it but also argued whose line he was more likely to have received it from. The bickering made him feel more like he belonged here. After the crampness of The Burrow this place was like heaven or at least a palace…

The room filled with silence as they remembered that Arcturus, more commonly known as Arthur and his soulmate, the bearer of his children, Gideon Prewett lay upstairs. Not even the healer could say if it was too late. Yet, they all; Arcturus' parents and elder three sons preferred to hope for the best.

Soon a house elf would call them to lunch and they would finally eat.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: I know some of this was included in Unlikely Heroes chapter 21 Dora stumbles on a secret but I thought I'd show the other half of the story- the Weasley side of it. most of it is through the eyes of Charlie with some Bill, Percy and even Oliver's view. I hope it all made sense and you weren't confused. Thanks for reading!


	9. Gringotts goblins visit Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this takes place just prior to chapter 21- Molly confronts Dumbledore. This chapter is dedicated to RRW who I believe wanted to know what happened between chapter 8 of this fic and chapter 22 of Unlikely Heroes. I hope you like it and it answers any questions you might have.

Chapter 9- Gringotts goblins visit Molly

 

November 23, 1994

Molly Weasley was furious. Arthur was spending more time at the Ministry lately, more then usual. He wasn't even coming home most nights. When she did see him that useless excuse for a man came home for a quick shower and to change his wrinkled clothes, which he'd obviously slept in.

None of her children had owled her in weeks, Percy had upped and moved from his closet of an apartment. Her golden child had to move out of his perfectly fine bedroom; after all her youngest children all had their own rooms. The last time she'd heard from Hogwarts was regarding her youngest son who had allegedly hit that arrogant Muggleborn witch Hermione Granger. That useless clod of a girl had her head in her books most of the time and hadn't a clue how to do house work.

If only her angel Ginny would capture Harry Potter's heart and become Lady Potter her life would be prefect. She'd be the mother in law of the Boy Who Lived. What more could she want? She'd show her in laws that she was just as good as they were. What right did Arthur's pretentious parents have to tell him that she wasn't the right person for him or to suspect her of faking a pregnancy? Of course she had, not that it was any of their business. She knew the moment her disgusting worthless excuse for a brother had conceived her Arthur's child. She'd planned her theft of Arthur immediately; she wouldn't lose her perfect prince to her pathetic excuse for a wizard relation. Now Arthur was hers and he wasn't escaping her. She'd bled his accounts dry; if he left her he'd have nothing. She played the role of the perfect supporting wife, everyone would feel sorry for her. She'd cry that he worked too many hours, that he suffered from an undiagnosable draining of magic that had him not only transferred out of the field but had ended up with a lower wage job. With Arthur's parents having disowned him and turned their back on his poor children…

She smirked; it would be so easy to play. She'd played the good wife and doting mother for so long that some days even she believed it. Did her children know how far she'd gone for them? She'd secured both Bill and Percy's positions as Prefects and later Head Boy. She scrimped and saved even having her own garden. When they ran out of room they simply picked up part of another ruin and added it to the Burrow. Now their house was a conversational piece.

She detesting the pretentious Lovegoods who lived 'round the hill. Their house Rook Folly was more unique and their gardens were always immaculate and flowering. They had a daughter just Ginny's age and that Xenos was an uppity Malfoy despite taking his wife's name. Poor Ginny never had a friend her age because Xeno was always working and insisting that his precious princess stay with him. Why couldn't he have let his daughter out of his sight for an hour at least to let them play? She'd have thought the girl was a squib or ugly the way he hid her away. It wasn't until the September Ginny finally went away to school that she'd seen her. With her white blonde hair and silver eyes it was clear as crystal that Luna took after her Malfoy relations. So she had been shocked when Ronald reported she was a Ravenclaw. With looks like that Luna Lovegood should have been in Slytherin like her cousin Draco Malfoy.

According to her Ron, Draco Malfoy was just as much of an insufferable arse as his father was before him. Severus Snape seemed to dote on him. What did they expect now that Lucius Malfoy had separated from Narcissa Black and was now apparently Bonded to him. Why anyone would want Severus of all people she did not understand. Good-looking people belonged with other good-looking people. Narcissa and Lucius were cut out of the same cloth and deserved each other. Then again Severus Snape was ugly, with a hooked nose, sallow skin and greasy black hair. He clearly hadn't changed much since they were at school together. Arthur had been five years ahead of the creep and she four.

Now Ron and Harry were on the outs, probably Severus' fault. Why the Ministry hadn't charged him with kidnapping she didn't know but she suspected it had something to do with Lucius and bribery.

She was sitting down with her feet up and sipping tea while her house elf Riri cleaned. With all her children out of the house she didn't have to do all the housework herself anymore. Half the time she hadn't and had taken naps, her house elf had Glamoured itself to look like her as it cared for the house and children.

Molly laughed sardonically; this was her life and her world to rule. No one was going to change her world against her will.

Her peace was shattered by the loud clang of the doorbell that almost no one used.

Molly was tempted to sent Riri to answer the door but caution stayed her voice. She hurried to her front door.

At first glance the front porch appeared to be empty.

A deep, gravely voice came from closer to her knees.

"Would I be correct in the assumption that you are Miss Mary Prewett better known as Molly?"

Molly said icily, "My name is Molly Weasley." she was being interrupted by a _goblin_ , just who did he think he was?

"According to our records you have signed no paperwork to facilitate the use of such a name."

Molly stared, "What do you mean?"

"Since three of your purported sons who are most likely to inherit from your brothers are of age we had ordered a surprise audit. Imagine our surprise when we discovered that you magically have no claim to anything Prewett beyond your own personal vault. After all according to Wizarding law a woman cannot inherit."

"A grossly outdated and prejudicial law." Molly grumbled.

"Never the less it is true. If your brothers are most sincerely perished, then the estate they might have inherited must be held intact until which time one of your purported sons proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that they are the true heir. To falsify their inheritance remands them to the custody of our courts." The goblin and his companion who was dressed in the attire of one of the Gringotts guard spear and all smiled maliciously. "I do hope for your ladyship's sake we don't find evidence that you've been embezzling. That is a life sentence under goblin law."

Molly swallowed, "What would you define as such?"

"Accessing Vaults that should be held in trust for your sons, selling of Prewett property and pocketing the proceeds, removal of any family heirlooms. In short anything that the Wizarding world might consider theft. Considering the gravity of the crime sometimes our courts decree death." The goblin sneered, "Of course if you have done none of these things, you need not fear. There is one matter of trouble; according to our records if heir apparent Fabian Lancelot died Gideon was to inherit. However according to Gringotts Gideon Lamorak Prewett, born of Danau of the House of Burke and Dathan Mathias of the House of Prewett isn't dead. Yet the Ministry has issued a death certificate…we would appreciate if you could explain that Ms. Prewett. According to our paper work if Gideon Lamorak dies the estate is to pass to one Arcturus Evrain Weasley, born to Cedrella of the House of Black for Septimus of the House of Weasley. It does not say it passes to any children you bear. The Ministry has seven children registered as born to, yet according to our records you have two children."

Molly's eyes hardened, "There must be some mistake Mr.?"

"You may call me Griphook. This is my companion Umor." Griphook said sharply. "If there is a mistake it is with the Ministry records. Every child born to the Prewett family is automatically added to the Gringotts records. You have two children Ms. Prewett born bastards, a Ronald Bilius and a Ginevra Molly."

"My children Ron and Ginny are not bastards. I'm legally bonded to their father Arcturus Weasley."

Griphook glared at her, "If that were true there would be a bonding registered with Gringotts- no such registry exists. According to our records Gideon Lamorak Prewett is not dead. We will be investigating this. I am sure the Ministry would be interested how a woman with only two children to her name is claiming seven or why you insist your brother is dead. You are most certainly not Molly Weasley. All vaults that Arcturus has access to have been summarily seized by Lord Weasley. You are henceforth barred from any Weasley vaults including those held in trust for William Bronwen Weasley, Charles Hector Prewett and Percival Brian Weasley. As no vaults have been created or designated for Frederick Maris and George Caius barring you from theirs will not be necessary at this point. Your access to all Gringotts vaults is at present suspended until which time your rights have been ascertained."

Molly was dumbfounded; "You're telling me that my Bonding is not legal because it wasn't listed with Gringotts, that I have two bastard children and that I am to be suspended from access to any vault that is mine?"

"As a woman and according to Wizarding banking practices, the only vault you should have access to is the vault granted to you in your father's will to be deeded to your husband in case of your Bonding. As you have not been legally bonded in the eyes of Gringotts we are not required to give you access to it. It is up to a male relation to decide how much you are to be granted and when whether bimonthly, quarterly or annually. Until it is determined who Gringotts should view as the legal head of your family, you shall be cut off from anything belonging to the Prewetts. Lord Weasley has already removed you from accessing any vault belonging to or he is recognized as a trustee of."

Molly was furious, "You mean to tell me that I am penniless?"

Griphook sneered, "In short you haven't two Knuts to rub together." He muttered something, various pieces of money and other property was soon hovering in front of him.

"Those are mine!" Molly insisted.

Griphook shook his head, "These belong to the Prewetts or the Weasleys and are not yours in truth. I suggest you get a job Ms. Prewett and request scholarships or something for your two children. When Hogwarts applies to us for payment for their schooling it shall be refused. We shall be taking the cost of their previous education out of your dowry and returning it to the vault in which it belongs."

"What about Fred and George's school expenses?" Molly asked in a voice tight with anger.

Griphook looked at her with distain, "Frederick Maris and George Caius' education is at present under the jurisdiction of Lord Septimus Weasley. Good day Miss."

"Who ordered this? Lord Weasley?"

Griphook turned back to her, "Lord Weasley has at present no say in Prewett business. He did inform us that a full inventory of all Prewett assets would be prudent and that in a few weeks the new Head of that family would be announced."

"I knew it!" Molly hissed, "that man has been nothing but trouble. I wish he'd just die!"

"If he did Ms. Prewett you'd be the first we'd suspect." Griphook told her coldly before leaving with his guard.

Molly watched him until the two goblins disappeared from her sight. She shouted into the house, "I'm going for a walk. I expect the house to be clean and the soup cooking when I return. Don't let anyone in and stay out of sight!"

She made her way to the village they lived on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole.

She hadn't past the hill by very much when she heard a familiar voice.

"Molly? Molly is that you? What are you doing out? When Amos told me, I expected you'd be glued to his side." Sara Diggory, wife of Amos and mother of Cedric called out.

Molly gave the nosy woman a smile, "What did Amos tell you?"

"That Arthur collapsed. You're so devoted to him I can't imagine why you'd be out of the house."

Molly told her the first thought that came to her head; "I just stepped out to pick up some potions for him. It's the old complaint, nothing new. The poor dear works so hard. I've got one of the boys staying with him."

"Which one? Is it Bill or Charlie? I ran into Bill at Gringotts. He transferred there, has he moved back home?" Before she could receive any answer, Sara continued on, "Cedric said Charlie's been seen around the grounds. That he came to watch his brothers fly."

"Fly? I thought Quidditch was cancelled due to the tournament." Molly said politely.

Sara shook her head, "It was a special match that's all I know. So which one is it? I doubt its Percy; he spends as much time at the Ministry as Arthur does. He's getting to be a workaholic as well. Have you seen him lately? Amos says he's starting to look as run down as his father. I heard he is no longer seeing Penelope Clearwater and she's extremely broken up about it."

Molly stared at her, which son did she dare say now since Sara seemed to know where they were all supposed to be? She laughed, "Did I say boy? I met elf, I have my former house elf that I rarely call on who is watching Arthur. I'm so worried that if I didn't have a permanent sticking charm keeping my wand in my pocket I'd lose it."

Sara looked at her intently, "Are you alright Molly? You look like you've received ghastly news."

Molly sighed, "Percy's been working so much he hadn't bothered to inform me he was no longer seeing Penelope. You were the first to tell me. I was looking forward to Percy's future with her."

"Well as much as we'd like to we can't really plan our children's future once they are of age. I'd like Cedric to settle down with a nice Hufflepuff, he is enamoured with that exotic Ravenclaw of Chinese extraction." Sara said is a whiny voice, "The Hufflepuff doesn't even have to be a pureblood. If they turned out anything like Ted Tonks we'd even tolerate a Muggleborn."

Molly couldn't imagine why a pureblood lady would even consider agreeing to a bonding between her only child and a Mudblood. "Well I've got to get going. You know I wouldn't like to leave Arthur for long." She tried to get away by walking as fast as she could.

"Wait up I'll come with you. I've got to,"

"I'm in a hurry Sara. Another time perhaps. I should have just sent the elf for them. Then I wouldn't have to leave Arthur. That's what I'll do. I'll just go right back home. I can't even concentrate much less remember what I was going to pick up." Molly turned around and went back towards the Burrow.

She threw open the door and made her way into the kitchen to see her elf wringing its hands and looking nervous.

Molly snapped, "What is wrong with you? Why aren't you working?"

"Miss Molly…it's Gideon…"

Molly shrieked, "What have I told you about using that name?"

"But miss Molly…Riri trying to say. He be missing. No one can find him. Jocy missing too…"

What did that goblin mean that there was no proof that useless excuse for a relation wasn't dead? He was declared dead by the Ministry.

Now Arthur collapsed and no one told her?

Fabian's pathetic twin and a house elf were missing? She hoped they were both dead.

First thing she would make Percy do when he became Minister for Magic was to insist on an overhaul of inheritance law that would allow a female relative to determine who inherited. Also that witches could inherit because entails would be deemed illegal. Gringotts goblins had declared war on the wrong witch.

Albus…she had to see Albus. Their plan was falling to pieces. She was penniless; her children were Merlin knew where. Charlie and Bill were in the country and they hadn't seen her? Arthur wasn't coming home…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: I didn't include any of Chapter 22 because I thought this could stand on its own. I hope it all makes sense and you weren't confused. Thanks for reading!


	10. Dora visits the Daily Prophet

Chapter 10- Dora visits the Daily Prophet

 

 

November 24, 1994

 

Dora assumed the guise of her investigative person, Ashley Davison, whose plain features of a young woman of indeterminable age with reddish hair and pale brown eyes would make her as unmemorable as sneaking around Hogwarts in a Hufflepuff uniform. She made her way to the reception desk. “Is Ms. Skeeter available?” she looked around nervously as if she wanted to avoid being noticed.

 

The receptionist looked up, “Oh yes. Do you have an appointment?”

 

Dora shook her head, “No. Do I need one? I’ve got some things to tell her…”

 

“If it’s for a story go right ahead, take the stairs to the second floor, her office is the second door on the right, she’s got one of the window offices.”

 

“Thank you Miss?”

 

“Jane Goodwin.”

 

“Thank you Miss Goodwin.” Dora called back as she made her way as unobtrusively as possible.

 

Tiptoeing her way up the stairs and timidly knocking on Skeeter’s door, still looking about as if wanting to avoid notice.

 

“Come in! Barney if you’re here to complain again I shan’t listen.”

 

Dora opened the door slowly, “It’s not Barney. It’s just me miss, Ashley Davidson…”

 

Rita stared at her through her spectacles, “Who might you be?”

 

Dora swallowed, “I…work for Lord Weasley. I overheard some things I think you might be interested in hearing.  I read your stories all the time. I promised myself if I ever overheard something I must be telling you first.” She sat smoothed her skirt out and looked up, “It’ll cost you though. One thousand Galleons.”

 

Rita snorted, “That kind of money? For gossip? Don’t waste my time. Don’t let the wards smack you on the way out!”

 

Dora leaned over to whisper, “You wouldn’t be interested in the real story about what happened to the Prewett brothers? I’ve got a hair raising scandal involving two Prewetts fighting over the same man.”

 

“The Prewetts? Everyone knows that Molly Prewett was Bonded to Arthur Weasley because he knocked her up after sleeping with her. It’s an old scandal.” Skeeter waved her hand in disinterest. “From what Molly says, he worships the ground she walks on and she’s a disgustingly happy.”

 

“A Bonding Arthur’s own parents disapproved of. They were expecting him to propose to someone else, someone they knew he loved. Molly Prewett cannot be and never was legally Bond to Arcturus Weasley. She was never and has never been pregnant with his child. I want my money before I give you the dirty details.” Dora said resolutely.

 

Skeeter’s lips twitched, she was clearly interested, “Seven hundred, fifty Gallons.”

 

“A thousand.” Dora said stubbornly.

 

“Five hundred.”

 

“A thousand. No one but family knows this story. I might be fired. I need that money in case.”

 

Skeeter tossed a bag at her, “Take it or leave it.”

 

Dora cast a counting spell but not before using a rare spell that would reveal the coins to be Fae gold or leprechaun gold which it wasn’t, “Eight hundred seventy-five? I’ll take it.” She pocketed the money knowing it would be donated to St. Mungos. “During the course of an Auror investigation it was discovered that not only was Gideon Prewett alive he was being held captive in his own home. Arthur was bamboozled into agreeing to Bond to his lover’s little sister. It wasn’t Molly who was pregnant it was Gideon; William Bronwen was born to Gideon Lamorak Prewett and Arcturus Evrain Weasley. Despite memory charms and love potions Molly Prewett was unable to get Arthur to have sex with her. Out of desperation, Molly allowed Arthur to sleep with Gideon. Gideon conceived each time, bearing Charles Hector, Percival Brian, Frederick Maris and George Caius, the final two being twins as Gideon was with Fabian.”

 

Skeeter glared at her, “I thought you were going to tell me what happened to the Prewett twins.”

 

Dora laughed, “I am. I was just getting to that. Molly couldn’t have children with Arthur because he couldn’t have sex with her. So she slept with someone else, neither the Weasley family or the Aurors know whom at this time. The person who fathered Ronald Bilius and Ginevra Molly was the same person we know that much because she apparently confessed to that where someone overheard her. The separation from Arcturus and multiple pregnancies caused Gideon’s body to slowly begin to shut down. How he lasted so long is a mystery, yet at the same time Arthur began developing a problem sustaining the strength of his magic. It became too weak to remain an Auror, thus he was transferred to his current Department, which is also under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. His magic continued to fall; healers couldn’t explain why his magical core was weakening.”

 

Dora stopped to catch her breath before continuing, “Now they hope since the couple have been brought back together that they will both recover. Whether they will become as healthy physically as well as magically that they were prior to separation we don’t know. Now back to telling you what happened to the Prewett twins. The exact date of Gideon’s first kidnapping is unknown. We do know that he was held at the Dumbledore cottage in Godric’s Hollow where Dumbledore’s sister and mother both perished within weeks of each other. Fabian was an Auror; he must have discovered his twin was being held captive. He rescued Gideon from the cottage. As far as we can tell, they were ambushed. Supposedly by Dolohov, yet we have only Moody’s word for that. Gideon was returned to his kidnappers and was then imprisoned in his family home. His sons managed to rescue him but the details I am not at liberty to say.” Dora was not telling Skeeter that they used a Blood ritual because it wasn’t her business.

 

“Don’t know or can’t say?” Skeeter asked, her quill hovering over the parchment.

 

Dora squirmed, “Can I just say I don’t what how they managed to do it because I’m not familiar with that kind of magic? It wasn’t dark or anything I just have my specialties.” She was playing a role, someone who worked for Lord Weasley rather then the assistant to Ms. Skeeter. Maybe she should have chosen a different look or name but it was too late to care now.

 

“So,” Skeeter said staring at Dora through her spectacles.

 

“I don’t want to be quoted but I want that dreadful Molly Prewett to be exposed for the lying wench she is. To do something so dreadful to her own brother, like stealing his lover. Gringotts goblins are investigating her too. Bet you could get some interesting stories from them. I heard they even want her for embezzling, the worst crime under Goblin law.”

 

“I’ll have to verify this information…” Skeeter said with a leer.

 

Dora swallowed, “I don’t know if they’ll talk to you but I know the names of the Aurors on the case.”

 

Skeeter’s eyes narrowed,  “Who are they?”

 

Dora leaned close to whisper, “Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt.”

 

Skeeter scoffed, “Shacklebolt never talks to the press unless he’s making a statement. Sometimes I can get Tonks to talk but sometimes she’s as closed mouth as the dead.”

 

Dora barely restrained a smirk, “Surely Aurors have to know when to keep mum…like when they are investigating right?”

 

Skeeter smirked, “There is such a thing as the public’s right to know.”

 

Dora stood; anchoring the bag of galleons in her pocket with a silent blood tied sticking charm. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

 

“Would Auror Tonks be in the field do you know?”

 

Dora paused in the door, “I think I overheard her telling Auror Shacklebolt she had the day off.”

 

“You tell her I’ll take your word for everything. I’m not so gullible to not know when a Metamorphmagus comes into my office.”

 

Dora smirked, “As long as we keep our meetings between ourselves.”

 

“Always were my favourite Auror.” Skeeter mocksaluted her.

 

Dora laughed, “Not bad for a Hufflepuff who didn’t understand the meaning of _responsibility.”_

 

Skeeter’s laugher followed her out of the Daily Prophet.

 

What Dora wouldn’t give to see Molly’s reaction to the Daily Prophet tomorrow.

* * *


	11. Arthur and Gideon wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This happens just prior to the First Task which occurs in Ch 23.

Chapter 11- Arthur and Gideon wake

 

November 25, 1994

 

 

Cedrella was still worried about Arcturus…

 

William and Percy reluctantly were still going to work while they waited to see if Arcturus and Gideon would recover. After hearing that the monster that murdered her first great-grandchild had named her grandson Percival after his own child-killing father she’d stopped insisting on calling him by his registered name.

 

Charlie was seeing to his beloved dragons throughout the preparations for the First Task, which would take place this afternoon and would be accompanying the other keepers to the preserve to settle them down. Afterwards he then would be returning to the Hall.

 

The twins were still at school of course.

 

Cedrella was in her sitting room where she spent her mornings after breakfast reading her copy of the Daily Prophet and her correspondence.  Later morning was reserved for floo calls or even calling, well visiting her acquaintances. At her age, many of her friends were gone. She’d outlived her sisters and most of her relations with the exception of her Great Uncle Sirius, King of the Chuvash and her relation his namesake Sirius the third of that name. As well as Sirius’ cousin and Lucius’ former betrothed Andromeda, her husband and cousin. Her sister Callidora’s great-grandson Neville, her niece Cassiopeia and her nephew the insufferable Bartimus were all that were really left of her nearer relations. She might spend afternoons napping, reading or a mixture of both. Dinner was a more congenial affair now, although she enjoyed her Bondmate’s company dinner was more lively affair with her grandsons William, Percy and sometimes Charlie not to mention Percy’s ever present and likeable Oliver.

 

There was a sharp pop that startled her into not only knocking her inkpot and spilling a little but also to make her handwriting atrocious.

 

Cedrella turned to vent her irritation at having to recopy her letter on the house elf who she expected to Ima or Dika or some such Weasley elf. Instead she saw a Prewett elf, the one who claimed to be Percy’s elf, Jocy. Jocy spent all of his time in Arcturus’ room, even sleeping on an old sheet Dika had found for him. “Jocy what do you want? I trust it’s important if you left your master alone.”

 

Jocy bowed wringing his long spindly hands, “Master Arcturus and Master Gideon be waking. Lady Cedrella wanted to know. Master Septimus be out. Dika can get him if Miss be wanting. Healer due soon. Jocy hope master alright. If Jocy be smart would have come to Lady sooner. Jocy bad elf. Jocy let master Gideon and his beloved suffer.”

 

Startled, Cedrella forgot everything about decorum. She clapped her hands, ordering house elves to retrieve William, Percy, Septimus and the healers. Then like any mother whose son has been ill she hurried to Arcturus’ room.

 

Her son had moved from where she had seen him last as had Gideon. They no longer seemed to be in a coma of sorts but rather in a healing sleep. Their magic felt stronger, then again Arcturus had also been powerful. Not as powerful as the seventh son of a seventh son but powerful in his own right as a son of a seventh son. Gideon had been a gentle boy, who tended to the hurts of animals. His twin Fabian had been rambunctious from birth, very curious and highly protective of his younger brother. The Prewetts had always been cordial, and having sons of a common age they often arranged play dates for them. They attended a Wizarding primary school together before heading off to Hogwarts and were like Septimus and Harfang they were sorted into the same House and shared a dormitory.

 

As a young mother, Cedrella had often watched her son sleep in his bassinet, even now it seemed like his habits hadn’t changed.  Arcturus still slept on his back, one arm lying across his chest and the other thrown over his forehead half covering his eyes.

 

Gideon lay beside Arcturus, using his chest like a pillow. They looked so comfortably with one another, as if they’d been merely sleeping. As if they had never been separated and they’d slept over, that they’d raised their five sons together.

 

Although it was clear that they were beginning to stir, they weren’t quite awake yet but a mother could hope.

 

XoooooX

 

It was after eleven when Cedrella woke from her dozing to hear a loud yawn. Her eyes snapped open; she got up suddenly and hurried to the side of her son’s bed.

 

It didn’t matter that he was practically Bonded, that he was lying in bed with the bearer of his children or was the father of three grown children and two nearly finished with school. This was her son, whom she’d foolishly refused to see for years and that shamed her. She was an old woman, at her age one’s mistakes glared menacingly and one’s triumphs had dimmed.

 

XoooooX

 

Arthur woke feeling for the first time in a long time, a sense of peace and contentment. He stared at the ceiling, it was familiar but at once vaguely and poignantly so. He went to sit up only to realize someone was sleeping on his chest, a familiar someone. He touched the hair, it was soft, there was some curl to it and it was hauntingly familiar, he lifted his head enough to look around. This was his old room, the one he’d stayed in when he was in school. When he was fourteen his mother had let him change the room to celebrate his more mature status. Instead of his menagerie there was a French desk upon which rested a stained glass lamp. Beside it was a bookshelf that no doubt held all his old textbooks and some novels he’d adored through his young life.

 

Then he saw her, his mother…she was gripping a bedpost and her face half hidden by a red velvet curtain. She’d grown old, her hair once black and lustrous was still thick and coiled but it was silver now. Cedrella Weasley had always been beautiful yet she still seemed to have the same energy and imperious manner he knew.

 

Arthur held out his hand, “Mother.”

 

She felt to her knees beside the bed and took his hand, kissing it and pressing it to her cheek. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so thankful you’re alright. We were so frightened.”

 

Arthur blinked, “Frightened? Why?”

 

Cedrella sighed, “You were suffering from a breaking soulbond.”  
 

Arthur whispered, “A soulbond? To who?

 

“Don’t you know? It’s the man in your arms. Being away from you for so long had weakened him. He was dying. You collapsed at the Ministry? Meeting your son.”

 

Arthur stared at her, “Son? What son? I don’t have any kids. I’m not even engaged yet. I mean I haven’t asked him.”

 

“You soulbonded to Gideon if only we’d guessed. Your father and I thought it was strange, you and Gideon were nigh inseparatable until you came to us telling us that Molly was pregnant with your child.” Cedrella spoke softly, yet she was getting an odd feeling.

 

“Molly? Gideon’s little sister?” Arthur was dumbfounded. “Why would I sleep with her? I’m with her brother. I’m not even attracted to girls.” It was Gideon he was in bed with, why hadn’t he realized this in the first place?

 

“She tricked you into Bonding with her.” Cedrella patted his arm, “Don’t worry. It was Gideon who bore your children, five sons: William, Charles, Percy, Frederick and George.  William is twenty-four, Charles will be twenty-two in December; and Percy is nineteen, while Frederick and George are sixteen. They’ve been worried for you.”

 

“Worried why? Was I injured in the field?”

 

Cedrella shook her head; “You collapsed in the hallway on your way to meet Percy and Oliver for lunch.

 

Arthur stared at her, had she lost her mind? This was his mother, he knew that but when had she aged so much? When had her beautiful black hair turned silver?  “Who is Oliver?”

 

His mother now looked terribly worried, “Oliver is Oberon’s son and Percy’s boyfriend. Though I’m sure he’s going to be his fiancé soon.”

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

Cedrella called out, “Come in.”

 

Arthur would have liked to sit up but Gideon was still using him as a pillow.

 

Two people came in, one was slightly familiar, and their name was on the tip of his tongue.

 

“Well that’s progress. One of them is awake.” Said the unfamiliar one.

 

“Healer Smythe,” his mother said softly, “He seems to have some memory loss. He has no memory of being Bonded to Molly Prewett or having five sons.”

 

The familiar one laughed, “If I were Bonded to that child-stealing wretch I’d want to forget too. Thank Merlin I’m with my Annie.”

 

Cedrella gave him a brief glimpse of a smile, “Andromeda is wonderful person, and between you both you’ve got a wonderful daughter. I almost wish my grandson William would notice her. She is an excellent Auror. I owe her Arcturus’ life.”

 

Arthur blinked, “Andromeda? Oh you’re Ted Tonks then, I thought you looked familiar.”

 

Gideon seemed to yawn and snuggle.

 

Arthur smiled at him, rubbing his back.

 

“Should we be concerned Healers about memory loss?”

 

Ted shrugged, “Probably, then again we know so little about the nature of Soulbonds. Usually if they begin to break they don’t repair themselves. After the last twenty-five years of being apart if rebuilding their bond and strengthening their magic only took that much we should be grateful. What do you think Healer Smythe?”

 

The second healer looked perturbed, “I think that your assertion might have merit. That’s what I think. Now do me a favour be quiet so I can think. I want to be sure both his body and magic are recovering from the strain of a forced separation.”

 

At this point Gideon finally sat up yawning and looking around, “What’s going on? How did I get here? I don’t remember falling asleep here.” He glanced down as if to reassure himself he was dressed.

 

Arthur sat up, feeling a bit light-headed as he stretched gingerly and them wrapped his arms around Gideon. His heart ached as if it had been a long time and a terrible sense of guilt hit him like cold water had been thrown at him. “How long has it been since I’ve seen him?”

 

“The night you conceived Fred and George…” Ted said quietly, Healer Smythe was temperamental.

 

“What part of be quiet do you not understand? I say they are healing faster then I expected. They may one day have nearly as strong magic as they had prior to being separated. However if they were separated again it would probably kill them. I’ll check in a few days.” Smythe said gruffly, before turning on his heel and leaving.

 

Ted cast the appropriate spells to see what state of their memories were in and discovered many tendrils of memory spells jumbled together in Arthur’s mind. He removed one and then the next until they had all been removed. Apparently, Gideon’s memory remained intact, what he supposed to suffer knowing that Arthur didn’t know him? Had forgotten him?

 

Arthur blinked, “My head feels less muddled now…”

 

He thought the name William but it wasn’t familiar. Not William, Bill…he saw a tall strapping young man just over six feet, a curse breaker who wore his red hair in a tail and had a fang earring. Charles…no Charlie; he was taller then Bill, his hair also long but tied with dragon leather? His eyes the blue of a summer’s sky? Very much like Gideon’s. Percy, bookish, shy…glasses just like Gideon. Fred and George, who clearly resembled Fabian and Gideon it was uncanny. Inventors, curious but not academically driven. Both beaters but Fred was stronger, George faster, probably better suited to a Chaser but that wasn’t tested. George like Gideon was often in his elder twin’s shadow except in academics. George had never really been interested in anyone while Fred was just as much of a playboy as his uncle.

 

He remembered how Percy would talk about Oliver all the time, how he had been Percy’s only friend. How they had drifted apart their seventh year, Percy had become a different person, stubborn, rule obsessed and had courted a young woman with an icy demeanour. Fred had called her the ‘Ice Bitch’ in whispers and Percy had become the ‘Big Head Boy’. Neither were complimentary nicknames…

 

The memory of Oliver telling them about Percy’s murdered child and stolen memories had him gasping. How had he not noticed? Why hadn’t he tried harder for a relationship with his sons?

 

Gideon snuggled into him, lips brushing his neck, “Arthur? Is something wrong?”

 

Arthur smiled sadly down at him; “I don’t know…I’m realizing I know our sons by name but little else. It hurts…”

 

Gideon laughed sadly, “I know them the same way by name or whatever Molly decided to torment me with. Some first that they mastered that I wasn’t allowed to see…”

 

Ted finished his examination. “You’ll need time for your mind recover from the damage of improperly applied memory charms. Some memories maybe too damaged to recover. You’ll both need to see a mind healer; you’ve been betrayed and suffered. It will take time to deal with the anger, hurt, betrayal and yes, even grief.”

 

XoooooX

 

Cedrella looked loathed to leave but reluctantly seemed to stand, “I’ll sent Ima in with lunch. I’ll send William to fetch Charlie and the twins after the task is over. Then she remembered the Daily Prophet that morning. She snapped her fingers.

 

Ima appeared, “Mistress be wanting Ima?”

 

“Arcturus will be wanting the Daily Prophet and lunch for himself and Lord Prewett.” Cedrella said smirking, “I hope you enjoy the nice article. I have a feeling Ted’s daughter had something to do with it. I wish Bill were interested in your Nymphadora. That would be an interesting match.”

 

Ted laughed, “I’ve given up hope of her ever having a steady love life. She’s dated members of that Popular Wizard band out of Hufflepuff: the Weird sisters, a guy in magical transportation, a mind healer named David and who knows whom else. I’m never sure if its because we named her Nymphadora or because she does it for work.”

 

“What?” Gideon was thoroughly confused.

 

“Nymphadora, like nymphomaniac?” Cedrella asked in a shocked voice, as she tried to decide if Ted had made a joke.

 

Ted shrugged, “Or nymphet…I didn’t choose the name. It’s an odd one, I just call her Dora…”

 

XoooooX

 

Ted and his mother left.

 

Leaving Arthur with Gideon…

 

He pulled the slim redhead close and kissed him.

 

Only to be distracted by the smell of food.

 

Ima glared at him, “Food first Master Arthur. Mistress wants you to read paper. Then you can lock the door.”

 

Reluctantly they turned to the paper and lunch.

 

The article at first shocked them and then they were smirking about justice…

 

Molly it seemed was getting her just desserts…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	12. Sirius returns home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This takes place just following Sirius' release into Andromeda's custody to be placed under House arrest until his trial which occurs in chapter 24E.

Chapter 12- Sirius returns home

 

November 26, 1994

 

 

Leaving the Auror Department a figuratively free man was the best feeling in the world. After twelve years in Azkaban and over a year on the run, it was nice. Although Sirius Orion Black could live without the stares and shrieks, if he’d wanted Pettigrew dead he would have killed him. It was ridiculous, he had a clean record, well minus a few accusations of overaggressive behaviour with a suspect but so did James. He preferred to bring his man in alive rather then dead. Dragging is a suspect’s dead body was more Moody’s thing then his.

 

Why in Godric’s name did they automatically assume he was the traitor? Was it because of his family? That was ridiculous, he had had no contact with most of the Blacks since he ran away and his mother disowned him. He only saw Andromeda and she definitely kept her nose clean. She was ignored; probably on the grounds she’d Bonded to a Muggleborn and disgraced herself.

 

Remus! What was Remus doing out with Harry and a bunch of Slytherins? He looked like he was a bodyguard or a professor on Hogsmeade duty. He swore he’d seen a Malfoy take the Cruciatus for his godson. That was impossible. He’d always known Bella and Cissy were mad and totally insane. It happened sometimes when there was too much inbreeding, that’s why Bonding to only purebloods was idiotic. He wouldn’t mind ending up with a nymph or even a girl with an Elven inheritance. Merlin knew they were highly sexual creatures.

 

Was it possible that Snape hadn’t kidnapped Harry? Why would Lucius’ son protect Harry? Nothing made sense. If Snape had kidnapped Harry why would he be helping him?

 

Remus apologized for turning him over to an Auror, who turned out to be Andromeda’s little girl. He remembered her, a tiny little thing whose eyes and hair changed colours in a blink of an eye.

 

Andromeda was a small woman, smaller than him. Her palm squarely pressed to his low back, “Move. I’ll stun you if you pull anything. I don’t trust you much. Assuming the worst of Severus? Slytherin’s cauldron he did what you wouldn’t. He stood up to Dumbledore. He got Harry help. He believed Harry when no one else would. What did you do? Send him a howler and threaten him. I promise you Sirius Orion Black, you lay one hand on Severus and you’ll die. If Remus doesn’t kill you Lucius will.”

 

Sirius III sighed, “You don’t have to treat me like a criminal Annie. I was never tried, merely convicted.”

 

“I’ll treat you however I feel like. Now move.”

 

They flooed to Baskerville Hall

 

XoooooX

 

The dust and filth of the place stunned her. Andromeda gaped; she kept her home Lavender Vale spotless. “How could this have happened? Where are your House elves?”

 

Her cousin shrugged, “Turned them off. Wanted James and Lily to live here after they were Bonded.”

 

Andromeda was incensed, “You fired your house elves so your best friend would decided to stay after they were Bonded? Were you crazy? Every Bonded couple wants their own place. No newly bonded couple would want a freeloader around who expected to cosseted.”

 

Sirius III, former Auror glared, “Cosseted? I didn’t see why being Bonded had to change anything. James and Remus lived here with me. We ate better then muck made by a house elf.”

 

Andromeda put her hands on her hips, “Well I certainly won’t clean for you. This mess is your fault.” She summoned her own elf and asked that he go to Black Manor to ask Lord Black if he would come to Grimsby.”

 

“It’s Baskerville Hall.” Her cousin retorted.

 

“It’s been Grimsby for generations, you changed the name because of some stupid book. I’ve read it. Naming Uncle Alphard’s home after that ghastly place…”

 

“He would have seen the humour of it.” Her cousin pouted.

 

He was so childish.

 

It took some time for their ancestor to arrive.

 

XoooooX

 

Sirius I, King of the Chuvash looked around him in disgust. “What happened here?”

 

“My idiot cousin your namesake turned off his house elves after moving in. he wanted Harry’s mother to move in so they had a live-in housekeeper and cook.” Andromeda said moodily.

 

Sirius I summoned three of his house elves, “Flopsey, Mopsey and Dropsey, you are to cook and clean for this Son of my House. He cannot present you with clothes, nor can he ban you from this house.”

 

“He’s on house arrest Uncle Sirius.” Andromeda said almost in a tale-bearing tone.

 

Sirius I glanced at her and then addressed his house elves, “He is not to leave this Hall. You may restrain him if needed.”

 

Sirius III glared, “I hate house elves.”

 

“You be young master Sirius? Master Regulus’ brother?” Flopsey asked.

 

Sirius III retorted, “What is it to you if I am?”

 

“Kreacher tell us lots about you, Master Regulus, Master Orion and Mistress Walburga.”

 

Sirius III snorted, “None of it true I imagine. Kreacher was Regulus’ elf. Following him around like a shadow and Regulus enjoyed it. Sometimes wondered if they had a relationship that went beyond master and servant. He never bonded or seemed interested in anyone.” He sneered, “Who could blame him, the prickless wonder. Mother should have thought twice before disowning me. Considering that a second son with such a grotesque deformity couldn’t father children, much less have any hope of satisfying a partner in between the sheets.”

 

Sirius I’s eyes narrowed, “What do you mean calling your brother the ‘prickless wonder’?”

 

The young namesake smirked, “It’s it obvious? He was born without a prick. Makes him somewhat less of a man doesn’t it? Mother should have had him turned into a girl at birth with a deformity like that…”

 

Andromeda was surprised, her cousin Regulus who was two years behind Narcissa was born without a penis? That was rare deformity, caused by severe inbreeding. Not surprising since aunt Walburga married a younger but malleable cousin nameds Orion Black. “No wonder he was so withdrawn when we were all there together my last year. I wondered if something was wrong, if your mother was abusing him. My father liked to force us to learn the Cruciatus and teach us how to use the Unforgivables on the House elves or homeless Muggles he brought home. Cissy and Bella enjoyed it, however I did not.”

 

“Mother tried to make a man out of a creature with bollocks but no prick. He was an embarrassment and she never failed to let him know he shamed her.”

 

Sirius I glared at him, “It was highly unfortunate that he was born with such a shameful secret but you didn’t have to make his life dreadful.”

 

The former Gryffindor shrugged, “It doesn’t matter now, he joined the Dark Lord and ended up dead.”

 

Sirius I cast some powerful wards that would keep his namesake entrapped here. The former Auror couldn’t leave without being escorted by another member of the Black bloodline. Draco was a Malfoy, Dora wouldn’t take her mother’s cousin out without orders and the rest were too young or couldn’t find Grimsby anyway. He smiled to Andromeda, that young woman had spirit, “Let us leave him. If he’s the only male of his generation it’s a pity. Perhaps, as the grandson of a Black, Harry should stay the heir. Unless I decide to pass on the title to one of my sons, however they unlike Harry had no knowledge of the British Wizarding world. We raised them at Grimpound.”

 

Andromeda shrugged, “As a woman I can speak but not inherit so your decision stands whenever you make it known.”

 

XoooooX

  

Andromeda ignored her cousin after the Chuvash King left and flooed away. She needed a shower, that place was filthy and there was something about her cousin that made her feel disgusting…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	13. Dora visits the Hogshead and talks to Aberforth

Chapter 13- Dora visits the Hogshead and talks to Aberforth

 

 

November 25, 1994

 

 

Dora Apparated into Hogsmeade, wearing the appearance of Ashley Davidson, the plain features of a young woman of indeterminable age with reddish hair and pale brown eyes. She made her way to the Hogshead. It was just gone ten in the morning, not too early she was sure. After all, though the Hogshead never was open for breakfast it was for lunch and surely Aberforth would have to be up around this time to get ready for customers even if they were reputed to be the sort that you wouldn’t dare bring home to mum as some of the Aurors put it mildly.

 

She reached the door to the pub and peered into the dirty window beside it, she could see the dim figure of a person inside. Dora rapped on the door and waited.

 

No response.

 

Dora knocked again more loudly.

 

“Hold yer Abraxans. Idiots.” Came loud muttering, “We’re closed.” An old man with white hair who vaguely resembled Dumbledore said ungraciously when he finally answered the door and threw it open, “Can’t ya read? Opens at 11. It’s ten. I’ve got things to do.” He went to close the door.

 

Dora held it open, “I need to talk to you Mr. Dumble,”

 

The man looked livid, “Don’t call me that. I’ve got a name.”

 

“My apologies. I need to speak to you to clarify some things. My boss is hiring me to do research and make preliminary interviews.”

 

Aberforth stared at her, “Questions? Research? Interviews? What do ya want? What do ya need from an old bartender like me?”

 

“You own this place and according to my research, you were born to Kendra and Percival, a second son.”

 

“Second born, second best. Albus was the apple of their eye. He taught himself to speak languages, dozens of them. He read clear through father’s library by the time he was nine. He couldn’t stand me, thought I was dull and completely unintelligent. He thought playing with goats was for a lesser intelligent being like non-pureblood witches and wizards or Muggles. Albus may pretend to like ‘em, but he detests Muggles, if there were none mother wouldn’t have died so young, leaving him responsible for a mad thirteen-year-old sister and a dull, academic failure of a fifteen-year-old brother.”

 

The ferocity of Aberforth’s attack on his brother shocked her despite her previous acquaintance with the nature of their relationship through their aunt Cynthia Macmillan  “Can you tell me what life was like after your father was arrested?”

 

Aberforth glared at her as he turned to polish glasses, “What do you think it was like? The magical community treated us like pariahs and the Muggles didn’t like us much either. Those nasty children would have killed Ariana if father hadn’t stumbled upon them. I should have kept her with me. Ariana loved the goats, she enjoyed feeding and playing with them. If I hadn’t assumed she was napping it wouldn’t have happened. Albus has always been arrogant; he had this aura that loudly proclaimed he was better then everyone. Mother would lament that I was an idiot, that if I were anymore pathetic I would be a Squib. Ariana was quick as a whip but so sweet.”

 

Dora saw the lost but sort of lovesick look and felt a bit ill. “Were you against the move from Mould on the Wold to Godric’s Hollow?”

 

Aberforth snorted, “Would you be? Even though it was in the Daily Prophet most people didn’t know. I don’t see what father did that was so wrong. He merely forced the boys who attacked Ariana to suffer the same as she did. It only went to prove that Muggles are weaker. What made Ariana unstable and ill killed them. The Death Eaters had it right Muggles are little higher then animals.”

 

“Tell me about life in Godric’s Hollow after your mother died.”

 

Aberforth slammed a glass down so hard it shattered; “Elphias had invited Albus on a tour of the continent. It was popular for those young men of excellent breeding to spend a few months to a year abroad. They were at a fine hotel in Cornwall, scheduled to take a morning portkey to France. I was out at the green grocer’s when it happened. I came home to find mother on the floor and Ariana in one of her moods.”

 

“You mean she was out of control.” Dora said sharply, slipping into her true role as an Auror.

 

Aberforth glared at her, “She had been tortured because she was a witch! She contained her magic too much that every once it a while she boiled over like a covered cauldron of soup. So don’t be daft and imply she was mad. She wasn’t, it was just an uncontrollable burst of magic.”  
 

Dora shrugged, “If you say so.”

 

“I know so.” Aberforth said in a pompous way that reminded her of his brother.

 

“What happened after you found your mother.”

 

Aberforth busied himself checking on his shelves of liquor, “I calmed Ariana down and sent an owl to Albus. I didn’t expect him to return home. I would have had everything under control but he Apparated back leaving his boyfriend Elphias alone. That idiot boy had managed to recover from dragon pox in time to attend his first year on time and of course no one would have anything to do with either of them. So they latched on to one another. Elphias Doge followed Albus around like a puppy, he probably offered his arse up on a silver platter. Elphias Doge believed the sun rose and set on Albus. A week after he abandoned Elphias there was the Golden God himself presented on our doorstep by Old Madam Bagshot herself. She thought being both brilliant that Albus and her rotten nephew would be fast friends.”

 

“So you didn’t like Gellert.” Dora said though she knew the answer.

 

Aberforth snorted, “Like him? I hated him? At least he kept Albus distracted. Albus believed he was a genius at any branch of magic and was always trying to experiment on Ariana. I tried to keep her as far away from Albus as possible. Albus followed Gellert Grindelwald like a lovesick puppy. I’m not sure if that pampered little princling actually liked him of Albus was a convenient piece of arse. If they were trying to magically ‘fix’ Ariana they were going at it like animals. Albus is a screamer and a misogynist, Ariana would ask me why Albus liked being beaten up by Gellert. Gellert was a cold fish to me but he could lay the charm on so thick…” 

 

“What happened the day Ariana died?”

 

Aberforth stared at her, “I don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

 

Aberforth slammed his fist down on the old bar, “I said I don’t know. It’s all Albus’ fault. That idiot had the audacity to try to trap Gellert into a Bonding with the oldest trick in the book. He caught Gellert hook line and sinker; no Grindelwald would be born a bastard. Gellert was going to propose properly and stopped me on my way to the goat shed to brag about it. I laughed at him to his face, Albus pregnant? Perish the thought. Albus couldn’t get anyone pregnant! That poor bastard was born infertile. If he didn’t believe me I told him to make Albus take off his glamour.” Aberforth crowed, “Albus Dumbledore couldn’t bear or sire a child. Gellert would have struck me but he saw Albus, who was running around like a little housewife, cleaning and all sorts of nonsense. Gellert was furious, who wouldn’t be at being tricked? Albus went for me; Gellert wanted Albus and I just wanted Gellert to leave and Albus to go off anywhere he wanted. Spells were flying and when the dust figuratively settled or well we were too exhausted from shouting spells we found her. Gellert just ran. Albus ran after him. Sometimes I think my genius brother actually believed he was pregnant. Must have too because he spent the entire time afterwards in a sort of fugue state. He had every symptom of pregnancy even went through a sort of labor or so he claimed. He wrote me the baby was born dead; I’ll swear it, that there was so baby. He took me to school and dumped me at the platform only to return to the house that saw our mother and Ariana die.”

 

“Why did you hit him?”

 

Aberforth blinked, “Where did you hear that?”

 

“Your cousin Cynthia.”

 

“Oh her. I forgot she was at the funeral. She had once been Ariana’s best friend, after Ariana was attacked mother wouldn’t let Cynthia anywhere near her. She wanted a break from the past. If she could have changed our names she would have.”

 

Dora was surprised at how forthcoming he seemed, “Is if possible that a curse that was aimed at Albus reflected due to the firstborn protection?”

 

Aberforth shrugged, “Who knows. All I know ifs that Ariana was dead and if Albus hadn’t believed he was pregnant or pretended he was, whichever was the truth I don’t know or care, Ariana would still be alive.”

 

“What illegal charms were you using on your goats?”

 

Aberforth turned livid, “OUT! Get out of my bar and don’t come back! You here me? Get out!”

 

Dora shrugged, “Alright, I think your brother is crazy. The things we’ve turned up in our investigation.” A thought struck her, “did you hate Albus because he was bent, brilliant or firstborn?”

 

“I hated him because everything was so easy for him, he had the world as his oyster and I had nothing. I would inherit everything anyway; he couldn’t bear or sire a child so in time everything would be mine. I didn’t have to hurry him along. Now I’ve got to work and I told you to get out.” Aberforth waved a hand and the door opened with a clatter, “Don’t let the wards hit you on the way out.”

 

A very disagreeable man, Dora thought as she left. He clearly worshipped Ariana and believed that her attack was his fault. The guilt he must carry looked heavy indeed, who killed Ariana? Albus? Aberforth? Grindelwald? Yet he hated Albus, was jealous of him as well as blaming him for their sister’s death. Why was Aberforth so convinced that Albus’ pregnancy was a farce? How did he know Albus was born infertile? How was one infertile since birth anyway? Something to ask mother about…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	14. Reactions regarding Daily Prophet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The beginning of the Chapter takes place over breakfast thus at the same time as Chapter 31- Peace shattering Argument in the Great Hall. The scenes regarding Durmstrang and Beauxbatons take place immediately following ch 31 of Unlikely Heroes.

Chapter 14- Reactions regarding Daily Prophet

 

November 29, 1994

 

 

The Weasley family: Septimus, Cedrella, Arcturus, Gideon, William, Percy and Oliver assembled for breakfast.

 

Septimus was sipping at his coffee, “Good Morning William and Happy birthday.”

 

A repeating chorus of congratulations went around…

 

Bill grinned, “Thanks.”

 

Septimus opened his Daily Prophet to find his youngest grandson’s fiancé on the front page. He’d been told before hand that Lucius would help arrange this.

 

He reluctantly read it.

 

** ‘The most famous Seeker in the World to be Bonded?’ **

 

**By Rita Skeeter**

 

**Witches and some Wizards I expect will be crying all over the World at the news that Durmstrang Institute’s Triwizard Champion and Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team, Viktor Krum is to be Bonded sometime in the New Year. To whom you might ask? To one George Weasley-Prewett who is the fifth born son of Lord Gideon Prewett and former Auror Arthur Weasley. Mr. Weasley is also the grandson of Lord Septimus and Cedrella Weasley. Though as good-looking as this boy is one wonders why he would be chosen by such an internationally famous person.**

 

**In an interview with Mr. Krum, he told this reporter, ‘I was attracted to George at once. We have similar interests and backgrounds. As you know I’ll be graduating at the end of the school year from the Durmstrang Institute. George however shall have another year at Hogwarts. I shall of course continue to fly for Bulgaria though I may consider flying for a British team if George doesn’t wish to be parted from his family. My fiancé is quite close to his siblings coming from a large family and is especially close to his twin.**

 

**My father had offer to buy us a home as is customary where I come from but George’s grandfather Lord Weasley graciously offered us a property that has been in the Weasley family for generations, a large country house in Godric’s Hollow. My father advised me to accept, between my mother and his grandmother they shall see to the furnishings of our future home. My father has agreed to cover all such expenses. My father runs one of the most successful operations in retrieving rare potions ingredients and wand cores for prominent potioneers and wandmakers.**

 

**My fiancé also has interest in business pursuits with his brother although I believe he will be more interested in the inventing side rather then the promotions aspect.’**

 

**‘Tell us what one thing originally brought you together?’**

 

**‘Quidditch. George was lucky enough to attend the Quidditch World Cup where he had the chance to see me fly at my best. He was in the Minister’s box a guest of future Triwizard judge Ludo Bagman. We did not realize until later that we’d seen one another in passing until recently.’**

 

**‘How were you introduced?’**

 

**‘I was graciously invited to sit at Slytherin’s Table in the Great Hall for meals you see. One morning following Draco and Harry’s return to Hogwarts, Harry Potter as well as George and his twin Fred accompanied Draco Malfoy to breakfast. Draco Malfoy introduced us, I was taken with him, Beater he may be but I have never met a more gentle and affectionate soul.’**

 

**‘We heard a rumour that your fiancé’s elder brother Percy is also engaged is this true?’**

 

**‘Yes, to a Keeper who flies for Puddlemere United, a strong, honourable sort. His name is Oliver Wood, good friends throughout their days at Hogwarts I’m told. They broke up briefly over some stressful incident, quite sad really. They’re quite happy now, I heard a rumour that young though he is that Percy soon-to-be Wood, might be offered the position of Head of the British Ministry Department of International Magical Cooperation. He’s only been there a matter of months but due to former Triwizard Tournament Judge Crouch’s illness he has been running it quite smoothly mostly likely due to his experience as Head Boy at Hogwarts. I do hope it is true; he is a bright, hard working fellow. I wish him only the best, it would be an honour to call him and Oliver and brothers.”**

 

**‘You get along well with his family?’**

 

**‘Oh yes, his grandparents and his fathers think we’re good for each other. I look forward to a long and happy life together. Our children will most likely be very keen at Quidditch. Who knows, they might play in a Quidditch World Cup themselves. It’s quite sad that George has no desire to pursue a professional career as a Beater. He’d go far, he’s exceptional; (laugh) I’m not just saying that because we’re engaged. He could teach the Beaters I’ve flown with on the Vratsa Vultures and the Bulgarian National teams a thing or two.’**

 

**This reporter also had the opportunity to interview; with permission of course young Mr. Malfoy who introduced the happy affianced pair.**

 

**‘Mr. Krum tells us that you were responsible for their meeting.’**

 

**‘Yes, I had invited the Weasley-Prewett twins to join Harry and myself; I’m courting Harry Potter by the way, for breakfast. Viktor asked on behalf of his Durmstrang classmates to join us and I cordially invited them to. I thought that since we were all a bit nervous to mention that we all were interested in Quidditch. It just went from there. I had a feeling they’d make a match of it.’**

 

**‘Mr. Malfoy, are you considering a career as a professional Matchmaker?’**

 

**‘Of course not, it’s just a hobby. I maybe the Prince of Slytherin you know but I haven’t quite decided my path just yet. I’m considering studying to be an Unspeakable or apprenticing to my papa Professor Prince-Malfoy and becoming a potioneer.’**

 

**This reporter wishes young Mr. Krum all the best. We hope that he continues to do well in the Triwizard Tournament. May the best Champion win the Triwizard Cup!**

 

 

Septimus was infuriated, the article ended well yet the tone at the beginning was rude and condescending. ‘Why would someone famous choose his grandson?’ George was brilliant; he was good-looking and quite talented. Why wouldn’t Viktor Krum choose his grandson?! He read through the announcements he wanted printed.

 

**Lord and Lady Wood of Aberdeen, Scotland and Lord Gideon Prewett and his consort Arcturus of** **Cairn Eerie, Scotland** **wish to announce the engagement of their sons Oliver Wood and Percival Brian Prewett-Weasley, ages nineteen and eighteen respectively. Oliver Wood is a second starter Keeper for Puddlemere United while his fiancé Percy works for the Department of International Magical Cooperation for the Ministry. They are to be bonded at a presently undecided date in the New Year. Their plan is to live in**

 

 **Mr. And Mrs. Branislav Krum of Bulgaria, and Lord Gideon Prewett and his consort Arcturus of Scotland wish to announce the engagement of their sons Viktor** **Makariy** **Krum and George Caius Prewett-Weasley. Viktor Krum, currently of Durmstrang Institute is their Triwizard Champion. He flies for the Vratsa Vultures as well as the Bulgarian National Quidditch team as his schoolwork permits. Recently he flew in the Quidditch World Cup for Bulgaria as their Seeker catching the Snitch though not winning the match. His fiancé George is a Sixth Year student as Hogwarts. Their plan is to live in Godric’s Hollow, Britain following their Bonding.**

 

He crumbled up his paper; at least they got that right! He wondered if that one disparaging remark would be enough to sue the Daily Prophet? He’d asked Lucius…

 

XoooooX

 

Durmstrang offended

[Please regard this conversation to be in Russian]

 

Karkaroff stormed off after his students; a Hogwarts student and its headmaster dare insult his students? His school? As if their attempt to get two bits of the apple as Miss Delacour called it wasn’t insulting enough. To insult his prize student and his fiancé was unforgivable.

 

When he reached their ship, _Thor’s Hammer_ he wasn’t surprised to find everyone minus Viktor and his mate waiting for him on the deck.

 

Karkaroff snarled, “Until that Headmaster apologies to us none of us shall step one toe off this ship. I don’t care if that means Viktor doesn’t attend the Second Task! We have been grievously insulted, one of our own, Viktor’s honour impugned and this I shall not tolerate.”

 

The eleven Durmstrang students were not surprised by this outburst.

 

In fact, Kazamir Ivanovski was still muttering rude things in regards to the Dumbledore uncle and nephew in colourful Russian and other related tongues.

 

“Anyone caught on Hogwarts property for any reason shall be returned to Durmstrang. Is that clear?” Karkaroff snapped.

 

The students agreed with the exception of Ivanovski.

 

Ekateirna Petrova, his girlfriend poked him.

 

Ivanovski blinked.

 

Ekateirna hissed, “The Headmaster forbid us to leave the ship and wishes to know if we understand.”

 

Ivanovski nodded, “Of course Headmaster.”

 

“Very well. To your studies with all of you.” Karkaroff snarled.

 

XoooooX

 

Madame Maxime outraged

[Please regard this conversation to be in French]

 

Fleur had the best ears in Beauxbatons and despite being two tables away; the incident during breakfast between Dumbledore and Durmstrang hadn’t escaped her notice.

 

Immediately following their exit of the Great Hall in Hogwarts Madame Maxime joined her and Gabrielle.

 

“Fleur, what was going on between ‘eadmaster Dumblydoor and Durmstrang?”

 

Fleur glanced down at her sister, “Dumbledore and someone believed to be his nephew were insulting members of their family. It occurred because of two announcements of engagement in the Daily Prophet. One of the Ravenclaws allowed me to read it. I believe her name is Lovegood. Durmstrang’s champion is engaged to a Hogwarts student. That Hogwarts student’s elder brother is also engaged to a professional Quidditch player who flies for a British team. The accusation was that the Quidditch players were going to chose Bonds that weren’t true bonds and thus set the two young men up as demimonde instead of Bondmates.” Choosing her words with care so that her precocious nine-year old sister didn’t understand what she was attempting to communicate.

 

“We were invited as guests and this is how we are treated? Our students fall in love with one of theirs and we are accused of treating them dishonourably?” Madame Maxime was irate.

 

Gabrielle tugged on Fleur’s sleeve, “What’s a demimonde?”

 

Fleur shushed her.

 

“If Dumblydoor thinks he can treat us like he’s treating Durmstrang he’ll soon learn that you don’t treat a lady like that.”

 

Fleur was still ignoring her sister when they reached the carriage.

 

Gabrielle was still trying to get an answer when her sister delivered her into the hands of her governess.

 

So Fleur left them both the muttering of her imposing headmistress and the questions she didn’t wish to answer of her sister.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	15. Augusta Longbottom's proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This takes place just after Sirius I took the Tonks to his home at Grimpond. His home is sometimes called Grimpond Manor- it gets its name from the Blacks' former name Grimaldi. They were transplanted from France. It is sometimes called Black Manor as well so don't be too exasperated if I switch it up.

Ch 15-  Augusta Longbottom's proposal

 

November 30, 1994

 

 

After the case of Peter Pettigrew, Lady Longbottom turned to Madam Bones, “I believe that for arresting the betrayer of the Potters and that of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Lord Malfoy and Lord Prince deserve no less then the Order of Merlin. For what they did went beyond the duty and call of any wizard. It was the height of bravery, Frank would have applauded them for it.”

 

Madam Bones nodded, “I agree. If my Aurors and Hit Wizards had as much nerve I’d be running a smooth department.”

 

They continued the discussion with their fellow justices in the council.

 

Doge was the only one wary of it.

 

The others commended it, including Fudge.

 

They would put it before the Wizengamot the following morning for it would be meeting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	16. Sirius I takes the Tonks family into hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this takes place just after Sirius I took the Tonks to his home at Grimpond. His home is sometimes called Grimpond Manor- it gets its name from the Blacks' former name Grimaldi. They were transplanted from France. It is sometimes called Black Manor as well so don't be too exasperated if I switch it up.

Chapter 16- Sirius I takes the Tonks family into hiding

 

December 1, 1994

 

 

Sirius I, King of the Chuvash was shaking with anger as he arrived at his home. He summoned house elves to see to his unconscious relations.

 

His mate Elijah Jackson was waiting, he was five feet, eight inches with golden hair and violet eyes. “Sirius? What’s wrong?”

 

“That bastard tried to kill Dora!”

 

Elijah winced, “I thought you warned him to leave your family alone.”

 

Sirius I growled, “I did! Fat lot of good it did.”

 

Elijah moved closer, “I take it we’ve got company for a while.”

 

Sirius I pulled him into his arms, “I suspect so. Whatever Dora learned was worth killing her over. I just hope she’ll recover enough to tell us what it is.”

 

“I’ll look after them.”

 

Sirius I kissed him, “I know you will.” He was still quaking with anger.

 

“He’ll be punished. She’s an Auror right? Attacking her has to be illegal.”

 

“Oh it is.” Sirius growled, “He’ll pay…”

 

“Of course. You don’t make an enemy of the King of the Chuvash and not suffer for it.”

 

“We’ll have to bring that idiot nephew of mine here as well. I can’t trust him not get into trouble.”

 

Elijah nodded, “Very well.” He smirked, “You could just have the house elves retrieve him while he sleeps. It would prevent arguing with him about coming.”

 

Sirius chuckled, “I like the way you think. It shall be done.” He didn’t have to summon elves they would see to it. “Be sure he stays inside Grimpound Manor. Come with me.”

 

They went towards the family vault the entrance to which was in the dining room, it could only be opened by a Black who knew the incantation.

 

Sirius opened the vault and levitated the wand belonging to Dumbledore inside and then sealed it.

 

“What was that beloved?”

 

“Dumbledore’s wand.”

 

Elijah shook his head, “As much as taking it away limits his ability to act against us I fear it would increase his wrath.”

 

Sirius I sneered, “If it does I shall enjoy tearing him limb from limb. Lucius, Remus and Severus as well as others will cheer. I suspect they’d buy tickets to watch.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	17. At Grimpound/Black Manor

Chapter 17- At Grimpound/Black Manor

 

 

December 2, 1994

 

Elijah saw his Bondmate off; it was relaxing to have the place to himself. Being the partner of the King of their race was both an honour and a burden. He took it seriously and did anything he could to make like easier for Sirius.

 

Summoning house elves he asked after his guests.

 

Dora was still in a healing trance, while her parents were expected to wake within the hour.

 

His Bondmate’s namesake was apparently up and raging.

 

Elijah sighed, “Tell him to meet me in the morning room.” It was where he partook of his breakfast every morning.

 

He sat down to eat, choosing a bowl of fruit.

 

His great, great grand nephew by law or something like that burst in, “Who are you? Where am I? I’m an Auror! You can’t just kidnap me!”

 

Elijah calmly spread apricot preserves on his toast, “Don’t be dramatic. I didn’t kidnap you. You’re at Grimpound Manor also known as Black Manor. You’ve been taken in for your protection.”

 

The young man looked dumbfounded and them petulant, “Protection? Bah! I’m an Auror.”

 

“So is your cousin and she was nearly killed last night.” Elijah said sternly, he’d raised over a dozen children. This was a spoilt brat.

 

“Annie’s daughter? What happened?”

 

“She was following that prideful arrogant individual Dumbledore. He laid a trap and she flew into it. Now she’s hanging to life by a thread. Her parents are beside themselves.”

 

“Dumbledore wouldn’t harm a child.”

 

“Indeed? Explain if you will why he forced abortions on students against their will, allowed persons such as you to torment other students, sent abused children back to their homes and other incidents. I believe he’s stolen from your godson’s vault.”

 

“Probably taken to cover Harry’s care.”

 

Elijah laughed, “You are stubborn, in my Bondmate it’s endearing but in you it’s irritating.”

 

“Send me home then.” The man pouted.

 

“I have orders to keep you inside.”

 

“Orders?”

 

Elijah sighed, “I am subordinate to my husband. He said you are to stay inside…”

 

“How can you submit yourself to another man?”

 

Elijah winced, “Because he saved me…”

 

Sirius III sneered, “Saved you? Saved you from what?”

 

Elijah glared, “From a fate worse then death I assure you. It is something I would prefer not to speak of. So pardon me. You are welcome to join me for breakfast. I hope your cousins Andromeda and Edwin will join us soon. As for Nymphadora I have it on very good authority that she should rest. I’ll send for my son Eli later to check on her.”

 

“Eli?” Sirius III asked contemptuously.

 

“My firstborn. I have born Sirius fifteen children.” Elijah said proudly.

 

Sirius III yelped, “Fifteen? How?”

 

Elijah laughed, “The usual way, need I tell you how children are procreated? For someone who is held to have been a playboy in his youth I sincerely doubt that you have no knowledge of such things.”

 

His mate’s namesake looked a trifle ill, “Really do keep such information to yourself.”

 

Elijah shrugged, “I would take no more pleasure hearing about your sexual exploits then your would mine. Eat. You’re ate poorly for a good many years and could use some fattening up.”

 

The young man, for he was much younger then Elijah set about to eat still grumbling about being held against his will.

 

XoooooX

 

Andromeda found Ted in the small dining room with her odious cousin and great something uncle in law she supposed. She nodded, “Good morning.”

 

The no doubt far older but still youthful young man inclined his head graciously, “How are you Madam? My son said he would look in on your daughter when I firecalled him this morning. I didn’t get a chance to ask how she was. My Sirius bustled him out quickly.”

 

“She’s recovering. Yet he chose to keep her in the healing coma.” Andromeda said biting her lip.

 

“My name is Elijah Jackson. I’m pleased to make your acquaintance. I wish it had been under more pleasant circumstances.”

 

Andromeda took a seat and dished up a plate of breakfast, “I’m normally up earlier…” she said by way of apology.

 

Elijah waved a hand dismissively, “It’s quite alright. I understand completely. When my youngest Davina was attacked I was so distraught that my beloved had to sedate me.”

 

Sirius III snorted, “It seems your Bondmate has a hero complex.”

 

Elijah glared, “I’ll have you know you odious man that I ripped that monster to pieces.”

 

Ted cast a silencing charm on his wife’s cousin. “What happened?”

 

“He was potioneer and decided that my daughter should be pieced out and sold to the highest bidder due to her Chuvash inheritance.” Elijah said quietly, “Although he had changed his mind and was trying to sell her into prostitution. The youngest child of the King of the Chuvash a prostitute? I arrived to hear him fire-calling someone about it.” His hands shimmered with a glamour, but blood dripped from his clenched hands.

 

Ted patted his hand gently, “You saved her and that’s to be commended. I’d have done the same for Dora.”

 

Andromeda nodded, finishing chewing her sausage before adding, “As would I.”

 

Elijah coughed, “Prostitution ought to be banned. Especially child prostitution.”

 

Ted’s eyes narrowed at that, he glanced at Andromeda.

 

Andromeda noticed the brief flash of pain in the man’s eyes. “Let’s eat and then we can discuss things past. We can send my cousin to shift for himself for amusement.”

 

After Andromeda finished her breakfast Elijah retired to his study, taking her and Ted in his wake.

 

“I don’t know why you wish to speak of things that are past.” Elijah said stiffly.

 

Ted took a seat, “It still affects you, I’m a mind healer and I can see.”

 

Elijah sighed, “I thought it was all behind me until my daughter was kidnapped and I heard his plans for her.”

 

Ted latched onto that, “Behind you?”

 

Elijah smiled sadly, “My Sirius has not mentioned how we met?”

 

Andromeda shook her head, “Should he have?”

 

Elijah shook his head, “I suppose not. It’s not a subject for polite company.”

 

Ted smiled, “Well, we’re not company. We’re family though not close family. We are both healers in our own fields. Now anything you tell us would be in confidence.”

 

Elijah sighed, “My parents were murdered by a rogue band of Irish wizards who were xenophobic. My parents were American. I had a condition that mixed up letters so I couldn’t read. My family wrote me off as a squib. When the Irish Ministry, for this was before they consolidated by a year, discovered me. Since that I had never been school and owned no wand I was declared a squib and they washed their hands of me. I was nearly sixteen, an orphan and was about to be tossed into the Muggle world.”

 

Andromeda’s heart was touched, “You poor thing.”

 

Elijah swallowed, “I wasn’t taken to a Muggle orphanage. The Ministry worker charged with it took me to a dreary, dirty place called Knockturn Alley.”

 

Ted and Andromeda sucked in a horrified breath.

 

“I was sold to the proprietor of Cockerel. He was shortly to have an auction of young boys and despite my age I was pretty and would fetch a nice price. I was there for nearly a week; I was cleaned and instructed how to please a man sexually. We were being trained how to be sex slaves to rich wizards. The night before the auction was my birthday. I work up in pain; I had come into my inheritance. I found I could now read. I had no wand but I remembered how to makes messes vanish and made the blood disappear.”

 

Andromeda asked quietly, “Blood?”

 

Elijah nodded, “You see if our wings are forced from our bodies we bleed. As we get older the change is easier and unless we are in a rage or overwhelmed with lust it rarely hurts nor do we bleed when our wings emerge. I was tattooed with a number,” he paused to rub the inside of his left wrist, “we were to be brought onto the stage. My Sirius wasn’t there to buy anyone. He heard of Cockerel as a place where men who like men congregated. So it was. They also ran some prostitutes out of it as well as had auctions. Sirius arrived; he’d recently become Head of his family his father having died as soon as he graduated. He was recognized and admitted without protest. I’d managed somehow to create a glamour to hide my scales for I was to be auctioned naked. We stood on the stage. Our bodies were thoroughly examined, our mouths, our hair was checked for lice, our nipples pinched, more then a few,” he flushed, “fondled us. They were allowed to spread our arse cheeks and poke us there. Sirius says he noticed my glamour and with concentration saw through it. He grabbed my arm, dragged me off the stage to the auctioneer and offered him any price he wanted.”

 

Elijah swallowed, “I cost him five thousand Galleons to keep me off the auction block. He wrapped me in his cloak and carried me to Twilfitt and Tatting's. He said I’d been robbed and needed clothing. They dressed me in nicer clothes then I’d ever seen much less owned and then brought me here. He took me to his rooms. I was frightened. He told me he knew what I was. I laughed and said I was a squib. He corrected me and taught me how to be a Chuvash. He ordered the house elves to be silent about me. He taught me how to use magic, he even sent for Gregorovich to make me a wand. I worshiped him. He’d saved me, fed, clothed me and treated me like a person. I would have welcomed his advances and yet he made none. One night I was so hard it hurt. I whispered his name over and over…I was just past sixteen and a half. He came to me and for nearly a week he taught me what pleasure was. Not long after he discovered I’d conceived and he decided to disappear. He closed off the manor. That was over a hundred years ago I think. He was eighteen and I was sixteen, we’ve been very happy here.”

 

Ted nodded, “So he saved you from being bought by someone cruel and taught you how to be a wizard?”

 

Elijah smiled, “Yes, I still am very grateful for everything he’s done for me. I only wish there was something I could do to repay him.”

 

Andromeda gave him a pained smile, “You’ve given him how many children?”

 

Elijah grinned, “I’ve given birth to fifteen. Twelve of which lived to adulthood though I have four miscarriages. I love all my children. Three girls and nine boys, all extremely bright…”

 

Ted nodded, “All the more precious because how much you love their sire.”

 

Andromeda sniffed, “Having lost two babies myself I can understand how the ones who lived to adulthood would be more precious.”

 

Ted squeezed her hand; “I saved you too in my own way.”

 

Andromeda snickered, “From a fate worse then death, from being Bonded to Lucius who was in love with Severus.”

 

“Lucius?”

 

Andromeda nodded, “The current Lord Malfoy, my aunt and his father wished for us to be Bonded and thus to unite our families.”

 

“Bonded? What is this?” Elijah asked curious.

 

Ted blinked. “A legal contract between two persons or sometimes more, considering that Remus will be joining Severus and Lucius in a legal Triad.”

 

Andromeda took up the train of thought, “It usually had to do with settlements, vaults, bride prices and dowries.”

 

Elijah was thoughtful, “I’d never heard of Bonding, I went into heat and we mated. That’s always been enough for me. I’m merely Sirius’ consort…”

 

Andromeda said quickly, “If you’re introduced to purebloods, don’t admit to bearing children outside of a legal Bonding. Besides you must introduce yourself as Elijah Black. Otherwise you’ll be treated as his whore.”

 

Elijah paled, “You don’t think…”

 

Andromeda held up her hand, “I’m sure it was an oversight on his part. You were both young after all. Now put it out your head, he seems to honestly care for you and sings your praises from what I’ve heard.”

 

Elijah stared at her before letting out a sigh of relief, “You ease my mind about it…”

 

“That’s my Annie. She’s got the best bedside manner when she likes.”

 

“I’m a task driver when it comes to tutoring.” Annie said stiffly.

 

Ted chuckled, “I remember…she’s sexy when she’s authoritative.”

 

Elijah coughed, “I’ll just take your word for that. You’re welcome to enjoy the delights of the conservatory, our library, ride or visit the music room. ”

 

Ted rose and bowed, “I’ll explore the library. Perhaps I can find something interesting. I may also check out the conservatory. I have my own garden you see.”

 

Andromeda spoke up quietly, “Might I have my paints and canvases brought over from Lavender Vale?”

 

Elijah nodded, “You paint? My daughter Gloria does, she paints either on the lawn or in the Solarium.”

 

“Thank you Elijah.” Annie said quietly.

 

“I’ve owled the hospital to inform them that you were to be out until further notice. I do hope that’s alright.”

 

The Tonks nodded.

 

They could only hope that their daughter would recover…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	18. Ward detail

Chapter 18- Ward detail

 

December 2, 1994

Septimus and Bill had Apparated to the Eerie on Cairn Eerie. They stood on the edge of the property.

Septimus sotto voice was instructing his eldest grandson how to raise blood wards. As a Weasley he couldn't raise Prewett blood wards.

As a Weasley-Prewett Bill could.

Septimus cast a powerful ward that he'd recently added to his own residence Weasley Hall, one that was keyed to Dumbledore's magical signature and would forbid him from crossing the wards.

The two-man ward detail were planning a surprise.

The wards would be tightened to make sure that Dumbledore couldn't threaten them in their own property.

Cedrella was already choosing fabric for new curtains and paint to redecorate the Prewett home as a surprise for their eldest son and his soulmate. The house was to be scrubbed topped to bottom, the garden readied for spring and other things.

Septimus according to the new blood wards had to be escorted willingly by a blood Prewett.

They examined the house from top to bottom using photo charms.

The portraits would assist Cedrella in her redecorating.

The Manor had to be redone if only to remove the taint of it having been used as a prison.

After so long a separation Cedrella was very much loathed to have her eldest son and his children leave but she understood a couple in the honeymoon state of mind needing privacy. Thus her gift for the Winter solstice was the return of the home that was their right.

Septimus and William had been eager to assist her when summoned to her salon after breakfast.

William gave strict orders that all the Eerie's floos were to remained closed to anyone but a member of the Prewett family. That anyone who tried to bring Dumbledore here was to be Apparated straight to Weasley Hall. If the floos were closed to anywhere but Weasley Hall that would be best of all.

The Prewett elves were only too happy to abide by the eldest child of Lord Prewett.

They wrung their hands bowing and scraping as they apologized for their failure to do more for his bearer.

William forbade them from hurting themselves over it.

They bowed more and thanked him for his kindness.

Unused to house elf obeisance Bill was more then happy to go straight to Gringotts for work leaving his grandfather to take the portraits to his grandmother.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: Gideon may have been imprisoned at the Eerie but it was the home that he and Arthur planned to raise a family in. By redecorating it perhaps, they can redeem the Prewett family property. If they can't bear to live there then there are their children, perhaps Bill or Charlie that might choose to live there instead.


	19. Albus incensed

Chapter 19- Albus incensed

 

 

Albus Dumbledore; Holder of the Dumbledore seat, Defeater of Grindelwald, Member of the Council of Magical Law, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Head of the Dumbledore family was furious.

 

How _dare_ that loathsome excuse for a spirit treat him this way! He was his master, the Master of Hogwarts!

 

To spew such vileness before his subordinates and vassals was beyond the poltergeist’s normal callousness.

 

Someone put him up to this!

 

Severus? Potter? Draco Malfoy? Those pathetic misbegotten wizards spawned by Arcturus Weasley and Gideon Prewett?

 

When he found out who he was going to destroy them! They were going to suffer; they would wish they’d never been born. That person or persons would beg for his forgiveness and his mercy. Mercy wasn’t something he was known for…

 

Hogwarts was his kingdom! He was furious that Fudge had decided that the time was ripe for an attempt to resurrect the Triwizard Tournament. He’d sabotaged every attempt during his tenure as Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor by constantly reminding Dippet that it was dangerous. Who could forget that the last time there was a Triwizard Tournament all three of the three participating Schools Heads were killed by a rampaging Cockatrice.

 

Now as Headmaster of Hogwarts he was forced to host this idiotic Tournament. He’d heavily implied that this Tournament was terribly inconvenient because the castle was going through a remodel and that there wouldn’t be room for them. He was not playing host to a bunch of hoity-toity spoiled rich kids from Durmstrang- that bunch of Dark Magic wielding lowlifes or those pompous arrogant princesses from Beauxbatons.

 

How dare those Durmstrangers think they could come in and seduce his students! Karkaroff’s precious golden boy Viktor whom he bragged incessantly about because he flew professionally and still attended school as if he, Albus Dumbledore didn’t have fine students.

 

Out of all his students why a Hufflepuff? Cedric Diggory was the Hogwarts Champion? Insane! There were far more qualified students.

 

It was embarrassing to have Diggory put up against the likes of Krum and Delacour. Perhaps, he’d done his students a disservice cutting out all those classes in neutral magic and introduction to healing or Magical Law. There were tons of spells that Krum and Delacour knew that would put Diggory at a disadvantage.

 

Why couldn’t they banish that pesky poltergeist? Peeves!

 

As if having Aberforth his useless near squib of a brother knowing his terrible secret wasn’t bad enough. That nosy git had the audacity to tell Gellert he wasn’t pregnant with his child. He’d shown all the symptoms! What a cruel prank Magic had pulled making him the most brilliant student in the history of Hogwarts and the heir of the Dumbledore family infertile from birth! She was cruel, imminently cruel. He’d taken great pains not to have his condition known. He’d learned how to cast a memory charm on the family healer and removed that distasteful note in his file. It was no one’s business he was born disfigured. His father couldn’t even look at him knowing what he’d been born without. He’d brewed growing potions, muscle growing potions and others to bypass his disfigurement.

 

Peeves saw beneath his glamour? No one, not even his lovers Gellert and Elphias saw.

 

He had to figure out who attacked him and stole his wands. He’d make them sorry for attacking him. Who would have the wherewithal to attack someone of his reputation?

 

That nosy useless excuse for an Auror Nymphadora Tonks deserved to die for poking her manipulable nose into his affairs. He’d fix her soon! As soon as he got his wand back of course…

 

Not a man? He was a powerful _man_! He reached for a lemon drop.

 

The lemon taste melted away and he spat. _Liver_? What? He reached for another to taste vomit. He spit it out and reached for his teacup. He went to take a drink to have his nose bitten. He hurled his teacup across the room. Mess with his lemon drops and tea? Prank him? Those bastards!

 

Dumbledore summoned another cup and poured himself tea only to have his nose bitten again.

 

Bloody Merlin! The school, his little mouldable students did this! Percy!

 

How did that boy end up throwing off his memory charms and end up engaged to that useless Quidditch obsessed prat Wood? That brilliant boy was throwing himself away! How would a brainless gorm of a Quidditch Keeper help Percival on his way to Minister for Magic? Molly and himself had invested a lot in that boy and he was throwing it away. Penelope was the perfect political wife for him!

 

Absently he took another lemon drop only to find his nose bleeding profusely. He tried to stem the bleeding by tilting his head back to feel the blood pour down his throat. His hat fell off and he reached up to try to catch it to feel a pronounced lack of _ears_. His ears were cursed off? His nose was bleeding from being twice bitten by his teacups and now from eating a tainted lemon drop. He tore out of his Tower and made his way towards the Infirmary.

 

Slipping multiple times in the corridors and the encountering those balls on the staircase and the snakes.

 

Albus hated snakes! He hated them from the moment that idiot hat tried to sort him there.

 

By the time he reached the infirmary he found Poppy Pomfrey tending to various sprains and assorted injuries. He sent a weak shocking spell at her, his wandless magic was limited at best especially since he relied so much on the Elder Wand he’d taken from Gellert.

 

Pomfrey turned to him and gaped, “Albus?”

 

Before hurrying to tend to him.

 

However she was unable to stop the bleeding.

 

For which he cursed himself, it served him right for hiring a fourth-rate medi-witch. Poppy hadn’t been able to qualify as a full healer.

 

Pomfrey was practically crying because she couldn’t help him. “Albus I’m so sorry. I don’t know how to stop the bleeding. I can’t figure out what happened to your ears either. I have healed the bites. What happened to you?”

 

Albus could hardly breathe due to his nosebleed; he was wandless and very angry. He stormed out into Poppy’s office and stood in front of the floo. He couldn’t Apparate without a wand. He couldn’t talk so flooing was out. Without a wand he couldn’t even summon the Knight Bus. He was trapped in his own castle!

 

Forget merely punishing…he’d torture his tormentors and kill them slowly.

 

Yes that’s what he would do. He would flay them alive; slowly boil them to death and then feed them Hagrid’s precious Thestrals. They would die in agony _begging_ for his _forgiveness_ and _pleading_ for _mercy_. He would feed them a potion that made nerves go off like they were under the Cruciatus.

 

He hated healers, a smart healer could notice a glamour charm and he would not let anyone know his embarrassing secret: he was born with multiple genital abnormalities; They ranged from severe hypospadias; his urethra the hole he pissed out of was at the base of his penis, he also had a micropenis it was less then less than two inches and testicular agenesis; to put it plainly he born without bollocks. All of which was instrumental in his discovering how to create glamour charms and then forcing his family healer to forget his deformities before he attended Hogwarts. Therefore they couldn’t pass on knowledge of his condition to Poppy Pomfrey’s predecessor who was far too observant for her own good and it had taken rather ingenious plotting to make her ill enough that she finally retired. Leaving the newly instated Headmaster to find her replacement.

 

To his immense embarrassment Aberforth had taken pleasure in informing his beautiful perfect Gellert about his numerous deformities and his sterility. Callously telling him that a bollocks-less wonder could nether conceive nor sire a child. Either he, Albus was crazy or mad. Aberforth taunted him for months while he was pregnant that he was suffering from something termed as ‘hysterical pregnancy’.

 

He’d wanted Gellert’s child too much, so much his body had mimicked a pregnancy and he’d foolishly believed it was real. Convinced it was a miracle…

 

Gellert found out he grotesquely deformed, imperfect and therefore unworthy to stand at his side as his consort as Gellert remade the world. Their child male or female would have been the next Merlin; it would have been impossible for them to be like Aberforth.

 

It was unfair that Aberforth was inferior in everyway but had the ability to reproduce and had done so regrettably with Molly Prewett. Ronald was about as intelligent as his sire and his sister Ginny was too much like Ariana. That incident with the Diary had left her mentally, emotionally and magically scarred.

 

The only way for Albus to have fertile sperm would be to Polyjuice himself to be capable of fertile sperm. He hadn’t in his hundred plus years of life with the exception of Gellert for a short time mind you found anyone worthy of siring or bearing his child.

 

Elphias Doge was merely a worshiping pawn, no one would befriend either of them. Albus was the son of a Muggle killer and Azkaban Prisoner while Elphias was still recovering from Dragon pox. The less then intelligent boy had been easy to bring to bed and had convinced his parents to let him take his ‘best friend’ with him on his Grand Tour. The trip he couldn’t go on because Ariana killed their mother. Elphias had the audacity to go without him and then to fall in love with some foreigner.

 

The bloke died in an ‘accident’ and Elphias mourned him but it took less then three months for Elphias to return to his bed. The foreigner was useful for something because Elphias had a son. The boy had been names Albin and he had been its godfather along with the child’s aunt. The child had stayed with Elphias despite the protests and pleadings of the sire’s family. Elphias had come to blame them for his Bondmate’s death and at his urging had cut off all contact.

 

The child knew he wasn’t his sire but looked on him as a parent. Albin Doge was the closest thing he had to a true heir though the boy hadn’t lived up to his name. Ronald was not going to receive the title or seat anymore then Aberforth. He’d out live them all if he had to.

 

He hatted Muggleborns, he blamed his Muggle Ancestors for his deformity and it took great difficulty for him to be nice to the Muggleborns but his fame as the Muggleborn champion had grown despite his true hatred of them. If Granger wasn’t or at least hadn’t been so useless then he would had found a way to be rid of her. Myrtle had fulfilled her purpose by being the first murder victim of young Tom Riddle. Myrtle, that whimpering wisp of a Ravenclaw who spent more time blubbering then in the library improving herself. If Lily hadn’t been so talented he would have scorned her as well.

 

He was wandless, still bleeding, trapped in his precious castle, earless and mad with rage. He swallowed three blood replenishing potions forgetting that they had to be taken three hours apart. This nosebleed was more then a mere inconvenience! It wouldn’t stop! When he found out who did this to him he’d make them suffer.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> This was a chapter I would have preferred not to write but with all the pranking of Dumbles by Gred, Forge, Harry and Slytherins it was needed. Hope you enjoyed it.


	20. Slytherin or not, Secrets do not belong in a Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to FireSenshi2 who correctly guessed Severus' inheritance. Kudos to her.

Chapter 20- Slytherin or not, Secrets do not belong in a Bonding

 

Lucius was going to hash it out with Severus now.

If he had any insight into Remus, the werewolf would be upset as well.

Lucius was waiting for the two professors to return from dinner in the Great Hall.

Pacing he was barely able to slip into a chair when the door to their apartments was opened and his mates admitted themselves. "About time. We're going to discuss your little secret Severus. After all we've gone through together you spent more then half your life concealing the fact that you had once been pregnant with my child. Now I find out revealed by the King of the Chuvash no less, that you're keeping another? One you claim is 'a matter of life and death'? Do you or do you not trust me? I'm your mate! I'm supposed to protect you. How can I protect you if you're not honest with me?"

Remus looked like the rug had been tugged out from under him.

Severus glared, "I have my reasons for that secret. Half the time I forget it."

"How in the world did that glamour not get stripped by the wards on the Veela Queen's castle?" Lucius hissed.

"Because it's not Wizarding magic nor is it Veela! Lucius I have my reasons. Leave it alone."

"NO!" Lucius snapped, "I'm through with secrets. I've told you all of mine. Its only fair to have it both ways."

Remus glanced from face to face, "If its about weaknesses, you all known mine. I'm a werewolf and their weaknesses are well known."

"I've got enemies who wish me harm or have you forgotten Dumbledore? What you don't know can't be tortured out of you! Salazar's beard! Lucius you know you're Abysmal at mental magic, you can't fight the Imperious, you have no talent as an Occlumens and even a weak Legilimens can traipse through your mind with ease. So pardon me if I don't trust your mind to hold the secret securely. I take steps to protect myself. Who cares if I'm more then a mere wizard? I don't think it matters one iota if I have a creature inheritance."

Remus stared, "You have a creature inheritance? I should have figured that out!"

Severus snorted, "Really? I discovered you were a werewolf before my inheritance. It wasn't that hard to devise something to cloak my inheritance even from a werewolf and a Veela. I didn't trust you Remus at all at the time also I was terrified of Lucius discovering my former pregnancy and blaming me for the murder of his child. I created a glamour to cloak my magic and true appearance even from you both. I must have done a through job because even your Queen couldn't see through it. If that annoying Chuvash King wasn't around so much and didn't have such a clear understanding into the nature of Glamours I might have taken the secret to my grave in fifty years or so. I am not placing my secret in Lucius' hands, not with his weakness to mental magic."

Lucius looked stricken, "You trust me enough to bond to me but you won't…"

Remus tilted his head, focusing. He was trying to catch the edge of the glamour.

It took Severus less then a minute to figure out what Remus was doing. He immediate reached out and tugged on Remus' hair. "None of that. I will not have anyone, even you trying to ferret out my secrets. Merlin! I said it's too dangerous for you to know. Trust me!"

Lucius coughed, "Trust you? I love you and you can't even trust me. Salazar's bollocks Severus you can't have it both ways. It's ridiculous to insist we trust your judgment that we're not trustworthy enough when you don't believe we are."

Severus cursed under his breath, talk about tumbling from the cauldron into the fire. Never argue with a lawyer. "What do you want? Me to force you into a wizard's oath? Or should I confide in my solicitor?" those were the only bonds he might trust.

Lucius scoffed, "You are bordering on idiocy Severus, I find it doesn't suit you. Are you aware that a Veela cannot cause pain to their mate? If revealing your secret would cause you pain, weak to mental magic or not I would be incapable of revealing that information."

Remus blinked, when for him the glamour shattered like glass. He inhaled sharply, "Sweet Merlin…if I thought you looked anything like that I wouldn't have looked at Siri once." He glanced at Lucius, "I don't think there are words to describe him." He noticed finally the finely carved features, the long silky black hair, glimmering onyx eyes and the sharply pointed ears. His mate was glowing with an inner light, his calf length hair dark as a moonless moved in an invisible breeze, and his skin was pale as the moon rather then the sallow appearance of his adult years. A Fae yes, but what? That was no Veela, the magic he sensed was more ancient purer then he'd ever known. He remembered reading about Magical inheritances and Magical Creatures in school. Then it hit him like the backlash of a powerful cauldron explosion.

Elf…

No wonder Severus was so keen on hiding his inheritance. The Elvan intolerance for iron was more deadly then his own with silver. He swallowed, "Lucius, I'll have to agree with Severus. His inheritance renders him striking and terribly vulnerable. Let's say he's deathly allergic to something that naturally occurs in both plants and animals. If Dumbledore learned of it Severus' life would be forfeit. That would kill you would it not?"

Lucius was stunned. Remus was siding with Severus? How dare that misbegotten werewolf lower himself to obey the wishes of a submissive? His Veela was enraged and yet frightened, Remus was right that he as a Veela could not allow himself to be directly or indirectly responsible for harm to his mate. "Unbreakable Vow then. I will know his inheritance. Especially when the King of the Chuvash of all people claims that Severus is powerful to be claimed by his race."

Remus glanced at Severus, "With that satisfy your need for privacy?"

Severus looked at them both and was flattened by their desire to be complete honest with each other. Their concern for his safety was clearly genuine but they were also hurt by his desire to keep it a secret. He knew they deserved to know but he still felt that it was too dangerous. More powerful or not he was their submissive mate, their relationship wasn't like Draco and Harry's future where Harry's magic would try to mould him into an obedient mate. Lucius and Remus…Lucius _could_ order him to tell but his Bondmate hadn't done that. Lucius glared, Remus pouted and they both whinged. He'd lose the fight anyway and he wanted to tell them, he had spent twenty years with the secret. He'd kept the pregnancy to himself longer; Severus had lost the baby and been cursed infertile without his knowledge just a few months before his inheritance. His forced abortion and Black's attempt to use Remus to kill him or at least turn him into a werewolf had destroyed the last bit of trust he had in adults. If he were honest he resented the fact that Lucius couldn't 'pull an Andromeda' and throw everything away to be together. If he had owled Lucius right away it might have changed things…

Lucius reached out to touch his shoulder, "Sev? Are you alright?"

Severus smiled at him, "I'm sorry. I should trust you. I do…I just don't want you to be hurt because of me." Elves weren't known to cleave to one mate but he didn't have one, he had two. He'd desired Remus almost against his will, throwing caution to the wind Severus dropped the skin anchored glamour.

XoooooX

Lucius couldn't breathe…

Severus' hair was like black silk, his eyes glimmered like onyx, and his skin was as pale as his own and those ears…

Severus seemed to glow with an inner light that had Lucius salivating.

Lucius went hard at the sight of them…

He couldn't recall the last Elf-Veela mating.

Nor could he recall an Elf-Werewolf mating.

His robes were less dreary now, he'd finally convinced his mate to start wearing less depressing and ill-fitting robes. Although Severus would never wear especially fine robes to brew in or teach brewing, his robes reflected a greater sense of style.

XoooooX

Remus had gotten a glimpse of what was beneath his mate's glamour but it hadn't truly prepared him for what he saw now. Severus' glamour façade had character, arrogance and a touch of defiance but this Severus…he was beautiful, hair like a moonless, starless night, eyes that glimmered like the darkness before dawn, hair black as the depths of a cavern and moved as though in an unseen wind.

He'd thought Severus was 5'9 actually he was closer to 5'11. Severus had always had the ability to look taller when he lectured, or so he'd heard. His voice when he spoke to students was quietly, barely above a whisper and he was always heard even to the back of a room.

Severus let invisible winds carry his voice most likely and as for his 'imposing height' weren't elves known for their glamour abilities?

Remus himself was a bit shorter then Severus now, having previously thought himself to be an inch taller. Lucius was around 6'1 or 6'2. Remus was also broader then either of them, Lucius had muscle of course but it was leaner compared to his own.

What a comical triad they would make…

The wrinkles and burns or scars that Severus seemed to possess were gone, his visible skin was flawless. Even the appearance he'd portrayed at the Veela Queen's castle had seemed to have 'flaws' such a scars or such.

Severus was like a marble statue with onyx eyes and black silk hair.

XoooooX

Severus swallowed; they stared at him like starving teenage boys before a feast.

The desire was clear in their eyes and he felt his body react.

It had been hard to keep him the secret of his inheritance even out of his thoughts especially when around Legilimens like Dumbledore and Voldemort. He had taught himself Occlumency and Legilimency to protect his secrets. Lily's magical inheritance hadn't been creature it had been magic. Magic she strived to control, Remus had gained his through his wolf and only by living at peace with himself could he benefit from his being a werewolf. Sirius and James also had magical inheritances like Lily or so she told him…

XoooooX

Lucius took a few steps and crushed Severus to his chest, "You're gorgeous, more then lovely enough to be worthy of standing at my side. I may have fallen in love with your mind and the memory of the pale curious boy you'd once been. Merlin you were adorable…"

Severus kissed Lucius back, his magic; his wind grabbed Remus and pulled him closer.

Remus' body was pulled tight against Severus' back. He buried his face in his mate's hair and played with the silken tresses.

Lucius' mouth was dry as he jerked his head in the direction of the stairs that led up to Severus' bedroom. It was large…

Remus' old room from when he'd previously been a professor here had had a similar set up. Only his rooms were smaller, there had been two bedrooms up a set of stairs rather then one.

Then again two Chuvash who had served as the first Heads of Slytherin and Gryffindor had shared this apartment. It was plenty large enough to house a Veela, an Elf and a werewolf. 

Lucius smirked, "Bed. Now."

Remus' wolf growled in agreement.

Severus warded the apartment's portrait door before banishing their clothing to the laundry basket. He slipped out of their grasp and seemed to float towards the stairs, "Come get me."

His werewolf and Veela mates tore after him.

Severus reached the bedroom, casting charms to prepare his body for the sex he wanted and cast lube inside himself. He smirked as he waited for them.

 

Lucius reached the top of the stairs first followed by Remus who was a heartbeat behind.

 

Severus shook his hair so it covered himself, “So whose on bottom?”

 

Lucius’ response was to fondle his snake headed cane, “maybe I should tie you up and we fuck you while you are hanging?”

 

Severus’ black eyes widened, “Intriguing but no. I’d rather the other. So who is going to be beneath me?”

 

“Oh no,” Remus said licking his lips, “you should I think, ride us.”

 

Lucius smirked, “Wonderful idea.” He took his place at the head of the bed and patted the space between his legs, “You can lay there Remus. It’s interesting to feel your prick against mine. It makes him so tight…it’s difficult to move but it feels amazing.”

 

Severus moaned, “It feels…it’s indescribable how it feels to have you both fucking my arse. My prostate is so stimulated I could come multiple times just from that stimulation.”

 

Remus moved so his left thigh was over Lucius’ right and Lucius’ left was resting on his right. Their pricks were pressed tightly together. Remus touched his wand long enough to cast lube on them both before sending it to the small table beside the bed.

 

Severus straddled them both, holding both pricks together and sinking down on them. Groaning in pleasure as he forced them inside himself, “Salazar’s wand…” using conjured wind to move himself up and down he gave himself up to the sensations. His own prick flopped against his stomach and leaked quite a bit of pre-cum. His prostate sent shivers of pleasure through out his body each time it was touched.

 

It didn’t take long for him to come…he could feel how hard his lovers were and they weren’t ready to come yet. He used his wind to stimulate them all. It teased nipples, caressed their bollocks and stroked his own prick. A noise not unlike a whimper escaped his lips each time his Prostate was stimulated. He’d deny that he _whimpered_ of course.

 

Remus came first, well after Severus of course.

 

Lucius came when he felt Severus and Remus come, the feeling of Remus’ cum on his own prick was exhilarating. He almost wondered what it would feel like if they both fucked the werewolf.

 

They lasted a few rounds with Severus coming twice for their once and Lucius always held off his orgasm until they both came. He took longer to orgasm out of sheer will and boy did he enjoy it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	21. Septimus visits Aberforth

Chapter 21- Septimus visits Aberforth

 

December 3, 1994

 

Lord Septimus, Head of the House of Weasley and speaking for his son’s Bondmate who was in seclusion but was tentatively holding the title to the House of Prewett was going to inform the proprietor of the Hog’s Head of his fatherhood. Septimus was going to strongly encourage the odious man take responsibility for his progeny. The stories he’d been hearing about Ronald made him extremely glad the boy wasn’t his grandson. He’d been friends with Gideon’s father for decades until the man passed through the Veil of course and Dathan would have been appalled at Molly and how she ruined her brothers’ lives.

 

The place didn’t open until eleven for lunch since it was a pub so he had arrived about ten because it would be before there were customers.

 

Septimus knocked on the front door of the Hog’s Head.

 

The door was cracked open, “Who are you and what do you want? We’re closed.”

 

Septimus was tall like his sons and grandsons, towering over Aberforth Dumbledore, “My name is Lord Weasley. It is of grave importance that we speak privately.”

 

The grizzled man who was more rotund then his tall thin pencil like brother, “Oh come in then.”

 

Septimus cast a powerful privacy ward on the pub.

 

“What in Merlin’s name do you want sir?” Aberforth asked gruffly.

 

Septimus gave reluctant bow, “Its come to my attention that the woman styling herself as my son’s Bondmate was raising two child that are in truth yours. Molly Prewett has been disowned by the Prewetts, making her illegitimate children your responsibility and falling under your brother’s House.”

 

Aberforth glared, “Albus and I have nothing to do with each other.”

 

“Did he or did he not invest in your pub?”

 

Aberforth brought his fist down on the bar, “He used my inheritance to buy this place. Probably did it to keep an eye on me. Though he uses my floo like the Muggle Underground to go on his sordid little quests. I don’t care if that arrogant cad is bent! I care that he purports to be a whole man. Wouldn’t be surprised if Grindelwald went bad because of Albus’ betrayal. That’s all that ‘man’ can do: betray. He plays a good game and not many can see through his lies. He hates me because I know what he is! I maybe a mediocre to pathetic wizard but I’m naturally immuned to mental magic. He can’t use memory charms, Occlumency, Legilimency or the Imperious on me.”

 

“So that’s why you still know that he’s ‘not a whole man’? What do you mean by that?”

 

Aberforth sneered, “My Lord ‘Wise as Merlin’ was born without Bollocks. He’s got a bunch of other defects revolving around his precious bits but the lack of a sack with working gonads makes him completely infertile. He wears a permanent glamour. Without gonads he wasn’t going to mature properly, so he used a bunch of different potions to mimic the physical changes of puberty. I don’t think he found a voice deepening one, probably uses a vocal glamour.”

 

Septimus was surprised that this ‘brother’ was telling all this to him. “So who is his heir?”

 

“Probably Elphias’ son. Elphias worships the ground Albus walks on, he begged his parents to cover their Grand Tour. Only Albus decided to be honourable and abandon his friend to come home. While on his tour Elphias fell in love but within two years the man died in a broom accident. The boy was named after my dear brother.”

 

“Wouldn‘t a blood relative inherit automatically?” some families even allowed illegitimate children to inherit, although Septimus wasn’t aware of the circumstances of the Dumbledore estate..

 

“Albus inherited by law but once my dear brother passes through the Veil it passes to me. Since I have no legitimate children it’s possible that mine may still inherit. Blood trumps law most often.”

 

“You have a fourteen-year-old son, Ronald Bilius and a thirteen-year-old daughter Ginevra Molly. False records were filed with the Ministry but we have it on good authority that they are yours. You are welcome to verify with the parentis divinus potion.“

 

“Barely make enough to keep the place running. I’ll take yer word for it. Besides claiming bastard children would irritate Albus and Merlin knows I live to irritate him.”  Aberforth poured them both drinks, “Let’s celebrate! Here’s to having an heir that will put Albus’ nose out of joint!”

 

Septimus mused on the strangeness of the meeting. Aberforth was as different from Albus as a hex was from a jinx.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	22. The Invitation

Chapter 22- The Invitation

 

December 4, 1994

 

 

It was past gone nine in the morning the first morning of Filius’ Headmastership, he waked to the gangplank of the Durmstrang’s ship.

 

He set off a bell-like charm in the Headmaster’s cabin as well as waving to get the attention of a student.

 

The student approached cautiously, speaking in Russian, “We’re not to supposed to speak to you.”

 

Filius bowed responding in kind, “I completely understand that. My predecessor treated you, our guests most unjustly. I would like to speak to your Highmaster. Would you inform him that Headmaster _Flitwick_ would like to speak with him?”

 

The Durmstrang student scurried off.

 

Filius retreated back to the shore, conjuring a comfortable chair and a fire content to wait for the aggrieved Headmaster of Durmstrang.

 

Not that Karkaroff didn’t have the right to be furious, of course. What had been said about one of his students and how they had been treated was beyond callous.

 

Filius relaxed in a comfortable chair on the snow covered bank and enjoyed the warmth of a conjured fire himself. He was prepared to wait as long as Highmaster Karkaroff choose to take.

 

It was a full fifteen before the surly man in fur-trimmed robes, with yellow teeth and a greasy goatee that failed to hide his weak chin arrived.

 

The man glared at him, “Headmaster Flitwick?”

 

Filius stood banishing his chair, “Indeed. Headmaster Dumbledore has been dismissed. For many reasons but chiefly for embarassing us all and treating our guests shamefully. I have come to apologize on behalf of the school, the staff and the Board of Governors. We would like to invite you and your students to return not only to the castle for meals but to stay there. I have appointed our best visting professor’s quarters to be freshly scrubbed, aired and fitted with clean, fresh fabrics. You are welcome to peruse them and adjust the décor to your preferences. I have also arranged for two unused Slytherin Sixth and Seventh Year Boys Dormitories to be prepared if you wish for your students. However due to Your champion being engaged to one of my students, I have arranged for a set of apartments that are available for Bonded students for them. Also for your witch Champion Candidate I have also arranged for her to have a private apartment also near the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.”

 

Karkaroff was haughty, “You are serious about making up for the ill-treatment we have received?”

 

Filius nodded, “Very. I also wish to make an addendum to the rules that the host school must have arrangements for the visting schools to have a place to stay so that this might never happen again. I have placed your students with Slytherin because that it where they are most comfortable and before that shameful incident, they shared meals with Slytherin. Their Prince Draco and King Adrian have voiced no objections.”

 

“And Beaubatons?” Karkaroff asked sharply.

 

“I have arranged for them to stay in Ravenclaw tower. With the exception of the Delacour sisters, Madam Maxime and the Wizard candidate who shall receive private apartments. Madam Maxime will be housed in a professor’s apartment rather than a students.”

 

“The difference?”

 

“The size, a student apartment doesn’t have need of a lab or a library. They have a small kichenette, a bathroom, a common room/study room along with a bedroom or two.” Filius said politely.

 

“No wonder your castle is so large.” Karkaroff sneered.

 

Filius shrugged, “Our Founders were Bonded and had children over the course of their teaching careers. They wished for both the students, they were Bonded quite young in those days as you know and other prefessors with families to feel welcome. After all the life expectancy was shorter.”

 

“It is acceptable.” Karkaroff said stiffly.

 

Filius bowed, “Shall we have the honour of your company for breakfast?” he had not stepped onto the ship proper but had remained on the bank because the gangplank have been drawn up imediately following the Durmstrangers returning to their ship.

 

Karkaroff sniffed, “I suppose. We will expect to move into our new accomidations before lunch.”

 

Filius was pleased, “I have also arranged for two classrooms in the dungeons to be cleared out and set up for your students. All of Durmstrang’s accomidations are in the dungeons. I thought you might be most comfortable there.”

 

“I shall be inspecting it all immediately following Breakfast.”  Karkaroff sneered.

 

“It is well. If they do not suit, you and I can search for other options among the other unused classrooms.”

 

“We shall see.” Karkaroff said icly before disappearing back into the ship.

 

Filius bowed at his retreating back bBefore turning to make his way to the Beauxbaton’s carriage to seek an audience with Madame Maxime.

 

He paused long enough to verify for himself that the Beauxbatons’ Abraxans were well taken care of. It seemed that Hagrid for all his faults was actually taking care of them. The corral that had been built could be smelt from quite far away. Filius pitied the poor students who had to take Care of Magical Creatures this year. One could practically become drunk of the fumes from the single malt whiskey that were Abraxans’ only source of nutrition.

 

FIlius bundled his cloak tighter as he braved the cold winds to make his way to the huge carriage. The new Headmaster rapped on the carraige door.

 

It took some time for it be answered.

 

It wasn’t one of the young ladies but rather the michievious young man he recognized from the previous morning. He grinned at him, speaking in French, “You’re the one.”

 

The young man tilted his head, “The one who what?”

 

Filius chuckled, “The one who switched Chang and Davies’ consciousnesses.” They were of more immediate concern to him than the Smith siblings.

 

The young man held out his hand, “Guilty as charged. My name is Jacinto Faria. I’m of the opinion that persons who are at odds with one another are more likely to see each other more kindly after literally walking in their shoes. Normally, I’m not suspected. How did you discover it was me?”

 

Filius leaned over to whisper as he shook his hand, “I’m a Charms Master and I’m quite keen at recognizing magical signatures. It’s a gift. It makes it quite easy for me to detirmine responsibility for pranks.”

 

Jacinto nodded, “I see. How can I help you?”

 

Filius watched as the boy shivered, he felt a bit guilty, “I am so sorry. I was once honoured to visit Beauxbatons. It is near the Mediterranean if I remember correctly. You much be freezing. You’re Basque or Spanish?” the young man had a familiar accent and the darker skin of that region.

Jacinto grinned, “Spanish. My girl is Basque and she’s magnificent.”

 

“Do I detect a bit of Satyr in you young man?” Filius asked raising an eyebrow.

 

Jacinto nodded, “My grandfather was carried off by a Satyr while on his grand tour and ended up concieving. My grandfather was said to be so beautiful as a young man that he was often mistaken for a lady.”

 

Filius checked his time piece, “I am not keeping you am I? I was hoping to meet with your Headmistress prior to your attending breakfast.”

 

Jacinto nodded, “Do come inside and get warm. I will see if Madame Maxime is availble to receive visitors.” He moved out of the way of the large door and gestured for the professor to come inside.

 

“Do give her my apologies for disturbing her. It is an unseemly hour for calling.” Filius bowed as he entered.

 

Jacinto bowed, “My pleasure. Who should I say is calling?”

 

“Headmaster Filius Flitwick.”

 

Jacinto blinked and shrugged as if other educational institution’s politics were of no interest. “I shall speak with Madame Maxime.”

 

Filius chose to stand this time.

 

With Karkaroff he wanted to show he was at his leisure. With Madame Maxime- whom he prefered he wanted to give the impression that he was willing to wait upon her pleasure. He could wait to be summoned to her presence.

 

It was fifteen minutes before Jacinto returned.

 

“Madame Maxime has consented to meet you. You are to be granted a five minute interview.”

 

Filius was grateful for even that.

 

Given that she was a lady and the hour was unreasonable. Madame Maxime would have been in her rights to refuse to see him and require that he return at a ‘reasonable’ hour.

 

“Follow me.”

 

Jacinto walked down one of the halls that interected with this one.

 

Filius was surprised, he had theorized that the Beauxbatons Carriage’s interior was wizard space but he hadn’t expected quite so much. It was like walking in the corriders of a castle. There were marble statues and paintings lining the corriders. The doors seemed to be reshaped crystal or perhaps diamond. He didn’t have the luxury of examining them.

 

They reached a large door that nearly reached the ‘ceiling’. It must be to accomidate the Headmistress of Beauxbaton’s height.

 

Jacinto knocked twice.

 

The familiar tones of the headmistress of Beauxbatons was heard.

 

“Come in.”

 

Jacinto stepped inside, “Introducing Headmaster Filius Flitwick of Hogwarts.” He then opened the door wide enough to admit Filius.

 

Filius nodded his head in gratitude before entering the large room.

 

He had entered a spacious parlour that was tastfully furnished.

 

Filius bowed, “My apologies for disturbing you and calling at an unseemly hour.” Addressing the woman in French.

 

“Why have you come?” the imperious woman asked icily.

 

Filius clasped his hands behind his back, “I’m come to offer my sincerest apologies on behalf of the Ministry, Hogwarts’ Board of Governors, the staff and myself.”

 

“Apologise? For what purpose?” Madame Maxime asked tossing her large head.

 

Filius told her that it was unseemly that she hadn’t been invited to stay in the castle. That he’d arranged to have a dormitory prepared for the majority of her students. Also that apartments had been arranged for herself, the Delacour sisters and young master Feria.

 

“Why were we told that Hogwarts was undergoing a renevation and that accomidations at the castle were not possible?”

 

Filius sighed, “I have no idea. The Board of Governors was not aware until recently that accomidations were not arranged. We were told, the staff that yourself and Karkaroff refused to stay in the castle. It falls upon myself as the new Headmaster to beg pardon for the rudeness and inconvience you have suffered due to Albus’ insensitivity. I have also arranged for classrooms near Ravenclaw Tower to be cleared and set up for your students. It would be far warmer to remain in the castle then being forced to walk in the cold from these elegently appointed carriage rooms.”

 

“It is far too cold here. My students and I are used to more balmy winters.”

 

Filius nodded, “I remember. I once had the pleasure of serving as a visiting professor at Beauxbatons. Hogwarts is home and comfortable to me but Beauxbatons Palace was a delight for the senses; the sounds, the smells and the sights were glorious.  I picked our most elegently appointed apartments. They should prove adaquate. After all they once were home to Rowena Ravenclaw, one of our Illustrious Founders and our first Head of the School. They are spacious and beautiful. They have not been assigned to any professor since Galatea Merrythought.”

 

“Was Lady Ravenclaw not once a Queen of the Veela?”

 

Filius nodded, “In her youth she was, Lady Rowena surrounded herself with beautiful things. Many of her possessions were donated to the school but others were kepts by her daughters.”

 

“I shall see. I am sure anything that was elegant enough for a former Veela Queen and Headmistress of Hogwarts would suit me. We shall be leaving for breakfast. Afterwards we will inspect the quarters arranged. If they suit as well as you seem to think we shall spend the afternoon arranging ourselves comfortable.”

 

Filius bowed.

 

Madam Maxime was close in height to Hagrid and he barely came to Hagrid’s knee, unless the man was wearing his moleskin boots.

 

That would make the first dance at the Yule Ball uncomfortable. He was still the conductor of the choir and the orchestra so perhaps, he could ask Severus if he would do the honour of dancing with Madam Maxime. Since Minerva would be away and he didn’t wish to subject Karkaroff to Sybil he would have to ask Pomona or Charity. Unless Charity asked Sirius to accompany her.

 

Filius bowed once more and excused himself before making his way back to the castle to join his staff and crew for breakfast. He had asked to have it postponed this morning due to the untimely awakening by the alarm clock prank. The Headmaster’s elf Holly was only too keen to inform him of the prank and it’s origin. He’d already assigned points to his own House’s hourglass for the Prank War. He was quite proud of Ravenclaw, the invisible alarm clock was genius. He’d have to remember to tell Myrtle how proud he was of her. He’d become a better Head of House after the Myrtle and Olive situation was brought to his attention. It was a shame that it had taken Myrtle’s death before he was aware of the extent the teasing had gotten. He had thought it harmless…

 

He was not so naive anymore…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	23. Sorting Albus' library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much apologies, I don't know why this chapter was skipped.

Chapter 23- Sorting?

 

December 4, 1994

 

Filius had finished seeing their guests to their quarters in the castle when he made his way to the Headmaster’s Tower to meet Irma Prince and Severus.

 

Severus and Irma were already there sorting through the books.

 

Irma was shaking with anger.

 

Filius called out softly, “What’s wrong Irma?”

 

Irma turned to him, her eyes flashing, “That rotten man stole books from my library and he defaced them. He actually dared to write in my books! With ink I can’t erase!”

 

Severus silently handed her a calming draught, “It seems that most of the books he has in this office he stole off Irma. She has no memory of him checking them out. He actually took all the books on Horcruxes.” He said in a horrified whisper.

 

Irma nodded thanks as she took the draught in shaking hands and downed it.

 

There was a growing stack of library books on the Headmaster’s desk.

 

“How much of this is his?” Filius asked.

 

Severus shrugged, “Most of what’s in here is Glamoured. Only the Pensieve and the floo seem to be real. I’ll be turning over the pensieve to Amelia, in case some of the memories are relevant to a case.”

 

Filius nodded, “Yes, I think that would be a very good idea. Is there anything I can do to help speed the sorting process along?”

 

Irma rest her hand on a stack of books, “I suppose you could take over sorting while I return this stack of books to my library.”

 

Severus smirked, “Sounds like a marvellous idea. It will give Filius and I a chance to discuss any changes in regards to how Hogwarts should run. Go ahead and take those down. I’ll send an elf with another stack in half an hour.”

 

Irma conjured a large box that must have a charm that made it capable of having many books inside. It should have held about five large tomes but she fit at least twelve inside. “I’ll return.”

 

Once Irma left Filius turned to his former student and now right hand, “So what was it that you wanted to discuss?”

 

“I have been reviewing the classes taught at Durmstrang and at Beauxbatons as well as classes taught here in the past. When you mentioned that it used to be the custom for professors to engage in research while teaching I wondered what other things Dumbledore changed.” Severus said seriously as he added another library book to a stack for Irma to return to its proper home.

 

“What did you discover?” Filius had his own opinions on the subject that Albus had ignored.

 

“That we used to offer more diverse options that would allow students to take classes relating to their career choice. Also that we used to have Sex Ed as a required course for Second Years. I think that was a very smart idea. Why don’t we offer a class on the different Magical races or one on the culture of Different Wizarding societies? I think those would all be very useful classes. Also Durmstrang offers a class on duelling that focuses on duelling with wands and weapons. I wish that had been offered when I was a student I would have taken it instead of Alchemy.” Severus was a little sheepish about offering his opinion to someone so much older.

 

Filius mulled over Severus’ reply as he sorted out more books, “Did you know I once taught duelling for a year at Beauxbatons?”

 

Severus turned to gape at him, before remembering his manners and closing his mouth. “What? I had no idea.”

 

“I’d just won one of the most prestigious awards for duelling and I was invited to teach there as a visiting Professor. I was stunned at the difference in the Education system. They test for their equivalent of OWLS after six years of instruction. They offered more subjects then I had ever heard of. Some classes are only one term. I came here a few years later and I wanted to make Hogwarts a better school. Some of the Professors here are experts in their field: yourself, Minerva, I’m no slouch myself and you know who else are experts. We may not offer a lot of classes but the ones we do are often taught by experts.”

 

Severus nodded.

 

“I agree that removing Sexual Education for Witches and Wizards was a mistake. If you can find someone to teach it, it should be part of the curriculum starting next year. I suggest that it be offered as an optional class for the upper years and offered at a time that won’t conflict with their schedules. The other classes you mentioned are also worth considering. Perhaps, we could have guest lecturers from other Ministries discuss what their societies are like. Some of our students are the children of Ambassadors. They could discuss what their home culture is like.”

 

Severus grinned, “I wasn’t sure what you would think about my ideas.”

 

Filius patted him on the shoulder, “Someday you will make an excellent Headmaster. I’ve watched you with your snakes, you maybe strict with them but they trust you.”

 

Severus was pleased. He and Filius would make an interesting team. Hogwarts was going to change, perhaps, for the better with new leadership…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	24. George goes into Heat

Chapter 24- George goes into Heat

 

December 10, 1994

 

Viktor woke up to smell George’s scent strongly tinged with arousal, he was moaning in his sleep. His Chuvash couldn’t rise but he could sense his mate’s fertility. He was eternally gratefully that the Hogwarts’ Headmaster had granted them their own private apartment. He was even more thankful that George wasn’t in the Tower. He summoned his magic, though George wasn’t fully a Chuvash he had to seem powerfully enough magically for George’s Chuvash to accept him. George was a lot larger then any submissive Chuvash he’d ever seen but having met his brothers and fathers it was clear that he would have been anywhere from 177 centimetres which was Percy’s height and 186 thereabouts which is how tall Charlie was.

 

The tattoo that marked George as his mate, which was that of a raven clutching a robin to his chest, started to glow with magic.

 

He could sense both George’s arousal and his fertility; it was mingling with his mate’s natural scent and tantalizing him.

 

His father had explained it all on his sixteenth birthday when he’d failed to shift. He was the Chuvash equivalent of a squib, born to two parents capable of shifting while he was unable to. Yet, if he found another like him, they could produce a Chuvash who could shift. He could feel his Chuvash thrashing beneath his skin desperate to be free but he was trapped.

 

He could feel beginning stage of heat or the _thrall_ as some called it. He warded the entire apartment so securely, that no one would enter. Wizards and witches who had a creature inheritance were allowed to forego class when they were in this position. He was going to lose his control soon but he wanted to be sure his mate was safe. When a Chuvash was in thrall, they were unaware of anything other then a need for sex. Not all procreated when they succumbed to the thrall but it was rare to become pregnant outside of it. His mother didn’t conceive him until her tenth thrall after being mated to his father. He was the only pregnancy carried to term. After losing three pregnancies after him, her sexual appetite dwindled to nonexistent and she never went into thrall again.

 

One of the wards he set up would alert his father he was in danger and his Otac would come immediately. Branko Krum was highly protective of his only son, and was proud of him. Chuvash had three possible outcomes for progeny: magical human, Chuvash and those like himself, Chuvash that couldn’t shift.

 

George woke with a growl and all thought other then sex fled from his mind.

 

Viktor tore at George’s clothes, forcing his legs apart and thrust into him. His prick was hard and pulsing with need.

 

George growled, thrusting back, his hands clawing at Viktor. His human reason fled and he was animalistic in his need. His Chuvash wanted a child; he wanted his mate, Viktor to prove to be viral enough to give him one. They were two of a kind, Chuvash unable to shift. He could feel the dragon inside him, roaring, wanting to be free…

 

Their sex was brutal, but passionate, there could never a doubt that they belonged together. They loved each other but love had no place in this coming together.

 

The magic crackled between them; raw, sensual and ancient. No one knew how Chuvash came about, they just were. They were a blending of humanity with the strength, magical power and ancientness of the dragon. They were Chuvash.

 

The scent of blood, arousal, fertility and sex permeated them spurred their lust to greater heights.

 

It would be days before they stopped, they would wake to come together sexually as many times as their bodies could take it before falling asleep again.

 

 

XoooooX

 

Viktor woke starving, he cast a tempus spell to find it was half past three in the morning. He summoned an elf Eva, snarling at her in Russian, “What day is it?”

 

She swallowed before replying in the same tongue, “December 13th.”

 

So they’d been in thrall for three days nearly, a short time but then they were not true Chuvash. He nodded, “I’m hungry. I’ll like a rare steak. A large one.”

 

The tiny elf bowed and disappeared.

 

It might be some hours before George woke, the thrall took more out of submissives. They usually needed longer to recover. He could feel his hunger for sustenance to replenish what he hadn’t eaten in three days but he did need rest. The previous days were a blur, not surprising with what his father had told him. Had he ended up with a magical human rather then George he would never have experienced the thrall.

 

Eva returned with food.

 

Viktor saw not one steak but three on a plate that was more of a platter then a plate. Clenched in her hand were a knife and fork but she seemed unsure about them. “Should Eva be telling master that the thrall is over? Master Branko be worrying that Master Viktor not have thrall, that he not be Chuvash enough.

 

Every Chuvash knew that it was their mate who brought on the thrall; an unmated Chuvash never experienced the thrall until they were mated.

 

Viktor nodded, “Tell him. We shall emerge from seclusion when George wakes. It was short which must be because we can’t shift.” Or…because George had only a small window within which he could conceive. He hoped that George would have an easier time holding onto a pregnancy then his mother did. She’d lost a child at three months and then at six, a daughter first and then a son. The grief had been so flattening that his mother’s healer believed that she had chosen not to go into thrall again because the pain of losing a child so close to birth had almost destroyed her.

 

The loss of those babies had put a wall up between him and his mother, she wasn’t the most affectionate of women but still she was his mother. His father was a busy man but it was him who soothed him from his nightmares. It was his father who picked him up and dusted him off when he fell off his broom, it was his father who taught him to fly and to love the wind blowing through his hair. He was jealous of George, he thought eating with one hand and burying his hand in George’s thick curly hair, it was like a flame. George had four brothers and one a twin. He was close to them; he and Fred had secrets and a dream. No doubt about it that the brother he was closest to was Charlie, who was a dominant Chuvash and also bent. Well like his father would say, his wizard desired men but his Chuvash would bond to whomever it desired. For Charlie’s sake he hoped it was a submissive Chuvash but male submissives were considered rare. Harry Potter was expected to be a submissive, that Neville was scented by their King to be Chuvash as well as that young Zabini. They had submissive personalities and would probably be revealed as submissives when they came into their inheritances. George was more wizard then Chuvash, a hybrid like himself if one was being diplomatic. That would explain why George was so physically different from other submissive Chuvash, who were slim and almost deceptively weak, what he knew about dragon dams was that they were far from weak. They could be very violent, his father had a contract with the Harvey Ridgebit Dragon Preserve, they sold shed dragon skin, skins from dragons who died, heartstring, blood and even dragon bones, fangs or claws. Every bit of a dragon was magical and useful; dragons who died naturally or became so uncontrollable that they were put down. Some buckswho lost control ate eggs, younglings and even dams.

 

His father considered learning about their dragon kin part of his education, Chuvash told stories about a time when dragons were conigent, when they conversed with them and they learned from one another. Later the race grew more feral and their intelligence faded. Leaving their Chuvash kin to protect them, why and when the Dragons lost their power of true speech and understanding wasn’t known. They used to be capable of intelligent conversation, they taught their humanoid kin much. Then they became feral and forgot about their desires to accumulate knowledge and riches. Some on both sides were able to speak Draconic but that was lessening, the Chuvash were a secretive race, they were sadly becoming more like wizards and some forgot their heritage.

 

It was embarrassing to be unable to shift; most submissives would see it as a weakness. Not George, his mate was gentle and sensitive. His father worked a great deal but was largely absent most of his life. He was just getting to know his true bearer and he loved him despite having no clear memories of him. He wanted a large family; he hoped that George was capable of carrying children, many children to term. George’s father had two brothers, he’d fathered five sons, his grandmother had two sisters and his grandfather was the youngest of seven brothers. His bearer Gideon had a twin, the same as George had. He loved George; the burning need to possess and protect his mate was there. He hoped and prayed that their child was growing inside George now. He longed for a child, Chuvash as a rule had children young and if the mating proved fertile they could have children for a longer period then most wizards.

 

Viktor grinned setting down the plate to lay down beside George. His mate was still asleep, clearly drained by the thrall.

 

He would be considered excused from lessons due to the thrall. Viktor had no intention of leaving George alone so he would remain in their student apartment until after George woke. Then they would return to lessons. Now that Hogwarts had a new Headmaster, one who respected his guests Viktor wouldn’t protest if George wished to return to his Hogwarts classes.

 

George was intelligent but the Durmstrang classes were taught at a higher level than that of Hogwarts. It would be up to George whether he continued with Durmstrang or returned to his regular classes. Viktor jealously hoped that George decided to attend with Durmstrang.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	25. Blaise seduces Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Incidents of cross-dressing and sex with a minor. Don't read if you don't like.

Chapter 25- Blaise seduces Charlie 

 

December 17, 1994

 

Charlie was still wary of their seven-year age difference, something Blaise who was raised partially in the Chuvash Culture by his mother as well as the Wizarding culture of Great Britain cared nothing about. His mother’s second husband a Wizard named George Goyle, the younger brother of Greg’s father Gordon.  Lady Goyle had despite his Chuvash blood raised Blaise with his mother sometimes noticing him, his mother had scented him as Chuvash the moment he was born or so she said. After his father’s death she’d sworn not to mate with another Chuvash and had a string of relationships with various wizards. She was on her seventh husband and his sixth stepfather, he’d been mildly aware that his mother was a sex addict from an early age. She had literally fucked five husbands to death…something that highly disconcerted him now that he was aware of it.

 

Blaise had a secret he kept from everyone except his personal elf, Amry. He ordered secretly things he would be ashamed if his mother found out about and highly embarrassed if Draco discovered.  He had since his fourteenth birthday last year prior to Christmas purchased sex toys and other things. He’d secretly taken out a subscription to a magazine his mother had hopefully never heard of. He’d know for almost a year that he was sexually attracted to males. He had intense fantasies of being taken almost violently by someone far bigger then he was. He hoped that he would come into his inheritance and find himself a Submissive Chuvash. He didn’t think he had it in him to be a Dominant. 

 

Since laying eyes on George’s sexy dragon tamer brother Charlie Blaise had extremely sexual dreams about the man. He knew he was exactly a year from his inheritance and it rankled. He wanted to belong to Charlie NOW!

 

He had convinced Amry to take him from Hogwarts to his Britain residence Ivy Hall, his ‘inheritance’ from George Goyle. He’d discovered a secret room quite on accident that he’d claimed as his own. Here was where he kept his sex toys and other things. He swallowed, though he had no desire to be female Blaise secretly enjoyed wearing woman’s lingerie and underwear that had been designed to be worn by bent wizards. It made him feel sexy; he wished he knew if Charlie was interested in such things.

 

He was desperate to belong to the man but unsure if Charlie would hold his age over his head until he came of age. A Chuvash was a sexual creature and he couldn’t last that long. Blaise took a scented bath having secretly sent a letter to Charlie begging the man to meet him. He emerged smelling like violets, he ordered Amry to massage oil and lotion into his body. Then sending Amry away he took a toy, a nice thick red one covering it with vanilla scented lube and whimpered as he worked it inside his body. He slipped a silver cock ring on himself after giving himself a brief hand job to get himself hard. He pulled on peach coloured silk panties edged in matching lace over himself, blushing as he noticed how they strained to cover his package despite the small pouch built into it for he didn’t wish to hide his package. He was so hard; he could smell his own arousal strongly as it blended with the scent of his bath oil.

 

Blaise could hardly move without a moan, he summoned a matching teddy and pulled into over his slim chocolate skinned body. He glanced at himself in the mirror and licked his lips in approval. Dressing in a black robe decorated with green and silver dragons Blaise decided his outfit was complete but not before choosing a pair of eastern style slippers made of green velvet that paired nicely with his robe. If only he could get Charlie so excited he forgot about ages. Blaise had masturbated as well as attempted other methods of self-pleasure but he had never been with a man before. He desperately wanted his first time to be with Charlie…

 

Amry returned to announce, “Master, your guest has arrived. Amry be escorting him to your study. Mistress away. Not due back until March.”

 

Blaise nodded, “Thank you Amry. I will join him immediately. Is our meal ready?”

 

“Ready to be taken to the study Master.”

 

“Good.” With an unintentional sashay Blaise made his way back to his study, opening the door to find Charlie pacing.

 

Charlie spun as the mingled scent of male arousal and violets practically assaulted his senses when the door opened. He was surprised but not shocked to find the source of the scents was Blaise, a friend of his brothers Fred and George. To his embarrassment he felt his Chuvash attempt to rise. “Zabini. Why am I here?”

 

Blaise swallowed, “Because I wanted to spend time getting to know one another away from other people.” He hissed drawing closer, “Call me Blaise.

 

“What is this place?”

 

Blaise grinned, “One of my mother’s homes, Ivy Hall. Her least favourite as it were. She is only here during my vacations and sometimes not even then.”

 

“So we’re alone?”

 

Blaise shrugged, “Depends of if you count the House elves. Only one knows who my company is and won’t tell even mother. He’s been my guardian since I was born, father appointed him before he died.”

 

“I don’t think this is a good idea. As flattering as your interest is, given your age.” Charlie protested.

 

“For a Dominant Chuvash you’re pretty clueless. Don’t you know age means nothing? Seven years isn’t anything. I’ve known Chuvash anywhere from months to two decades apart in age. My father was sixteen when mother was born, he was betrothed to her and they were bonded as soon as she came into her inheritance. My grandparents were old-fashioned; both my parents were last born. We are long-lived did you know that? Besides, I’m fifteen today, we both know it’s perfectly acceptable for betrothed persons to be Bonded with Parental consent when they are fourteen. Legally girls can be Bonded when they are twelve but that hardly ever happens.”

 

Charlie swallowed; Merlin knew he found Blaise highly attractive. But Blaise wasn’t of age and he hadn’t come into his inheritance yet. How did they know he would be a Submissive anyway? Male Submissives were supposed to be rare. “I know what little I could glean from books and what Dragomir would tell me. I never really met any Chuvash nearer my age until I met you. I know Harry is supposed to be one…”

 

“Well take it from me, I do plan on introducing you to the upper-crust of Chuvash Society. As a descendant of the Chuvash King you will be much sought.” Blaise scowled, “Especially by fathers of pretty Submissive Chuvash.”

 

“Too bad for them I am only attracted to males.”

 

Blaise snorted, “Maybe your wizard side is. You’re forgetting something very important.” He had slowly approached Charlie, his arousal getting stronger in the man’s presence.

 

Charlie had to fight against the allure of the arousal of a youth around a year from his inheritance. His Chuvash threatened more to crawl his way to the surface. “I’m forgetting what?”

 

“That your mate is determined by your Chuvash. Your sexuality is determined by his attraction.” Blaise hissed in Parseltongue, he’d adored the sound of Charlie speaking the language and enjoyed conversing, ‘flirting’ in it. Well their minds automatically translated the hissing into English and thus into flirtatious words.

 

Charlie hated thinking about his Chuvash possibly choosing a woman. “How do I avoid my Chuvash bonding to a female Submissive?” the idea of bonding to a female sickened him.

 

Blaise moved to push Charlie onto a sofa near the fire, “You let your Chuvash free, let him chose me.” He hissed against Charlie’s neck, “He knows I can give him what he needs. He desires children, he wants a mate, and he has been trapped for so long. We’re sensual creatures, sex addicts. Claim me.” He said as he slithered into the large man’s lap, slowly rolling his narrow hips so his arse rubbed against the man’s groin. A Dominant Chuvash could be very well endowed and he silently pleaded with the fates that Charlie was. “I promises, I’m a virgin…I’m all his…yours…”

 

Charlie felt his resistance waning beneath the youth’s charms, true seven years wasn’t that much of a difference but Blaise was neither adult by wizard or Chuvash standards. He was nearly ashamed to admit it but Blaise was very desirable and beautiful for a male. That chocolate skin that had a lithe set of natural muscles, a small high arse and delicate features. His Chuvash instincts craved to be released; Blaise was fifteen today, he was twenty-two last week and he’d been a Chuvash for six years. Not once had he given in and dared to express his sexual desires afraid his Chuvash would emerge.

 

Blaise brought his face close to Charlie’s and hissed, “Make me yours. If you’re _man_ enough for it.”

 

Charlie gripped the boy’s face in his strong hands, his fingers shifting into claws and digging into his soft skin. He kissed him roughly: man enough? He’d show this boy he was a man! His arousal strained the jeans he wore beneath his robes. His scales around his groin though sparse were clearly stimulated by the pressure of the teen in his lap.

 

Blaise moaned, his first kiss…his cock strained his panties to their limit. He felt the trickle of blood on his cheeks as Charlie’s claws broke skin. He opened his lips after the…no HIS Dominant’s tongue assaulted his lips. He was putty in his Dominant’s claws, his willing recipient of pleasure. His body belonged to the large man who kissed him…

 

Charlie kissed Blaise roughly, surprised at the sexual aggression he felt rising. His Chuvash was disentangling itself from his attempts over the years to subdue him. He slid a clawed hand to cup Blaise’s neck as he kissed him, his hand slithered sensually down Blaise’s neck and his claws seemed to slice the robe open. He gasped, his Chuvash roared fighting harder to be released. He’d never seen anything this…

 

Blaise moaned into the kiss, he absent-mindly registered that his robe, a favourite was sliced open. He vaguely noted his teddy that flirted with the bottom of his arse when standing was hitched up to his thighs. His panty-clad bottom was still erotically rolling over Charlie’s groin. His ringed cock was straining his panties. His hissed between kisses, “I’m yours. Have me at your will. Unwrap me. You want me. Take me.”

 

The whispered hisses broke Charlie’s last visage of control, he hissed back, his claw digging into Blaise’s neck more. “You’re pretty forward for a virgin.” He sniffed but couldn’t find the scent of another Dominant Chuvash much less a man clinging to the teen.

 

“Waited for you.” Blaise whimpered as he felt claws dig deeper into his scaleless flesh.

 

“You look delicious…” Charlie ran a claw down Blaise’s chest slicing open the teddy, bearing the lightly muscled torso of the teen. “Hope you weren’t fond of that.”

 

Blaise felt that claw slice through the teddy and a cut was drawn from the centre of his chest between his nipples to his naval. Both robe and teddy slid down his body leaving him naked but for his slippers and panties. The sting of claw cutting skin and blood sliding down his flesh sent fresh jolts of pleasure to his groin. “Yes…Dominant…my body is yours to use…to enjoy…” he spread his slim legs more wantonly…

 

Charlie bent to lick the trail of blood on both cheeks from his claws. He discovered he loved the taste of Blaise’s blood, he growled as he nipped and bit his way down the teen’s neck. His Chuvash bit Blaise’s shoulder harshly; leaving a hopefully permanent mark that claimed the boy as HIS.

 

Blaise was pliant beneath Charlie’s attentions; the bite on his shoulder though unexpected was pleasurable and blissfully received. His restrained cock dribbled a little, wetting his panties and staining them with pre-cum but he couldn’t come no matter how much he desired it. Charlie had to grant him release; he hoped to earn it by gifting the sexually deprived Chuvash access to pleasure. He wouldn’t be capable of conceiving until he had his first Heat. Which wouldn’t be until three or four months after he came into his inheritance. Not that he was eager to give his mate a child soon but he was eager to prove his ability to give his Dominant children which every Dominant and Submissive craved beyond any measure.

 

Charlie growled, “Should I take you here?”

 

Blaise looked up with rapturous look at his Dominant, “Take me where it is your will. I live to serve your pleasure.” His face clearly flushed a deeper shade of rich chocolate, his lips bruised from kissing, his pupils dilated with pleasure while the marks from his chosen Dominant’s claws were slowly healing on his face. He groaned, feeling the hardness beneath him, the sheer size filled him with yearning. “I am yours.”

 

Charlie smirked, “Sofa later. I want to make your arse mine in a proper bed.”

 

Blaise waved his hand languidly and his bedroom door opened. “I sleep on crimson silk sheets, naked.”

 

Charlie’s wings tore through his shirt and robes, blood spraying the air.

 

Blaise gasped, his wings had the most brilliant shades of deep, rich greens and blues scales. His pale scales on his shoulder would in the future proclaim his mate by acquiring the similar patterns and colours. With only wings and claws Charlie was by far the most desirable man he’d ever seen and he wanted to be made his so badly. His whole body craved to be marked and claimed by the deeply tanned dragon tamer.

 

Charlie had never felt so free or so sexually driven, the sight of the mostly naked teen that looked at him with such worship filled him with such uncontrollable desire. He leapt from the sofa, clutching the boy snapped his wings once and soared on instinct into the bedroom. The bed was reminiscent of ones at Weasley Hall, with high wooden posts and thick velvet green curtains. True to Blaise’s promising words the boy’s bed had blood red silk sheets that teased and caressed the skin. Charlie banished his own clothes as well as Blaise’s robe, the panties and mostly cut open teddy were left on. Pinning the boy to the bed he vaguely noticed the liberally casted warming charms on the sheets. A pleasurable addition…

 

Blaise lay on the bed, pinned, he could feel Charlie’s eyes roam over his body. He felt the gaze as if seemed to penetrate his skin and his chosen Dominant seemed to look into his soul. He hissed quietly, “I prepared myself for you. I don’t expect gentleness.” His eyes flashed, “I don’t want a gentle Dominant. I want a true Dominant that isn’t ashamed to give into his desires to fulfill his needs. I’m no breakable toy, I’ll heal.”

 

Charlie accepted the almost defiantly hissed words, he was even more eager to plunder this willing body for his own pleasure. He bent to lick and bit a nipple eagerly.

 

Sweet pain, it gave Blaise such pleasure. He groaned, arching his body up into his Dominant.

 

Charlie nipped, bit, licked, sucked and clawed his way down Blaise’s body. Upon reaching the uncut part of the teddy he ripped it completely bearing the chocolate skinned teen to his own voracious eyes. He ran his tongue over the extremely taunt peach-coloured lace edged silk of the boy’s panties.

 

Blaise squirmed, “Yes…” hissing in Parseltongue, English was forgotten…

 

Charlie smirked, running a single claw lightly, almost teasing over the silken panties.

 

Blaise whimpered, “Dominant!”

 

Charlie pressed harder with his claw, the already tight silk fraying beneath the claw. The sensitive skin of the teen’s prick blossomed red with blood. He took it into his mouth, eagerly using his tongue to explore both taste and texture.

 

Blaise’s eyes rolled back into his head, he gave himself up to the pleasure. He’d never had anyone suck his prick for him. This was a gift…he owed his chosen Dominant for this…he hoped Charlie enjoyed his arse as much as he was enjoying that mouth.

 

Charlie was surprised at the hardness he felt and saw that Blaise was much smaller then himself. His own prick was about ten inches long and six inches thick at least; Blaise’s was thinner and a lot shorter around six and half long by four wide. He was still young but he doubted a probable Submissive would be able to reach his size at all. He realized that Blaise couldn’t come after intense sucking and teasing with his teeth and tongue. He noticed the small prick held stiff by a ring at its base. He squeezed it firmly, “What is this?”

 

“A ring Dominant.” Blaise gasped, opening his eyes a little. “I don’t wish to come without your consent. I wish that my body gives you your pleasure first.” He blushed hissing shyly; “I want to feel your seed inside me before I spill mine.”

 

Charlie’s heart raced, this boy wanted him to come first? Blaise…offered himself for his personal pleasure…nearly begging not to be allowed to cum before his Dominant? He’d barely allowed himself to fantasize about a guy that would do that for him.

 

Blaise shifted a bit, spreading his legs as wantonly as he could, “Please Dominant. I…” his hiss trailed off, he couldn’t put into words that he’d placed a dildo inside his arse that was covered in lube and charmed to stay warm.

 

Charlie squeezed the hard little cock, licking the dripping head before sucking the balls hanging below them into his mouth. The sack was so much smaller then his own, but he knew that his Submissive would enjoy that.

 

Blaise’s eyes fluttered closed again, he gasped, able to say nothing…it all felt so good. His skin seemed to burn where his chosen Dominant touched him with hand, claw or tongue.

 

Charlie smirked, biting each chocolate thigh before spreading Blaise’s arse cheeks. Before he could run his tongue through the cleft or lick that winking hole he noticed something had already been put inside Blaise. Growling he poked it, “What is this?”

 

Blaise blushed, “Didn’t think you’d want to waste time prepping me. I wanted you inside me so bad.” He swallowed before continuing in Parseltongue, “Forgive me Dominant. It can come out.” He banished it back to the wash pile for Amry.

 

Charlie barely had a chance to see that the red thing was shaped like a cock before it was out of sight. He pushed a finger inside Blaise’s arse; it was warm, he noticed as he lightly teased the walls with the tip of his claw.

 

Blaise whimpered, “I’m sorry Dominant. Please…take me. I want to serve your pleasure…please…”

 

Charlie realized that all Blaise had been doing was making it easier on him. The boy wanted to please him so badly that he wanted to be easier to shag, the toy had widened the tiny hole and it seemed to beckon enticingly to be filled.

 

Blaise cried out in pleasure and pain as Charlie’s large cock pushed into his body, so big…he could feel how tightly he stretched to try to accommodate it. It was bigger then he dared hope…

 

Charlie would have liked to take this slowly but he was running on sexual desires and needs, six years of barely repressed sexual urges strained for release. The moment his entire prick was inside that tight, small arse he couldn’t help but begin to fuck it roughly.

 

Blaise lay there gasping as he felt that massive prick slamming in and out of his arse; it felt so good. He would offer himself to his chosen Dominant whenever asked/ordered. He wouldn’t last long between shagging sessions; this was too good…

 

Charlie’s prick plunged in and out of Blaise’s arse; he revelled in the feeling it gave him. He’d never felt such total pleasure; his Chuvash was far from satisfied when he finally thrust deep into Blaise in time to fill that tight formerly virgin arse with hot cum.

 

Blaise knew his arse had torn some from the force of Charlie’s thrusts but he would not complain. He enjoyed the rough fucking too much; the warmth inside him increased as he felt shot after shot of hot cum fill his arse and then began leaking. He blushed, moaning, his eyes still closed. He was still desperate for release, after a few moments of breathy silence he hissed in a quiet whisper, “Dominant please…”

 

Eminently pleased Charlie kissed Blaise’s swollen lips and banished the ring restraining the teen’s prick to the pile of abandoned clothes.

 

Blaise screamed as he finally was allowed to come.

 

Charlie had to admit the young debauched future Chuvash looked utterly desirable leaking his cum from that very fucked arse and shooting volley after volley of boyish cum. He kissed him again, his wings and claws presently vanishing leaving him with faintest dusting of scales.

 

Blaise lay there gasping as he came crashing down from his peak, still sore and slowly healing from the welcome brutal first sexual experience.

 

Charlie lay beside the teen pulling him close.

 

After a few lazy moments a house elf appeared with a tray.

 

“Master be hungry now?  Amry be bringing rare steaks and wine.”

 

Blaise was both hungry and tired but not sure which desire was more pressing. He whispered, “I will do as my Dominant wishes.” He’d been educated from a young age the expected behaviour of a Dominant but it never felt right, he knew in his heart to his mother’s dismay he would be a Submissive. He just hoped the second son of the firstborn of a pureblood lord and the lord of another pureblood line would be a significant enough choice in Dominant to quiet her displeasure.

 

Charlie knew he should eat and doubted Blaise ate before he arrived, he moved to sit against the elegantly carved headboard and tugged the willing boy into his lap. “We’ll eat.” Summoning the blood red silk sheets to cover Blaise’s naked waist. He banished the cum on the sheets to oblivion to prevent stains, “Put the tray in his lap if you please. I’ll see that he eats.”

 

Blaise leaned back against his chosen Dominant’s chiselled chest, relaxing despite the remaining pain in his arse. He didn’t regret anything, he was sure he knew in his heart this was his mate, his destined Dominant just as Harry did. He trusted that Charlie would never treat him cruelly despite their urge for rough sex.

 

After the elf disApparated Charlie began to cut the rare meat, guessing that the teen was too tired to bother cutting the meat he began to feed Blaise alternating bites.

 

Blaise let Charlie’s Chuvash instincts guide him, allowing his chosen Dominant to feed him. He began to grow sleepy and shifted to rest his head against the hollow of Charlie’s neck.

 

Charlie did not press the teen to eat but finished the steaks before moving to lay down with the boy holding him close. After a bit he bit his own wrist open with his fangs, “Drink.” His blood was sure to heal any internal injuries Blaise acquired during their vigorous shagging.

 

Blaise may not have come into his inheritance yet but he was Chuvash enough for the blood of his kind to have a healing effect. He drank a little before falling in a deep sleep. It would prove perhaps his most beneficial. For the first time in his life, Blaise truly felt as if he belonged.

 

Charlie felt as the teen drifted off to sleep, his Chuvash was almost purring. He had watched enough Dragons in heat to know that while brutal by wizard standards it was not as rough as dragon mating. If the boy didn’t prove to be a Submissive he would be very distraught. It would be very hard not to fall in love with Blaise Zabini, second to the Prince of Slytherin. He hoped his family would understand…that was his last thought before exhaustion claimed him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: I don't recommend or support RL relationships between minors and adults- this is fanfiction. While I do agree that age can be just a number I think that relationships between older and younger persons shouldn't really be consummated until after the younger person is legal in their jurisdiction which Blaise clearly is not.
> 
> Back to the story though- 
> 
> Blaise is a randy dragon thing...  
> Hmmm...should his liaison have consequences? This not a poll just wondering...


	26. Aberforth visits Molly

Chapter 26- Aberforth visits Molly

 

 

December 17, 1994

 

 

The main reason he came was because it would rankle Albus and Aberforth lived to irritate his brother. He blamed Albus for Ariana’s death, with himself not bonded to anyone and Albus infertile it fell to him to continue the line.

 

He had retrieved certificates for birth from Gringotts and from the Department of Magical Children, along with a Gringotts bonding contract that was specifically written.

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who now served at Head Auror, escorted Aberforth to Molly’s cell. Rufus Scrimgour had been promoted to Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

 

Kingsley shook his head, “Why would you want to legitimise her spawn?”

 

Aberforth smirked, “To annoy my brother. Besides, at this point in my life I am most likely unable to sire. Without one of them legitimised then our family will become extinct.”

 

Kingsley shrugged.

 

He unlocked the wards to Molly’s cellblock, with Narcissa Black and Pansy Parkinson entombed in Azkaban Molly was mostly alone if one ignored the persons jailed following arrest until trial or the payment of their bail.

 

Aberforth was let into Molly’s cell and Kingsley bowed.

 

“I shall return in half an hour.”

 

Aberforth had to surrender his wand before visiting her for his own safety.

 

Molly glared at him, “What are you doing her?”

 

Aberforth smirked, “I was recently informed that you bore two child sired by me without my knowledge. They are currently of no House legally and are considered illegitimate. I would like to rectify that.”

 

Molly crossed her arms, “How?”

 

“With your signature in blood verifying that your offspring are mine. Also a two-child contract that certified that you and I are only bound long enough to legitimise two children. With the charges against you I would rather not be involved in that fiasco. Besides, the contract states that I am the sole guardian of those children.” Aberforth sneered.

 

“Are you sure you weren’t a Slytherin?” Molly accused.

 

“I wasn’t talented or ambitious enough for Slytherin, nor was I brave or courageous enough for Gryffindor. I am not brilliant by any definition merely ordinary in my talents so I was passed over for Ravenclaw. I am in truth a Hufflepuff.”

 

“Because that House will take those not suited to any House and teach them all the same.” Molly sneered.

 

“You ought to have not been a Gryffindor yourself, must have been Albus’ meddling that saw you Sorted there. Fabian was a Gryffindor and Gideon a Ravenclaw, were suited for neither. One might have considered for all your plotting that you belonged in Slytherin.”

 

“Would have rather died.” Molly retorted darkly.

 

“Well not that it matters at this point in our lives. One might hope that we’ve lived to outgrow the moulds of our Hogwarts Houses.’ Aberforth held out the quill

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Your children have no home and no inheritance since they have been disavowed by the House of Weasley for lack of blood and your Birth House has cast you out. I am the only relation they have interested in some small way for their well-being. If you do not sign they will be sent to an orphanage.” Aberforth snapped.

 

Molly held out a hand for the quill.

 

It was a blood quill, it signed with one’s one blood for ink but did not scar. It was barely legal and only for specific contracts. His mother had left the quill to him since Albus had no hope of a child.

 

Albus could only blood adopt if he had someone willing to bond to such a grotesque creature.

 

Molly filled out and signed the birth certificates

 

**Sire: Aberforth Braden Wulfgang Dumbledore**

**Born: 17 Mar 1884**

**Bearer: Mary Lynette Prewett**

**Born: 30 Nov 1957**

**Child’s Name: Ronald**

 

Molly paused and glared at the man, “Well I certainly can’t get away with calling him Ronald Bilius since he’s know to not have Weasley Blood.”

 

Aberforth smirked, “Braden. Ronald Braden Dumbledore, that way he can keep the same intials.”

 

Molly added Braden Dumbledore to the Ronald for her firstborn’s name.

 

**Born: 1 March 1980**

 

Molly signed it and held it stiffly out to the grizzled barkeep. “What about Ginny?”

 

“Full name?”

 

Molly glared, “Ginevra Molly.”

 

“No child of mine is going to have such a house elf like name. I think Ginevra Camilla has a fair ring to it.” Aberforth said firmly.

 

Molly reluctantly filled out the certificate.

 

**Sire: Aberforth Braden Wulfgang Dumbledore**

**Born: 17 Mar 1884**

**Bearer: Mary Lynette Prewett**

**Born: 30 Nov 1957**

**Child’s Name: Ginevra Camilla Dumbledore**

**Born: 11 August 1981**

 

Molly signed her birth name and date to the Bonding contract in blood. “There. Satisfied?”

 

Aberforth nodded, “Yes.  Now why don’t you kill time while we wait for Shacklebolt to come get me and tell me about our kids.”

 

“Ginny is smart but was under the control of a Dark Artefact her first year. She has bouts of depression and nightmares from it.” Molly shrugged.

 

“And you didn’t have her seen by a Mind Healer why?” Aberforth said through clenched teeth.

 

Molly chortled, “Didn’t see the point. If I hadn’t wanted a daughter then I wouldn’t have cared over much if it had killed her. You owe Potter a life debt for saving her and you really ought to see that she fulfilled her own where she comes of age.”

 

Aberforth glared, “Favourite subjects? Music? Quidditch team?”

 

“Oh you want that sort of rubbish. She likes Charms and Defense. She is a fan or the Holyhead Harpies and the Weird Sisters. Happy now?”

 

“What about Ron?”

 

“Poor grades. Leans on the Granger wench to do his work for him. Obsessed with Quidditch and is a fairly talented Chess player. Hopes to play on House team as Keeper. Favourite team is the Chudley Cannons.”

 

Aberforth groaned, “The Cannons? They are awful. I can’t believe someone of my blood would follow them. The Dumbledores have always been Caerphilly Catapults fans. The Harpys I could forgive because they are an all-witch team and they are from Wales but the Cannons…”

 

“Well you have inherited one of the most die-hard and unreasonable Cannons fans in Britain.” Molly sneered.

 

“Any subject Ron likes?”

 

“He enjoys faking his way through Divination and has some aptitude at Care of Magical Creatures.” Molly shrugged.

 

Aberforth sighed, “It seems that your Ginny has Ariana’s brain while Ron takes after me. I had hoped that marks wise he would be more like Albus.”

 

Molly snorted, “So did I. Would have preferred to have Albus’ child but I’m not the right sort for a man like him.’

 

“Yer missin’ a prick and yer not man enough for him.” Aberforth shot back.

 

“Albus isn’t bent.”

 

Aberforth chuckled darkly, “Really? Because I caught him taking it up the arse. He was Grindelwald’s little whore. 'Harder Gellert. Please…yes…right there…oh Merlin. Breed me. Let me have your babies. Gell!” Aberforth said in a falsetto voice.

 

“Albus doesn’t sound like that!” Molly hissed.

 

Aberforth smirked, “You haven’t heard him without his vocal glamours so how would you know? I grew up with him. I know him for what he is.”

 

Molly lunged at him.

 

The wards chimed and she was frozen mid-leap.

 

Aberforth folded the parchments and pocketed them.

 

He leaned against the cell’s wall and waited for Kingsley to show.

 

The man was prompt after the wards activated.

 

“So what set her off?”

 

Aberforth smirked, “I told her the truth and she couldn’t handle it.”

 

“You have what you need?” Kingsley asked.

 

Aberforth nodded. “I’ll file the Gringotts papers and the certificates with the Department tomorrow. They are legal now but still ought to be filed.”

 

Kingsley nodded, “For your sake I hope the children are worth the effort.”

 

Aberforth retrieved his wand and thought to himself, 'I hope so as well.'

 

 

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Sirius even in canon was an arrogant bastard who even picked on his brother. He is not meant to be likeable. He will get a punishment soon.
> 
> Oh Blaise is naturally submissive to Charlie and prefers to only obey him. He finds the control of other dominants stifling. We'll see if his ill-advised mating had consequences. Just because Blaise doesn't think Charlie could get him pregnant outside of heat/thrall doesn't mean it couldn't happen.


	27. The morning after

Chapter 27- The morning after

 

December 18, 1994

 

 

Blaise woke sore…but his heart was partially contented.

 

He remembered yesterday…

 

It was partially horrible nightmare.

 

Draco…

 

Harry was alright for a lion as were Fred, George and even Neville.

 

The poor kid had been doing his best to search Harry when Draco attacked him. Blaise couldn’t blame him…

 

To think that his mate shared blood with Ronald Dumbledore did turn his stomach but he loved his dominant. He did…if he were a Kneazel kit he would purr.

 

Charlie owned him; the sexy dragon tamer dominant had taken his virginity. Charlie wanted him despite his embarrassingly enjoyment of wearing witch underclothes.

 

Blaise snuggled into his dominant, relishing the smell of him; his body ached from being claimed.

 

He just wished yesterday hadn’t been marred by Draco and Harry being near death. He had no notion whether they were still among the living or if he’d be forced to attend a memorial.

 

An unbidden tear slipped down his cheek.

 

Charlie woke at once.

 

“What? Where? Blaise? What’s wrong?”

 

Blaise felt the crushing grip of his mate’s hands as his dominant searched him for injuries. He blinked away the tears, “Physically I’m alright. Never better, since I belong to you…I have someone who truly cares for me and wants to protect me. Remember what I said after my nightmare? It was what made me more keen to belong to you.”

 

Charlie frowned holding him tightly, “Tell me what happened again?"

 

“Your formerly believed brother but in truth cousin attacked Harry.” Blaise said in a quiet voice.“He apparently stunned Harry and dragged him to the Forbidden Forest. Dominant; he beat him to almost to death and left him in winter at the mercy of the creatures there.”

 

Charlie growled, “Get dressed.”

 

“What?”

 

“We’re going to my fathers. Although Molly has been disowned with her two illegitimate children she still unfortunately bears Prewett blood.” Charlie snarled.

 

Blaise knew Chuvash well enough to know he ought to obey immediately. He summoned his elf Amry and ordered him to fetch him clothes along with those green and silver panties.

 

Charlie’s eyes darkened with lust, “As long as I am the only one to see you in those.”

 

Blaise pouted, “Why would I do that dominant? I’m yours. If anyone else had me I would never have children. I’m your mate, your submissive and the bearer of your future children.”

 

Charlie smirked, giving his arse a teasing slap, “Good.”

 

They stepped into an already running shower.

 

Blaise took great pleasure and care washing his dominant, exploring his muscles and his bits. He had a very strong and sexy mate.

 

Charlie growled, “Enough.”

 

Hands were soon spreading soap all over Blaise’s body. It felt so good…

 

Dried cum was washed away from his cock and stomach.

 

Then teasing fingers prodded his arse.

 

“Yes…please dominant. Take me.” Blaise groaned.

 

Two fingers fucked him for a short while and then three…

 

Finally Charlie thrust into him.

 

Blaise rocked back into his mate’s thrusts, his body aching more but he loved it. His mate was taking him again and making his claim all the stronger.

 

Charlie came with a roar, flooding Blaise’s arse.

 

Blaise had managed to hold himself back on sheer will alone, “Please Dominant…”

 

“Come.” Charlie’s voice was deep and demanding in his ear.

 

Blaise came hard, “Dominant!”

 

Charlie cleaned them both up before turning the water off in the shower.

 

Waiting for them were heated towels.

 

Charlie dried Blaise off and Blaise returned the favour.

 

They both exited the en suite bath together.

 

Blaise dressed quickly, knowing his mate wanted to leave. He didn’t care about Hogwarts rules. With a Queen and King of Slytherin, it didn’t need him to keep it together.

 

Blaise’s place was at Charlie’s side and he would stay there.

 

They were both dressed quickly.

 

Charlie Apparated them from Ivy Hall with Blaise pulled tight to his strong chest.

 

They arrived at the edge of the Anti-Apparition wards and Charlie led Blaise inside.

 

Charlie made his way to his grandfather’s study, where predictably his bearer was.

 

“Charlie you didn’t come how last night…we were a bit worried.” Gideon frowned.

 

“I was staying with someone.” Charlie said stiffly.

 

“This is?” Charlie’s grandfather asked.

 

“Blaise Gabriel Zabini, ward of the Goyles. Mère was bonded to the younger brother of the current Lord Goyle. I’m a Chuvash.” Blaise said politely with a small bow.

 

“Same as Charlie, you are his mate?’ the Prewett lord asked.

 

Blaise nodded, smiling up at his mate, “Yes, he is my dominant...”

 

Charlie felt a smug sort of satisfaction, “Tell grandfather what you told me about Harry.”

 

Blaise proceeded to tell about Ron’s behaviour recently, Fred’s story about Ron casting the blasting curse all over the fourth years’ dormitory during a prank and his abandonment of Harry following the Gryffindor Seeker’s name coming out of the Goblet of Fire.

 

“I am glad he is no longer a member of my House. I received notice that Ronald and Ginevra are officially legitimised and are named heirs to Aberforth Dumbledore.” Gideon said tapping the desk with his forefinger thoughtfully.

 

“With the damage that family took following Percival’s arrest, the claims against Albus and now what Ron has done, I doubt the family will be able to recover from three generations of bad seed. Thank you Blaise for telling us this. It is best to learn this privately before the press learns of it. For Gideon’s sake I am glad Ronald is no longer a Prewett.” Septimus mused.

 

“Considering what Arthur mentioned that Ginevra has not seen a Mind Healer despite being under the control of a Dark Artefact she may also be damaged mentally. I hope for Aberforth’s sake that a Mind Healer sees her.”

 

“I wonder what Ron’s excuse for doing something so horrid to a former friend would be?” Charlie frowned.

 

“Dumbledore’s always been more interested in Harry Potter’s status rather than himself. Draco was once like that too but Harry didn’t want to be friends with someone like that. It took them years to be able to talk without hexing one another. Draco’s helped Harry recover from the pain of being abandoned by his friends. I only hope that they recover from this. I don’t even know if they lived. I’d already sent a message to Charlie…after they were taken away I went home. Then Charlie came and I forgot all about this until now.” Blaise admitted shyly.

 

“He seems to be rather young Charlie.” Gideon frowned.

 

Charlie winced, “Perhaps, but he is exactly the sort of person I always wanted. We’ll take the time to get to know one another better.”

 

“You will come with me to the ball right?” Blaise gave his dominant a wistful, begging look.

 

Charlie chuckled, “I will. You already picked out that set of Dress robes. It would be a shame not to wear them.”

 

Blaise kissed him, “Thank you…”

 

“Well have you eaten yet?” Septimus coughed to get them to separate.

 

Charlie shook his head.

 

“Well then be a good boy Charlie and escort your mate to the dining room. I am sure that your dad and your grandmother would enjoy meeting such a lovely boy. But do refrain from informing them of his age. I doubt they will take it well.” Septimus chuckled.

 

Charlie led his mate away.

 

XoooooX

 

Aberforth was not pleased to be woken early.

 

It wasn’t even an owl but some arrogant swan.

 

He opened the missive.

 

            **'Dear Aberforth Dumbledore,**

**This is your notice of the arrest of your son Ronald Braden Dumbledore. He is being held at our Queen’s castle awaiting judgement for the assault and attempted murder of the mate of a Veela. Said Veela shall determine his sentence if the Veela survives. In the case of the death of the Veela, the sentence shall be determined by either the mate should he live or the sire of said Veela. This notice and the arrest are in accordance with the Veela Accords and are considered legal and binding in the jurisdiction of the Ministry in which you reside.**

**Sincerely,**

**Creon Papadakis**

**Warden of Queen Ruxandra’s prison.'**

 

Aberforth stared at the letter and blinked.

 

His son attacked a Veela’s mate? The Veela was injured somehow and both he and his mate may or may not survive? Shit!

 

Were all of his attempts to do some good for his children in vain?

 

He hadn’t even got to truly meet his son. He doubted very much that he would allowed to meet Ron given the circumstances.

 

Aberforth dressed at once and headed to Hogwarts.

 

If he couldn’t meet his son, he ought to check on his daughter and see if she was well. How would she take such news?

 

Aberforth hoped she did not resemble Ariana…

 

He couldn’t take that.

 

He would rather be a normal father to her…

 

For all his faults, he never touched Ariana though he wanted too.

 

He really wasn’t a bad guy; he bullied Albus because he was jealous of him. Albus had all the looks and the brains; his older brother had been fawned over once he proved he wasn’t like their father. Albus even had someone he loved…

 

If they had lasted…

 

He hadn’t meant for Gellert to leave exactly, he’d been jealous that Albus found love. He only told the former Durmstrang student because he felt the bloke deserved to know and Albus would never tell him…

 

Albus as far as he knew was never in love again.

 

The relationship with Doge was one-sided…

 

He actually pitied Doge…

 

If Gellert had accepted Albus flaws and all, perhaps, Aberforth wouldn’t feel so guilty.

 

It had been Albus’ idea to glamour girls to look like Ariana…

 

Aberforth hated that he’d tarnished his beloved sister’s memory like that, even if it had given him children…

 

Was it his fault Albus became this sort of a person? If he had left things alone would Albus had found happiness? How would Gellert have felt learning that Albus never really was pregnant despite his desire to be because he couldn’t have kids?

 

Albus might have been arrogant, shy and bookish but he’d come alive with Gellert Grindelwald.

 

Aberforth had mistakes he wished he could take back…

 

Did Albus ever think that way?

 

Who knew, if the rumours were anything to go by Albus had managed to be one sneaky Dark Lord. Perhaps, Gellert would be proud of him…

 

Aberforth groaned.

 

He did not want to think about that…

 

Aberforth entered the castle it was about breakfast time by the time he reached it. He made his way to the Great Hall, his brother had been tossed out of Hogwarts and good on them for it. He approached the Head Table, "Who is the new Head of Hogwarts?"

 

A tiny wizard stood on his chair, "I am. Headmaster Filius Flitwick. You are?"

 

Aberforth sighed, "Aberforth Dumbledore."

 

"Oh." the headmaster frowned, "What is you want?"

 

"I was informed this morning about Ronald's arrest. I wanted to see how my daughter was. It has come to my attention that she is sorely in need of seeing a Mind Healer. Her mother neglected her care and I wish to help her if I can. I don't wish for her to suffer. If I had known of her existence sooner I would have done something for her before." Aberforth said quietly.

 

Filius nodded, "Come with me. We will take Ginerva to my office and you may speak with her."

 

"Thank you Headmaster."

 

"Filius please. Surely we are near enough in age that such distance isn't needed. I am glad she has a parent who has her best interests at heart." the man said as he scrambled to the floor.

 

Aberforth gave him a weary smile and followed him to Gryffindor's table.

 

 

Filius approached the shy young lioness that still had few if any friends, “Miss Dumbledore?”

 

Ginny shivered and turned to face him, “Yes professor?”

 

“I would like for you to join me in my office.” Filius said gently.

 

“Am I in trouble?” she asked with a shaky voice.

 

Filius shook his head, “I have not heard of you doing anything that would warrant being in trouble. We’ll try to make it so you won’t be late to classes.”

 

Ginny left the table her head still down and her face empty of anything but worry and sadness.

 

Filius led them up to the Headmaster’s Tower, giving his password as one of his favourite spells.

 

He had changed the seating to be more comfortable and less garish once he’d taken possession of it.

 

“Come on sit down. Would you like a nice cup of chocolate?” Filius asked gently.

 

Ginny nodded.

 

Filius turned to Aberforth, “If you have no objections of course.”

 

Aberforth shook his head, “I could use a cup of coffee myself.”

 

Filius snapped his fingers and ordered them refreshments. “I’ll sit over there with a book if you need me. I’ll give you two some space.”

 

Aberforth sat on the far end of the settee opposite his daughter, “I don’t know how to begin Ginevra. I’ve never thought I’d have kids. It was a shock. I am sorry for it, if I’d known I would have been a part of your life sooner. My name is Aberforth Dumbledore and I have the misfortune of being Albus’ brother.”

 

Ginny swallowed, “You’re my real dad?”

 

Aberforth nodded, “You don’t have to call me dad if you don’t want to. I’d enjoy it if you did but I won’t force you to call me it. I am sorry that you were cut off so callously by the Weasleys even if I sort of mentally understand it. I ought to have been here sooner but I was trying to get custody. I didn’t want you to end up in an orphanage or something. With your mother in such trouble it might have happened. No one understands why I’d want you but you are my daughter even if I’m old enough to be your great grandfather. I can’t offer much seeing as how I just own a pub but I’ve got some money saved up maybe we can find a nice house. I hoped you’d want to spend Solstice with me. We can pick out a house, a tree and you can decorate your own room. I can ask the Weasleys if I can have what’s in your room at your old house if you like or you can start fresh.”

 

“I don’t really have much. My clothes are all used and I’ve never had anything new.” Ginny whispered.

 

“I don’t make a lot but I can make sure you’re comfortable. We can pick out Weird Sisters’ posters and I can see about tickets to a weekend match or two to see the Harpies. The Dumbledores have been Caerphilly Catapults fans for generations but the Harpies are a solid Welsh team that I don’t mind supporting.” Aberforth said gruffly.

 

“You’ll let me have Weird Sisters’ posters? You’ll even take me to Harpies games? The only Quidditch Match I really saw away from Hogwarts was the World Cup.” Ginny whispered in awe.

 

“I wish I could have afforded to go see that. You’ll have to tell me about it. I’ll put aside money for the British Cup finals so we can see that match. Do you have a familiar?” Aberforth asked.

 

Ginny shook her head, “Percy had his owl Hermes and Ron has his owl Pig. Pig was a replacement for his rat Scabbers that ran away.”

 

“What would you like then?”

 

“Me?” Ginny asked in a shy voice.

 

“You wouldn’t want to be the only one without a familiar. You’re not a first year so you aren’t limited to an owl, cat or toad. Toads are annoying, I’ve got a cat at the pub and owls are messy but you can anything you want. If I can afford it that is…” Aberforth frowned.

 

Ginny swallowed, “Well, I’d really like a crup…”

 

“A crup? I think I can afford that, a puppy?”

 

Ginny nodded.

 

“Girl or boy?”

 

“I’d like a girl puppy, boys are more messy.”

 

“Well we’ll go shopping for one after we find a house. There maybe a few for sale in Hogsmeade. With the Pub, I’d rather not be to far from it but I don’t like the idea of us living above the pub. It’s too loud at night and you wouldn’t have a decent night's sleep. I’m sure the neighbours would complain if I had a child living there anyway. We’ll procure a house elf to keep the house in order. When you’re out of school I’ll keep the pub closed to about five so we can spend a few hours together. It’s no Three Broomsticks, so there are quite a few unsavoury characters around most nights. I’d rather not have you there because of it. Maybe I can sell out and find a better way to make money. I never had to be responsible for anyone but myself really.”

 

Thankfully with her red hair and blue eyes, Ginevra looked look like Molly then Ariana. For which Aberforth was most grateful…

 

“What about my clothes?”

 

“I can’t afford to take you to Celestine’s and I won’t make you have used clothing. We’ll have to settle for something more middle-class. Perhaps, Madam Malkin can recommend a decent place.” Aberforth shrugged.

 

“Don’t the Dumbledores have something?” Filius asked.

 

“Unfortunately, as a second son much of my inheritance was sunk into Hogshead. Since my brother is incapable of fathering children, his heir is his godson Albin who shares no blood with us. When I heard I had a son, my plan was before he got himself into trouble with the Veela was to raise him as our family’s heir. If Albus died before me, which he probably will because he’s older, I was going to challenge his will based on Ron being his nephew. Despite Albus being the elder son, I was raised as the heir because the line would have to continue through me. If Ginevra made a respectable marriage and bore a son she could inherit through her son leaving Albus’ godson with no real claim. Blood trumps all so they say.” Aberforth smirked.

 

Ginny swallowed, “Marry?”

 

Aberforth waved his hand dismissively, “You’re only thirteen, that won’t happen for a while. I would prefer that you married to someone who could care for you rather then someone who might want to succeed Albus. I’ll accept anyone boy or girl if they make you happy. Now I heard a bit about your disastrous first year.”

 

Ginny turned white and shook. “I’m sorry…”

 

Aberforth shook his head, “I don’t entirely blame you for it. I think you were punished enough for it with detentions and all. However we’ll see about getting you some help handling it. You aren’t crazy, I don’t believe that. My sister had a harrowing attack that upset her and instead of getting her help to deal with it, my mother hid her away like she was ashamed of her. That tore our family apart. I want better for you; I need to learn how to be a good father so I might need a few sessions myself. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, we’ll go together. We’ll find someone reliable who can help you; hopefully you can gain some confidence.”

 

“After what Ron did, Harry will never look at me kindly.” Ginny said twisting her skirt in her hands.

 

“Miss Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy is his mate and nearly sacrificed his own life to save Harry. They are destined by fate, I am sorry to say that you would never have had a chance at his heart. Even if he hadn’t been helped by the Malfoys because of the tournament, Draco’s Veela would have chosen Harry eventually more likely when they were older.” Filius chided.

 

Ginny sighed, “But I love him.”

 

Aberforth gently took one of her hands in his larger one, “I understand what it is to love someone you can never have. If I had sought help to put it behind me perhaps I might have found a better person to love. I have never met Harry Potter but I can only hope that he is a fine young man. I don’t wish to cause him anymore trouble then Ronald already has. We’ll become a family Ginevra, the two of us. I wanted it to be the three of use but given what Ronald has done and the vindictiveness of Veelas I doubt he has long to live. Will you spend Solstice with me and help me find a nice comfortable house for us?”

 

Ginny swallowed, “You really want me?”

 

“I’m a lonely barkeep who runs the least respectable pub in Hogsmeade, I can’t offer much but what I have I will share. No more secondhand for my daughter, it won’t always be the best but it will always be new.”

 

Ginny gave him a weak smile, “I’ll have my own room, Weird Sisters’ posters, new clothes, Harpies tickets and a crup puppy. Can I have a new wand and my own broom?”

 

Aberforth frowned, “Didn’t you get a real wand when you turned eleven?”

 

Ginny shook her head, “Mum didn’t take me to Kindle’s or to Ollivanders. I was paired by a second-hand wand shop.”

 

Filius interrupted, “Remus is a wandlore expert who is entering the field of wandmaking under Louis Ollivander’s apprenticeship. Perhaps, he or Louis could see about a wand. While Ginny is Ronald’s sister I don’t see why Remus should hold her at fault for it.”

 

Aberforth nodded, “I’ll speak to Remus if he’ll see me about a wand for Ginny. If not I’ll take her to this Louis over holidays. I can’t afford a Nimbus 2001 or a Firebolt mind but I can buy a new Comet or Cleansweep.”

 

Ginny hugged him, “I’ve always wanted a broom of my own. The boys all had used brooms and I learned by sneaking their brooms and flying them all behind Mum’s back. She didn’t think girls ought to fly despite the Harpies…”

 

“I’m not very good at flying myself but if you want a broom I’ll get one. I can’t remember a Dumbledore that flew. You might get that from the Prewetts even if they don’t choose to claim you.”

 

Ginny winced.

 

“There now, you don’t have to worry about that lot. Your mother was up to some nasty tricks, I understand cutting her off but they didn’t need to throw you away. At least they saw fit to tell me about you. I am sorry that I took so long to get here but we’ll try our level best to be family. I’m an old man with old-fashioned ideas that will need to be tossed out most likely. You’re born to a much younger generation so we’ll have to make allowances for one another. Speaking of allowances; if you keep your marks up, stay out of trouble when at school and you keep your room tidy at home as well as looking after your crup we’ll arrange an allowance. You’re a Third Year with Hogsmeade privileges so you’ll be wanting a bit of spending money. I think two galleons a month ought to do you just fine.”

 

Ginny mouthed the amount, “You mean it?”

 

“If your marks fall I’ll take it back or if any of what I said isn’t done. Your mum was a prefect I believe and your aunt Ariana was smart as a whip. I’d like to see you succeed, good marks are important if you want a good job. If you have good marks, I’ll support any career you want as long as it’s seemly.”

 

“Seemly?” Ginny frowned.

 

“Nothing disreputable you know, my pub isn’t very seemly but that’s because I cared more for the colour of their money then their honour.”

 

Ginny nodded, “So a Quidditch reporter or flying for the Harpies would be alright?”

 

“If ya get hired by a paper or signed by the Harpies I’ll support you. Just work hard, that’s the answer, hard work. Eventually, you find someone who likes ya, maybe not here at Hogwarts but someday. When you do you bring them home, no need to be ashamed of them. I might not think their good enough at first but I’ll come around if they make you happy.” Aberforth warned.

 

“Thanks…Dad.”

 

The old barkeep grinned, “You’re welcome daughter. You run along and get ready for class. I wouldn’t want to make you late. I’ll look into crup puppies and houses; I’ll pick you up the last day of classes so we can get things situated. Hogwarts can apply to Gringotts for payment for her schooling, I’ll be sure to have the money there.”

 

Filius nodded, “I’ll be sure to let Lucinda know to apply her expenses for the next term to your vault at Gringotts. She was already informed that the Weasleys would no longer be paying for her and Ronald’s education. We will suspend his education here until his sentence before the Veela Court is decided. Until that time you will not be charged with his schooling expenses, given the natural protectiveness of Veela I do worry for his life.”

 

Ginny shivered as she scurried off.

 

“She is a rather frightened thing. Is she bullied in her House?” Aberforth frowned.

 

Filius shook his head, “Not to my knowledge and it wouldn’t be tolerated if she were. However, we are in the midst of a prank war. She might be subjected to more then her far share of pranking. I am unsure if she was included in the alarm clock prank but I am sure she was by the firework one.”

 

“A firework prank?” Aberforth snapped.

 

“It was merely a nighttime disturbance. No one and no property was injured, that is against the rules as I understand them. They were merely loud and woke them. As for the hair prank I know she was involved in that.”

 

“Hair prank?”

 

Filius chuckled, “A Slytherin decided to slip into the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls’ dorms no doubt using Polyjuice. She added colour to their hair cleaning potions that made it orange, green, pink and blue I believe. Miss Dumbledore’s was green I believe but not a flattering shade. I believe that this Slytherin didn’t like her above much and chose the least flattering colour she had at her disposal. Since she wasn’t singled out and it is part of the game I didn’t see the need for punishment. Only Miss Lovegood had a flattering colour, hers was peacock blue and looked stunning with her colouring. I believe it is due her friendship with the prankster.”

 

“Pranking? Perhaps, I can come up with a few to help Ginevra. If she had a few decent pranks perhaps she might be left alone or if we’re lucky begrudgingly respected. Has she no friends?”

 

“I think not, I know that her yearmate Colin Creevey is close to Finnegan who is one of Killian O’Shanesey’s grandsons. I believe that the other four in each dorm have paired up in friendship. Currently, Miss Granger is friendless but she seems to keep an eye of sorts on Miss Dumbledore. Miss Granger insists on believing despite evidence to the contrary that Mr. Potter cheated to get into the Tournament. She also refuses to accept Mr. Potter’s relationship with his Veela. She is blinded by hatred or at least House Rivalry. Both being loners I almost wish they would be friends.”

 

“What is Miss Granger’s bloodstatus?” Aberforth frowned.

 

“She has the misfortune of being Muggleborn. However, she is kind to your daughter and has the highest marks in her year. I think with the right support and guidance she could go far if she would get off her Free the Elves soapbox.” Filius shook his head, “I don’t understand her. You would think that Muggleborns would want to understand our culture rather then forcibly change it. They can’t really expect our world to be exactly like the Muggle world.”

 

“I have nothing but contempt for Muggles.” Aberforth snapped. “I would prefer that this Granger kept her poisonous opinions away from my daughter.”

 

“You can’t judge all Muggles by the doings of a few. Can we all be judged by your brother?” Filius chided.

 

Aberforth scowled, “Fine but she better drop this free the elves thing. I need an elf to keep house if Ginny and I have a home together. I can’t housekeep and run a pup. At Ginny’s age she should be having fun and not playing housekeeper.”

 

“I think you’ll be a good father after a while. You have a good start. You should look into houses. I believe that Minerva’s hasn’t yet sold despite being on the market since she and Alastor divorced. Given the expenses of his care I think she’d be glad to be rid of it.” Filius offered.

 

“I’ll look into it. I would like a four bedroom; one for each of us, plus one for a friend and if possible one for Ronald as well thought I doubt it.” Aberforth mused as he left.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	28. Crup Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies for the tardiness but here is something. For Child of the sea96 on ff.net who said Ginny needed someone to love her. Here's hoping she and the puppy get along.

Chapter 28 - Crup Shopping

 

Aberforth had closed the pub for the day…

First time in the history of his ownership, usually he was open for lunch but not today.

Since taking responsibility for his children well Ginevra mostly, Aberforth was a bit out of his depth. He’d picked up all the books on parenting teenagers especially those on parenting witches that he could find at Tomes and Scrolls once he’d left her to attend classes. As well as puppy-training guides for Ginevra, she was so lonely that he felt that she needed her puppy sooner then later so he was doing research on Crup breeders, given that Kneazel breeders had taken to interbreeding Kneazels with Muggle cats Aberforth wasn’t against half-crups. 

Crups were rather energetic dogs and perhaps a more sedate mixture would be good for Ginevra. There weren’t any crup breeders in Hogsmeade so Aberforth needed to go farther afield to find one. 

Something he’d learned from his annoying brother was that research was a good start to any project. 

My First Crup had a list of breeders in its second chapter, there were mixed crup breeders and one was on the Isle of Sky. Which was still in Scotland, they were practically chased from Wales after his father’s arrest and Godric’s Hollow had never been home. Scotland had always been some place he’d like ta settle down, it was pretty. 

A hundred-something year-old wizard with a thirteen-year-old daughter, he’d be laughed at. 

Aberforth worried for her, she had no friends in school and no family either.

Maybe puppy shopping was something he should wait on, he didn’t have any intention of buying just yet but he did want to know as much as he could. 

He’d read up on the Harpies, ordered posters of well the more well-known ones Gwenog Jones, Beater/Captain and Wilda Griffiths, Chaser. Plus posters of each of the Weird Sisters since Ginevra hadn’t told him an express favourite.

It was a nearly time to think about bringing Ginevra home but he didn’t want her to spend one night in his apartment over Hogshead. 

He couldn’t Apparate to Skye because it was an Isle so he flooed from Hogshead and emerged in a Wizarding shop.

Aberforth left the three-sickle tip for use of the floo before finding his way according to the map to Skylia Breeders, which was run by the MacDougal family. 

They were experimenting with Crups and the native Cairn Terriers creating a breed they had taken to calling Skypes. Apparently they were curious and sweet…

Perhaps, that would do. Aberforth had never really had a pet; his mother couldn’t be bothered claiming they would upset Ariana and frighten his goats.

Aberforth was a bit winded, having worked late into the morning and now walking through an unfamiliar place looking for the Breeder. 

He was really getting too old to be running a pub of all things, it would probably be best to sell the place.

He finally found it and made his way up the drive. 

Aberforth felt the tingle of wards and ignored it.

He heard the joyous barking of dogs, he could see a sort of play area where the dogs were being exercised.

At least they weren’t locked in tiny cages unable to more, only let out to breed and then breed until they died.

A young man about the age of Ginny’s mother called out, “Welcome to Skylia, I’m Logan MacDougal we’re between litters right now. The last one sold and the next is spoken for.”

“Aberforth Dumbledore, I run a pub.”

The man frowned, “Related to Headmaster Dumbledore?”

Aberforth flinched, “The former Headmaster unfortunately for both of us is my elder brother. I have recently been give custody of a ward of the family, she is a shy thing and since it’s coming up to solstice I thought she needed a special gift. I had hoped that you might have something. She’s never had a pet before, she’s lonely and hasn’t seemed to make any friends really. Are you sure there isn’t anything?”

“Well, we’ve got a runt. She was sickly and she didn’t end up taking to anyone, she’s more Crup then Skype. Her mother died, too young to breed I guess. We normally name the pups after the colour of their string collar so that their forever family can give them a real name.”

The pup’s sad story touched the gruff old man, “She might do…”

Logan called out, “Griff! Hey Griff.”

A slightly fluffy crup with the normal forked tail ran over.

Logan scooped her up, “We call her Griff because she barks anytime she hears the name Griffith on the Wireless. It was almost Gwen because of Jones but we figured out she was a Griffith fan.”

How a dog could be a Quidditch fan Aberforth didn’t rightly know but he thought she was…

On closer inspection Aberforth noticed ‘Griff’ had brown ears the colour of Honeydukes milk chocolate, brindled forepaws and a black body. The muddled colours probably also cheapened her. 

Knowing the usual cost of their dogs and the price of crossbreed Kneazels, Aberforth offered a reasonable sum for her.

Logan MacDougal accepted the price, “You’ll need a collar, leash, yard and proper food. We’ve had her on a special diet…”

Aberforth nodded, “Why don’t we arrange for owl delivery? I’ll be moving to a more suitable residence soon, as well as selling my pub. It’s not exactly the proper place for a teenage girl.” 

He was given a temporary collar and leash as well as a small bag of food, more would be sent around Solstice. 

Nervously, Aberforth turned on his head and made his way back to the shop he’d flooed into.

Now he had to get a house and a tree right? He would go see Sancus Malfoy about selling the pup and procuring McGonagall’s cottage…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	29. Dealing with the Woods

Chapter 29- Dealing with the Woods

December 19, 1994

 

Perhaps, living in Hogsmeade was a really bad idea.

 

Aberforth hadn’t realised that his brother had bought The Hogshead pub from the Wood family or that they had first claim in a sale.

 

He bit his lip as he sat nervously across from Dowager Lady Cassiopeia Wood.

 

“So you want to sell The Hogshead.” She glared at him.

 

Aberforth shifted nervously, “Yeah and buy a house. I know that there’s bad blood between my family and yours but I’m sure you’ll agree that a pub’s no place for a girl. I’m getting too old to run a pub anyway. We just need a small place, I’d like to put enough away to leave her decently off if anything happens to me. She’s thirteen and she’s been tossed away by her Prewett relations and disowned by her supposed Weasley family. I understand the reasoning but that don’t mean I have ta like it.”

 

“You can have the house that Minerva McGonagall’s dithered about selling. She’s finally decided that she needs to if only to cover her ex-husband’s medical expenses. We bought it for a paltry sum but I am willing to trade it for the Hogshead and an agreed upon amount of galleons. A third of which will be deposited into a trust vault for your daughter and the rest will be for you. I suggest that you consider investing Mr. Dumbledore.”

 

Aberforth sighed, “I plan to. I have some money saved but not a lot. I never expected to be responsible for anyone but myself…I figured I’d work myself to death and then my possessions would go to Albus’ godson.”

 

“Only now there are those with Dumbledore blood,” Sancus mused, “Even witches who are close in blood can inherit if they bond to a wizard. There is no guarantee that even in a mixed gender bonding that boys would be born, especially in a family like the Lovegoods or the Greengrasses.”

 

“Who are the closest in blood?” Dowager Lady Wood asked.

 

“Albus can’t have children, at this point Ginevra is the only close descendant we have and our sister is dead. Aside from Ginevra, we’ve got Albus’ godson but I’d like to avoid that. Mother was an only child, thus it would be best to look at my father’s relations. Aunt Honoria joined the Flint Family; they had one kid Julius who bonded to Faolan Lupin. Aunt Elaine was bonded to Janus Greengrass and they had twin daughters Sigune and Phoebe. Sigune was Ariana’s friend and she was Cindy while my sister was Ari. Phoebe wasn’t close to any of us though she ended up with a Prince, Valarian Prince. Cindy bonded to a Macmillan, Kinny Macmillan I think.”

“I’d say the closest in blood is probably Lyall Lupin…” Sancus mused.

 

“I’m none too fond of my daughter’s family.” Cassiopeia Wood muttered darkly, “Is Lyall still around?”

 

Sancus chuckled, “He’s still associated with the Department of Magical Creatures if that’s what you mean. He’s Professor Lupin’s grandfather actually.”

 

Aberforth chuckled, “That settles it then, provisionally if Ginevra has no sons to inherit then we’ll grant the estate to Professor Lupin. Perhaps, then he’d consent to creating a wand for my daughter.”

 

“Why would a thirteen-year-old girl need a new wand?” Sancus frowned.

 

“Really? Give it some thought; like that Prewett wench did anything for her supposed children. All of her supposed children ended up with _used_ wands.” Aberforth retorted.

 

It would be hard to decide who was the more disgusted: Sancus or Dowager Lady Wood….

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> You'll be able to see how Ginny reacts to her puppy Griff when they meet. Aberforth knows too much about obsessions that are allowed to get out of control and when trauma isn't dealt with properly, so I don't see him wanting let the mistakes of previous generations of Dumbledores ruin Ginny's future. He'll find a good mind healer for her and promised they'll go together. While he didn't keep his promise of letting Ginny help him pick out a house or her puppy, he will keep that one. He wants to give her a safe and stable place to live...
> 
> Keeping the pub even for a short time while she's in his custody would be irresponsible and he's honestly trying to be a good father even if he thinks he's too old...


	30. Hunger, unease and comfort

Chapter 30- Hunger, unease and comfort

 

Blaise was feeling clingy, possessive and sensual…

 

He had to touch Charlie to reassure himself that he had a mate and that they were together…

 

Blaise tried to tell himself that this unease was due to Madre’s multiple abandonments…

 

She would introduce him to his newest father and promise they would be a family, only to vanish without even saying goodbye. Then his birthday and solstice gifts came late or not at all…

 

It hurt but it was an old hurt, yet every time she broke that promise it was like reopening a cursed wound that wouldn’t really heal.

 

The fact that his mate didn’t despise or berate him for his fetish about wearing woman’s underwear and lingerie meant a lot. Although there was the added bonus that Charlie thought it was sexy…

 

His mate, his dominant had ordered him not to let anyone else see his panties and Blaise had sincerely promised to obey, because he was afraid of ridicule from his peers but especially from Vince.

 

Since they were on school break between terms, Blaise didn’t give a damn about returning to Hogwarts until the Yule Ball. Charlie was on Family Leave due to his father’s collapse and had only returned to work long enough to return the Triwizard Tournament’s borrowed dragons to the preserves.

 

Blaise knew that Charlie was working on paperwork so he wasn’t doing nothing during his leave.

 

Blaise was proud of his mate’s work ethic, but he needed Charlie badly. He had done his best to leave Charlie to his work but he felt he needed his mate’s seed. It was a very visceral need, a craving almost beyond his ability to resist and why should he?

 

Blaise had slipped into a burgundy teddy edged with dark gray lace and a matching pair of panties. He shrugged into a silver silk robe that he left open and stepped into matching silk-heeled dressing room slippers.

 

He slinked into the study that he’d given his mate, after satisfying himself that the floo was closed, Blaise leaned over the desk. “Mio tresoro?

 

Charlie blinked, “Blaise?” his eyes darkening with lust and desire.

 

Blaise hissed in Parseltongue knowing that it would make it harder for Charlie to resist him, “Need you…”

 

A shiver ran down Charlie’s spine and desire pooled in his body, he licked his lips at the sight of his young fertile, delectable mate. “Blaise…”

 

Blaise smirked, walking around to Charlie’s side of the desk drawing closer.

 

Then Charlie realised that Blaise’s legs were encased in pure white silk stockings. He pulled Blaise into his lap and drew his hands up the silk-clad youth’s lithe thighs, “So beautiful…”

 

Blaise could feel the outline of Charlie’s thick cock beneath his panty-clad arse and he wiggled mischievously.

 

Charlie growled, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you…”

 

Blaise pouted at his mate, “Why? I need you inside me and you clearly want to claim me. I can’t help it if I want to tease you a tiny bit…I have to make you want to stay with me….”

 

Charlie cupped his face in his large calloused hand, “Blaise when will you believe me that I could never leave you?”

 

Blaise closed his eyes, “I’ve always been left and abandoned…I want to believe you because I love you…but I’m so afraid…that’s why I need you to hold me and assure me that you’re here and you love me…”

 

He could never have been mated to a Slytherin because they wouldn’t be openly affectionate enough to handle him and a Ravenclaw would likely resent that he couldn’t believe them…

 

“I love you Blaise…so much…seeing you pretty like this can’t you feel how it affects me?” Charlie said as he ground into that perfect arse before he kissed the boy hard.

 

Blaise clung to Charlie letting his mate kiss him hard and did his best to return the passion he was treated to…

 

Eventually Charlie wiggled a finger inside the leg of Blaise’s panties and tested the tightness of his boy pussy only to find it wet and loose.

 

Blaise blushed, “I like being thorough when I prepare myself for your pleasure dominant…I really do need you. You won’t deny your mate comfort or your prick would you?”

 

“Remind me to give you money to buy more…” then he ripped the panties off and thrust into Blaise’s perfect arse.

 

Blaise clung to him moaning, “Dominant!”

 

Charlie bent his head to bite Blaise’s nipples through the teddy, listening with pleasure as Blaise’s breath hitched and he gasped in a higher pitch. His hands gripping Blaise’s narrow hips almost bruisingly as he drew the teen’s arse up and down his prick.

 

Blaise held on tight, letting his mate use his body for pleasure. He found pleasure in his mate’s pleasure; he was more then willing to wait for sexual release until after his dominant was sated. “Oh dominant…breed my arse…let me give you pleasure…”

 

Blaise was so perfectly submissive and with his fetish for lingerie and panties, that Charlie couldn’t resist him. Not that he really wanted, he could never find a mate more perfect then Blaise…

 

He was definitely given to him by Mother Magic as a mate crafted to fulfill his every secret desire…

 

Blaise clung to his mate, relishing every deep thrust, adoring the tight grip Charlie had on his hips and Charlie’s fangs on his silk clad flesh made their coupling all the more erotic.

 

“Blaise…my Blaise…tell me you feel how I love you…how much I need you…”

 

“Use me dominant…please…” Blaise gasped out.

 

Charlie fucked him; filling him with the seed from two orgasms before he nibbled on Blaise’s ear, “Tell me Blaise…have you had enough that you want to come…?”

 

Blaise shook his head, “More…I need more Dominant…I would like to come…if I’ve earned it but I need more…”

 

He seemed so shy and hesitant that Charlie felt as if he needed to be treated gently…

 

Charlie stood, holding him tightly, “Clench tight around me, don’t let me out of that sweet arse of yours.”

 

Blaise nodded pressing his face to Charlie’s neck. “Yes dominant…”

 

Charlie carried him to their bed, using magic to undress them. He lay on top of Blaise kissing his neck and gently kneading his pectoral and flicking his nipples.

 

“Dominant?” Blaise asked hoarsely.

 

“Let me give you pleasure this time…”

 

Blaise swallowed, “I take pleasure in your pleasure…”

 

“I know…” Charlie kissed his lips tenderly, “This time I want you to just feel…”

 

Blaise closed his eyes, letting himself absorb Charlie’s hands caressing his body.

 

Charlie kneaded the would-be breasts that would someday nourish their offspring. The idea of Blaise swelled with his child filled Charlie with lust. He wanted children, always had, he wanted a real family and with a mate he could truly care for, he could have all of that…

 

“You’re so beautiful Blaise…” he licked and sucked on Blaise’s nipples, feeling his mate’s prick straining despite its usual restraint by cock ring.

 

“I’m yours dominant…” Blaise whimpered.

 

“I love you for that…” Charlie ran his calloused hands over Blaise’s soft skin, caressing him. “Sometimes I want to be gentle just to remind you that I cherish you Blaise…you mean more to me then just a convenient male submissive…We’re a mated pair and I plan for us to be legally bonded soon.”

 

Blaise’s heart swelled at the promise of being legally bound to Charlie publicly, the tenderness of Charlie’s words and touch made him want to cry. He sobbed when Charlie’s cock was withdrawn from his arse.

 

Charlie kissed his thighs, “Hush babe…I’m still here…”

 

Then Charlie was licking his cock…

 

Blaise whimpered at the unfamiliar sensation. “Dominant…”

 

“Just feel Blaise…just feel…”

 

Charlie’s tongue was licking his cock everywhere, and then he felt a familiar hand on his balls. It kneaded and rolled them between those thick fingers. “Small but perfect…I want to taste your seed…would you like that baby?”

 

Blaise gasped, “Whatever my dominant wants…”

 

“I want your pleasure…”

 

“I was taught that it is a submissive mate’s duty to please…I was meant to learn so that I could be a good dominant but I’m not one…” Blaise whispered.

 

Charlie kissed his cock even as he caressed his thighs, “You’re my submissive…so that means you can throw away all of those lectures about duty. This is about us, our pleasure…our love making…no one else’s thoughts or opinions on how a mated pair should be matters.” Then he took Blaise’s cock in his mouth and sucked.

 

“But…” Blaise protested.

 

“If I want to do this for you Blaise, that’s alright…relax baby…let me do this for you…”

 

Blaise tried to stay very still as Charlie sucked on his cock, madre had never mentioned that a dominant might want to do such a thing…

 

Yet he loved it when Charlie worshiped his cock…

 

Charlie slowly loosened Blaise’s cock ring as he sucked on the boy’s cock. He wanted to taste his mate’s seed, even if it would never sire a child. Everything about Blaise was his to enjoy, including his favourite thing besides Blaise in lingerie was to watch the youth come hard.

 

Blaise couldn’t hold back as Charlie loosened the cockring, his poor prick swelled quickly and he came hard screaming, “Charlie!”

 

Charlie had to swallow quickly to avoid choking but that was alright because he wanted this…

 

Blaise lay in their bed gasped after he came, his arse was full of two orgasms worth of Charlie’s seed and his cock was tender despite Charlie’s gentleness.

 

Charlie licked him clean, letting his mate slowly harden before allowing the ring to restrain him again.

 

Blaise gasped. “Ah!”

 

Charlie sucked on Blaise’s sack his cock swelling as his mate whimpered due to his ministrations.

 

When Charlie slid farther between his legs as if he planned to eat out his arse, Blaise whispered, “Please…don’t…”

 

Charlie frowned, “Blaise?”

 

“I need it…please let me keep your seed inside me…” Blaise begged.

 

Charlie caressed his thighs to reassure him, “Baby…hush now…it’s alright…why do you need it?”

 

Blaise’s bottom lip trembled, “I don’t know…I just have to have it…”

 

Charlie moved up to pepper his face with kisses. “I’m here with you…”

 

Blaise wiggled his arse, as if trying to get Charlie inside him again.

 

Taking the hint, Charlie thrust into his mate and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure.

 

He returned to his ploughing Blaise’s delectable arse and enjoyed his cries of ecstasy…

 

XooooooX

 

Viktor woke up to have George snuggled to his chest; he ran his fingers through his mate’s hair. He lifted George’s thigh onto his hip, and manoeuvred his cock into his mate’s arse.

 

George moaned, “Viktor?”

 

“Yes dragule, it’s me…”

 

“Mmm…you feel so good in me…”

 

“Glad you think so…” Viktor retorted smugly, it was very complimentary and his Chuvash was pleased that their mate enjoyed their coupling.

 

George clung to Viktor, eyes closed as he felt Viktor's cock thrusting into him with such force that his legs shook.

 

The best thing about term being over was that they didn’t have to leave their apartment if they didn’t wish to. George liked having Viktor wake him up at any hour of the day or night just to claim his body. Irregular meals weren’t a problem either, because Viktor was willing to feed him. Between his body being constantly filled with his mate’s seed, Viktor’s sensual bathing his body and having his mate feed him; George was beyond blissful.

 

Despite his Aunt’s caustic tongue promising that he would never be wanted, Viktor’s wish to keep him close even offering him a finer education by having him study with Durmstrang meant a lot. They were hardly separated and it made him feel more relaxed…

 

Viktor’s request for his hand to his parents and grandfather as well as introducing him to his mate’s parents, George was almost convinced that he really had found happiness. Yet sometimes his aunt’s cruel words haunted him, which was why he slept clinging to Viktor.

 

Viktor seemed to understand and was always reassuringly touching him…

 

Viktor was thrusting into him but his mate’s hands caressed his back and chest soothing and reassuring him of his presence.

 

It helped George relax and he came hard…

 

He really did love Viktor for being so kind and understanding…

 

George secretly hoped he was expecting Viktor’s child from their first thrall…

 

His family would be upset but as Viktor’s submissive it was his duty and joy to provide Viktor with children…

 

Viktor rocked George, “I’m here and I’m not leaving…” he hated that George’s aunt had treated him so cruelly, nearly convincing his gentle mate that he would never be loved or wanted.

 

That was why he wouldn’t force a wedge between George and his siblings much less his twin. George needed the ties from his brothers to remain strong…

 

George rest his cheek on Viktor’s strong chest and a hand on his stomach, he wanted a family with his mate…

 

XooooooX

 

After signing the paperwork, given that solstice was soon Lady Wood had allowed Aberforth to have the keys for that house they were exchanging the pub for.

 

Aberforth might not have had the most skill with a wand but he could make do…

 

He Apparated to Diagon Alley to buy an elf since Albus wouldn’t let him have one. When Albus was still Headmaster, he would sometimes let him borrow a Hogwarts elf. Of course with the prospective charges against his brother, Aberforth could seize the Dumbledore estate.

 

It had been taken from them following their father Percival’s arrest but since Albus dealt with Grindelwald, a ‘grateful’ Wizengamot had returned it.

 

Which hadn’t pleased Aberforth too much, after all the seizure was illegal in the first place which he’d been forced to listen to his mother and brother complain for years until his mother’s brutal passing the day after Albus graduated from Hogwarts.

 

Once Aberforth had selected and paid for the elf, he sent his new elf Dilly packing up his personal possessions and gifts for Ginny…

 

Dilly was promoted as a fine elf skilled in cooking and cleaning, her previous masters had died leaving no family so the elf had approached an agency.

 

Then he slipped into the Diagon Alley Greengrocer’s and retrieved food for the next few days as well as a holiday meal.

 

Aberforth had a few spare coins so he picked up a decent winter cloak for Ginny, after all he wanted her to have some new clothing even if it wasn’t the best it was better then used…

 

Aberforth was far too old to be a father but he really wanted to be a good one, he just hoped he had enough years left in him to see Ginny happily married…

 

Once Aberforth was certain that he had all he needed at present or could afford until the sale went through officially, he Apparated back to Hogsmeade and went to look over the house.

 

For being abandoned since McGonagall’s divorce, it was actually quite clean and the yard well tended.

 

Apparently someone had kept the place up either a Hogwarts elf or a Ross/McGonagall elf…

 

No matter some of Aberforth’s gifts were wrapped, he made his way to **Dogwood and Fool’s Cap** where they had Yule Trees for sale.

 

He picked out a decent but inexpensive one and paid for it to be delivered to his new home.

 

Then Aberforth picked up Griff and the two of them took a nice long walk up to Hogwarts.

 

Arriving at lunchtime, Aberforth made his way up to the castle and approached Ginny.

 

Griff must have sensed that this was her human so she barked excitedly as they neared Gryffindor table.

 

Ginny turned around and gasped when she saw him with a puppy. She scurried over to them and fell to her knees in front of Griff, “Is she mine?”

 

Aberforth chuckled, “I thought you’d like the surprise, I wasn’t planning on buying her but she seemed so perfect. Like you she’s a huge Holyhead Harpies fan, primarily a Griffin fan which is why her breeders call her Griff.”

 

Ginny hugged Griff and was rewarded with the puppy’s enthusiastic wet puppy kisses.

 

Ginny’s shoulders shook with silent tears.

 

Aberforth awkwardly patted her shoulder.

 

Filius appeared beside them, “I take it that you’re here for Ginny to take her home for the holidays?”

 

Aberforth nodded.

 

Filius lightly patted Ginny on the shoulder, “Why don’t you run up and pack your things? I’ll send Charity up to shrink your trunk so it’s easier to carry.”

 

Ginny sniffed, nodding and wiping her eyes. “Can I take Griff with me?”

 

Aberforth chuckled, “If you think she won’t be underfoot…”

 

Ginny shook her head, “I just don’t want her to be away from me right now.”

 

Aberforth smiled kindly at her, or attempted to, “Alright, I’ll just wait here for you.”

 

Filius gestured for a blonde witch at the professors’ table to follow Ginny and the witch dabbed her mouth with a serviette before hurrying after his daughter.

 

Filius then offered for Aberforth to have a bite to eat at the head table with the staff while they waited and Aberforth who was rather famished agreed gruffly.

 

XoooooX

 

Arthur was still officially on medical leave due to his collapse in Percy’s office all those days ago…

 

He’d spent that time in the care of Healer Smythe and Ted Tonks, it was harder for him to see Ted now that the wizard was in hiding but both he and Gideon had floo meetings with the Mind Healer.

 

The sense of betrayal and loss haunted them both but they wanted to build a strong relationship again not only between themselves but also with their children.

 

It helped that Bill was still staying at the Hall, Charlie had been more distant since he met his mate Blaise but Arthur understood…

 

He had grown far closer to Gideon after they began falling in love and had grown apart from his other best friend Fabian.

 

They both missed Fabian and Gideon felt guilty for allowing himself to be kidnapped and having Fabian killed for trying to rescue him…

 

But surely now that Gideon was safe and secure as well as with him, they could grow past their guilt.

 

Arthur was glad that he managed to reclaim his memories of their teenage romance and courtship but he ached that he lost his memories of his sons’ childhoods.

 

Bill, Charlie and Percy had volunteered memories for them to view so they didn’t feel so disconnected.

 

They knew that Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George were their sons but they lacked memories…

 

While their youth and health had returned now that they were reunited, it haunted them both that they had no memory of their offsprings’ childhoods.

 

The damage to those memories was so bad that Arthur only had fragments and despite Ted’s best efforts he couldn’t promise that they would truly be returned…

 

Their best choice was to make new memories…

 

A familiar presence entered the room and Gideon joined him on the settee snuggling.

 

“Why so melancholy mo chridhe?”

 

Arthur wrapped an arm around his waist, “Just lost in thought…”

 

Gideon leaned more against him, though separation was needed such as when he attended Governors or Wizengamot meetings, Gideon felt as if he belonged next to Arthur. They had lost so much time together that he couldn’t bear to waste more so he spent as much time as possible in Arthur’s arms even if they weren’t being sexual.

 

They were respectful enough not to engage in any sexual behaviour aside from snogging outside of their apartment here in the Hall out of respect for Arthur’s parents.

 

Septimus was his godfather and of course Gideon was close to both of them. It was far easier for him to pick up his relationship with Septimus and Cedrella, especially since Cedrella had looked after them like a mother after his own passed to the Veil.

 

Eventually they would need their own place but for now they needed to surrounded by family…

 

He loved Arthur so much and he had missed him so badly that his soulmate’s absence had ate away at him. Gideon couldn’t blame Arthur for anything; it was entirely Molly and Albus’ fault. Yet he knew that Arthur blamed himself even if it was unnecessary…

 

They were exceptionally fertile if he conceived every time they were allowed to sleep together after his kidnapping. It would be awkward to be parents and grandparents of children the same age…

 

Bill was most definitely single and Charlie was seeing someone too young for a sexual relationship in Gideon’s opinion while both Percy and George were officially engaged.

 

How likely was it that Percy and George would be pregnant soon if they weren’t already?

 

Having missed his boys’ childhoods, Gideon almost wished for a baby of his own to nurture from an infant to know what it was like…

 

Was that selfish of him or was it understandable? He wanted to hate Mary for what she had done to himself, Arthur, his godparents and his sons but she was his baby sister and he still loved her. It broke his heart to disown her…

 

Was this how Arthur’s Aunt Charis Crouch felt? Having to cut off her sister due to circumstances beyond her control? Sure the situations were nothing alike but blood was blood…

 

Why didn’t Mary understand that sort of loyalty? She was Fabian and his baby sister; they would have died to protect her. Instead she was in part responsible for his beloved twin’s death…

 

“Now who is the melancholy one Love?” Arthur teased.

 

Gideon sighed, “Where did everyone go wrong with Mary?”

 

Arthur shrugged, “I have no idea. It’s my verdict that she certainly made a skiffle of everyone’s lives. My heart has always been yourn.”

 

Gideon knew that when Arthur and Septimus were upset, much to Cedrella’s annoyance, Somerset dialect words slipped into their speech.

 

Skiffle of course Gideon knew meant to make a mess, verdict was opinion and yourn was yours.

 

Arthur grumbled half under his breath, “I wish we’d know that she was a nutter then maybe her zam-sod meddling wouldn’t have made a skiffle of everything…”

 

Zam-sod was another Somerset phrase only this one meant ‘half-baked’…

 

Gideon and Arthur could only hope that justice would not be zam-sod as it had been for poor Sirius Black whom he had heard of only recently but had yet to be tied to Albus as well...

 

XooooooX

 

Aberforth was slightly nervous and impatient when Professor Charity Burbage appeared with her arm around Ginny’s shoulders. He rose shakily and made his way over to his daughter giving her a nervous smile.

 

“Ready to go home?”

 

Ginny clutched the leash of her puppy Griff and nodded but said nothing.

 

Aberforth pulled out the winter cloak he’d picked up out of his ratty robes and draped it over her shoulders, “There now you shouldn’t catch a chill.”

 

Then he held out his hand, “I had a tree sent over to the new house. You can help me decorate it if you like…”

 

Ginny gave him a shy smile, “I’d like that.”

 

The odd father and daughter pair made their way out of the Great Hall and headed for Hogsmeade and home…

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	31. Darkest Night pt1

Chapter 31- Darkest Night

 

Gabrielle had finally managed to procure the potion she needed…

 

She hadn’t wanted her Milly to take a gender-switching potion so she’d settled for the Hermaphrodite potion.

 

Then it would just be Milly with a penis, Millicent Bulstrode was built more like a boy then a girl anyway. She was built like a beater and had high small hard breasts not like her own short voluptuous form. Milly was also far tighter then a girl ought to be, unlike herself considering that Milly could fit her whole hand inside her…

 

It was the day of the Yule Ball; she’d spent hours getting ready. Thankfully, she was a prefect so she could visit the baths. As sensual as they were, the water nymphs couldn’t measure up to her Milly…

 

Giselle had her own prefect apartment so she could spend hours getting ready without fighting with the other Fifth Year witches or even the Sixth Year Witches that they had to share a bathroom with…

 

* _Flashback_ *

 

Millie had been invited to join them in their chateau in the South of France. Giselle herself had always felt drawn to the Bulstrode Heiress. When she’d turned fourteen, she’d had her first sexual dream. It had been Millie…

_She’d chosen rooms for Millie that were beside her own, where they shared a small veranda. She was a bit shy but wanted to see if boyish Millie might be interested. They’d grown up together, their fathers being best friends._

_She rose, wearing only a thin silk negligee that barely covered her pert derrière and pulled a sheer robe that ended mid-thigh. She slid her feet into high-heeled bedroom slippers and sashayed to the damask-covered lounge chair on the veranda. Clapping her hands she ordered a glass of rose wine and dish of strawberries and cream. She’d stay out there and wait for Millie to join her._

_Millie was not a morning person but she did emerge wearing thin trousers and a loose white silk button dress shirt. Her hair was still the short almost boyish cut that Giselle remembered._

_Giselle swallowed, “Morning Millie…”_

_Millicent groaned, “Coffee iced.”_

_A house elf returned quickly with the requested drink._

_It took a while before Millicent was awake enough to notice Giselle._

_Giselle swallowed as Millicent’s eyes ran over her voluptuous form._

_“Giselle! Just what are you wearing?”_

_Giselle laughed, “This is what I wear to bed…” it was true but she’d choose this outfit last night knowing Millicent would see her in it…_

_Millicent chugged her coffee, “What if a boy sees?”_

_Giselle frowned, “My veranda isn’t observable. I don’t know any guys who’d be that interested. I dress like this for my own private amusement.”_

_Millicent gave her a strange look, “Then why do I get to see you thus attired?”_

_Giselle blushed, “Perhaps, I thought you might enjoy it…”_

_Millicent blinked at her, before turning away, “It’s not for me to like or dislike…”_

_Giselle let her robe fall open, shifting her pose so her legs were beneath her. The edge of her sheer pink panties was not only glimpsable but also visibly wet for she’d had yet another dream of Millicent last night._

_Millicent failed to hold back a gasp, “Giselle are you wet?”_

_Giselle nodded._

_“Well why didn’t you change?”_

_Giselle bit her lip, “I wanted to see…if you were interested in me…”_

_“Interested…in you…are you crazy? Half the guys in our House would kill to have a kiss.” Millicent was flabbergasted._

_Giselle looked up through her long eyelashes, “I’m only interested in you.”_

_Millicent blinked and then half-glared, “You must be joking.”_

_Giselle shook her head; “I wore this for you…don’t you like me at all?”_

_Millicent sat beside her, “Anyone alive who was the slightest bit attracted to the female form would want you.”_

_Giselle reached up a hand to trail her fingers over Millicent’s cheek, “You want me? I’m so glad…”_

_“Why me?” Millicent asked tilting her head to kiss Giselle’s palm._

_Giselle shivered, “Because…I think you are the most desirable person I’ve ever known. I’ve dreamt your kisses.” she blushed more, “Your hands caressing my body. I want you…”_

 

_Millicent leaned over to kiss her softly, “I can’t believe you’d want me. I’m no beauty…”_

_Giselle moaned softly, “You are to me…”_

_Millicent took a deep breath, “Merlin…you’re beautiful Giselle…”_

_Giselle threw her arms around Millicent’s neck and kissed her back. Millicent was kissing her…she took the younger Slytherin girl’s hands in hers and laid them on her breasts, “Touch me…it’s alright…I want it…”_

_Millicent’s hands closed over her breasts, squeezing gently, kneading them, “So beautiful…”_

_Giselle moaned, “Oh…” her skin burned where Millicent touched her, the fabric was so thin..._

_Millicent kissed her neck, “May I?”_

_Giselle moaned softly, “Take me to bed?”_

_Millicent’s eyes widened, “Are you sure?”_

_Giselle nodded, “Please?”_

_Millicent lifted her up, holding her close and carried her back to her room._

_Giselle pulled the younger Slytherin into bed with her_

_Millicent landed on top of Giselle, worry filled her eyes, “Did I hurt you?” Giselle was such a tiny thing compared to her larger frame._

_Giselle kissed her, “No…I’m alright…please? Be with me…don’t worry about hurting me…”_

_Millicent’s hands returned to Giselle’s breasts, kneading and squeezing them._

_Giselle moaned, her nipples hardening against Millicent’s hands, “Off…take it off…I want to feel your hands on my skin.”_

_A whispered spell and Giselle could feel the warm air coming off the Mediterranean._

_There were lips on her neck, soft sucking and kissing as warm hands covered her breasts._

 

_Giselle gasped._

_Lips travelled from her neck to her breasts, licking and kissing._

_When a mouth closed over her nipple and sucked on it, Giselle felt like she’d explode. “Oh Millie…yes…”_

_Millicent ran a hand down her stomach, over her thighs and cupped her sex._

_Giselle arched into her hand, her nipple sliding deeper into the younger Slytherin’s mouth, “Yes…yes…so good…”_

_*Flashback ends*_

 

Giselle was gasping as she stared into her mirror she was so close. She swallowed; no…she’d wait until later. She’d save her orgasms for when she had time and for when she was with Millie. She stepped into a baby doll pink teddy that clung to her every curve; pink silk panties cupped her sex. She stepped into a white garter belt and then sat to pull on white silk stockings topped with two inches of lace that encircled her thighs. Clipping the garters to the stockings, she quickly finished dressing.

 

Millie was her date to the Yule Ball, and they were going to try to keep an eye on Sophronia.

 

Millie was more militant since Draco’s consort Harry was attacked and even more so since Warrington had the audacity to challenge their Queen.

 

Sophronia was going with her own brother, Greg had his faults but he was also a good brother.

 

XoooooX

 

Percy was swept up into one of the hidden floos near the huge Oak entrance doors.

 

Oliver held him tight against him, tossing the powder and calling out their apartment before kissing him hungrily.

 

Percy moaned, pressing himself tighter and clinging to Oliver.

 

While they shared a bed, baths and showers they had yet to have penetrative sex.

 

They had slowly begun to rediscover their sex life after Percy’s fathers began their recover but they had yet to make love completely.

 

They had masturbated together and masturbated one another as well as sixty-nined but they hadn’t gone all the way since they were Sixth Years before Ginny was taken into the Chamber to die.

 

They were hungry, eager and unable to restrain themselves. They tumbled out of the floo, Percy barely had the presence of mind to lock the floo while Oliver divested them of their ball attire with a spell and prepared Percy.

 

Percy was on his back in their living room, his legs spread and he let out a moan when he felt Oliver sheath his prick inside him.

 

Oliver groaned out, “Home…”

 

Percy gasped, “Oh Merlin I missed this…”

 

Their sexual interludes were so few and far between that they were precious…

 

Oliver kissed Percy bruisingly as he thrust into him this was what they needed…

 

They fell into one another as they moved, Percy arching into Oliver’s thrusts their hearts thundering in their ears.

 

Percy clung to Oliver, his eyes filled with tears, “I love you…”

 

Oliver was on top of him, thrusting in his fiancé when he heard those words. He grunted in Percy’s ear, “Always loved you…”

 

Percy cried out as he orgasmed, “Ollie!”

 

Oliver drove his prick into Percy’s high, tight arse, coming hard, “Perce!”

 

They had always fit together despite being so different because they balanced one another.

 

Percy’s face was wet with tears as they lay there gasping on the living room carpet.

 

When Oliver noticed the tears, he covered his face with kisses, “Don’t cry Perce…”

 

Percy sniffed, “I’m just happy…”

 

Oliver began to move slowly this time now that their desperation was sated.

 

They moved together so perfectly, that it was a wonder that it had been so long since they were joined like this.

 

Percy rocked up into Oliver’s thrusts, “We lost Alvin but we can make another…I know I’m young for it but I want your baby Ollie…”

 

Oliver longed to see Percy round with his child…holding a child to his chest to feed…

 

It was no trouble to give Percy what he wanted, a baby…their baby…growing in Percy…

 

Oliver would do anything to heal the hurt Percy felt because he hadn’t tried to save their baby. He hadn’t even known about their son…

 

Percy cried out in pleasure at every brush of Oliver’s cock on his prostate…

 

They didn’t move after the second orgasm, they hadn’t had much to drink having left the Ball early.

 

Percy hugged his stomach, wordlessly begging that Oliver had given him a child.

 

Oliver wanted nothing more then for a new baby to put light back in his Percy…

 

A baby was a blessing on a bonding between two wizards rather then shame between a wizard and a witch. It wasn’t a fair concept but it was what it was…

 

Oliver reluctantly slipped from Percy’s arse, rising to his feet and lifting Percy up to carry him into their bedroom.

 

Percy curled up beside him, resting his cheek on Oliver’s chest. “I love you.”

 

“Mo ghrádh…”

 

Percy shivered, that was what Oliver used to call him when they were very much alone…

 

Usually after they’d managed to make love…

 

“Tha gràdh agam ort.” Oliver whispered.

 

“Night Luv…” Percy murmured snuggling sleepily.

 

XoooooX

 

Like good courtiers, Giselle and Millie stayed until Sophronia tired and wished to be escorted back to the Slytherin Girls Dormitory.

 

They watched as Greg kissed Sophronia’s hand and thanked her for a lovely night.

 

The Queen of Slytherin stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Greg’s shyly, “Good night.” She said softly before running off.

 

Greg blinked, “Did she…oh wow…what a witch…” he stumbled off blindly up to his own dormitory.

 

Giselle laughed quietly before whispering, “Coming?”

 

Millie gave her a playful slap, “After you.”

 

Giselle tugged her along to her private apartment, throwing up privacy wards before turning with a smirk. “I found the potion I want you to use…”

 

Millie raised an eyebrow, “Oh really…”

 

Giselle nodded, licking her lips, “I like you because you’re a witch with masculine qualities…so I thought the Hermaphrodite potion would be more suitable.” She blushed, “I…thought you would be hot with a cock…”

 

Millie kissed her hard, “You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to sunk into that heat of yours and feel it tight like that…”

 

Giselle summoned the potion, “Can I watch it change you?”

 

Millie smirked, undressing before swallowing the potion.

 

It shrunk Millie’s breasts some, narrowed her hips and Giselle watched as Millie’s clit transformed into a nice thick cock accompanied with a smooth sack.

 

Giselle licked her lips, whimpering softly at the sight of it. Her core was so wet… she tugged off her dress and stood there with only her corset, garter belt, stockings, panties and shoes.

 

Millie approached her slowly, pausing to admire her from every angle. The closer she got the harder her cock appeared. It dripped pre-cum copiously.

 

Giselle was pushed back against the headboard of her silver lime four-poster bedstead.

 

Millie kissed her roughly, her large hands coming down to knead her lover’s breasts harshly. Merlin knew Giselle liked pain with her pleasure like any good Slytherin.

 

A knee parted her legs and rocked against her pussy putting pressure on her clit. It felt amazing…

 

Millie kissed her again before nipping down her throat, running her tongue over Giselle’s breasts. She lapped, sucked and bit those delicious nipples…she often dreamed of Giselle’s body during History of Magic. If only they were in the same year, they could slip out of the class for bonding rather than sleep through it. With a sharp twist of both jutting nipples, Millie abandoned them for now.

 

Her breasts ached, but damn if the ache didn’t feel exquisite. Giselle loved how it felt to have Millie’s hands on her body.

 

Millie cupped her girl’s sex, rocking her hand against it before running her thumb teasingly from Giselle’s clit to her core.

 

“Millle…” the prefect hissed.

 

“Yes?”

 

“More…”

 

Two fingers began to fuck Giselle roughly.

 

Giselle met her thrusts eagerly, “Hurry…” she’d wanted Millie to be inside her this intimately for months. They had only been together sexually since August…

 

Millie was as eager as her lover, adding a fourth finger for good measure before she slowly sunk her cock into Giselle.

 

Damn if her warm honey drenched well didn’t feel amazing.

 

“Millie…oh Merlin…you’re so big…I didn’t expect that.” Giselle gasped.

 

Then Millie was so deep inside her that that she felt her lover’s folds against her arse.

 

Millie began with short, sharp thrusts; it was different from having a We-doe. Her clit turned cock was highly sensitized. She adored the feeling… “Have to keep this potion handy.” She muttered kissing Giselle’s neck.

 

Mille was thick but she was also long; Giselle swore she could feel that cock in her womb.

 

Millie pinched and stroked Giselle’s clit as she thrust into her lover. Damn with a faint sheen of sweat, her nipples hard and pointed to the ceiling as her lover arched her back, Giselle was so lovely and Millie felt almost humbled to have her wanton beneath her.

 

Giselle cried out, “So close…please…”

 

“Go ahead…come for me Giselle…”

 

Giselle shouted, her silken sheath pulsing and squeezing Millie’s cock. Her pussy became wetter, bathing that hard flesh inside her with her juices. “MILLIE!”

 

The squeeze felt so different on a cock that a tongue or fingers, it took Millie by surprise and ripped her orgasm from her. She came hard, shocked at the feeling of coming with a cock. It filled Giselle mixing with her lover’s honey.

 

They made love and fucked for hours, until regretfully the potion wore off. Then a not quite satisfied Millie ground her own pussy and swollen clit against Giselle until they came one more time.

 

Giselle clung to her, her thighs and pussy drenched with their juices and Millie’s cum. She felt claimed, a sense of belonging…

 

They fell asleep with Giselle clutched to Millie’s strong chest.

 

Forgetting they hadn’t cast a contraception charm…

 

XoooooX

 

Sophronia locked herself in her thankfully empty dormitory; she stripped down. Standing there wearing only her slip, panties, bra and stockings, she touched herself.

 

Her breasts hurt, her nipples ached…her panties were wet.

 

Sophronia touched her lips; they burned from kissing Greg.

 

She flushed, her finger slipping inside to touch herself. A whimper falling from her lips…

 

Damn…

 

She crawled into bed, lying on a pillow was a note and a box.

 

She opened it.

 

            ' **Happy late Solstice to our Queen,**

**I’m sure that the ball and dancing with my brother will make you _excited_. So we’ve got you a gift.**

**It’s only an egg. They feel really good on one’s breasts and clit. If it’s not enough…try riding your fingers, it helps.**

**Your advisor,**

**Giselle'**

 

Sophronia opened the box to find a flat hard object in the vague shape of an egg. It started to vibrate when she touched it.

 

She dropped it in shock, it fell into her lap and it ended up leaning on her pussy.

 

Sophronia whimpered, “Oh god…”

 

She awkwardly humped it, whimpering as it vibrated on her core.

 

Sophronia banished her wet panties and spread her folds so the egg vibrated on her bare flesh. She wildly cast silencing charms on the bed and rubbed herself against the toy.

 

She came with a whimper, “Greg…”

 

Her first orgasm left her tired and weak, so she curled up in her bed and cuddled a pillow.

 

It didn’t take long before she was in Morpheus’ hands…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	32. Darkest Night pt2

 

The moment they were inside Viktor’s private apartment near Slytherin, George was thrown against the door.

 

He moaned, his body on fire almost as much as when he was in thrall.

 

Viktor growled in parseltongue, “Want you!”

 

George shivered, “Yes…”

 

Rather then tear the clothes from the ball, Viktor banished all of their Ball finery to the laundry before he lifted George, tapping his arse with his wand before thrusting his mate.

 

George sensed that Viktor was going to taking him against the door and he leapt even as his mate lifted him. George’s thighs straddling Viktor’s hips, his shoulders pressed against the door and he practically hung from his mate’s neck with his arms.

 

Viktor plunged in and out of his mate’s arse, his Chuvash growling as he felt George shiver and gasp as he purposely hit George’s prostate with every stroke.

 

George clung to Viktor, he knew that there was lust potion in his body and they left early because of it…

 

It would be hard to get such a potion out of his system, because he brewed it…

 

George and Viktor’s door sex was rougher then they’d had outside of their first thrall…

 

When Viktor came he practically howled…

 

George’s own orgasm was harder and messier then usual…

 

From their they moved to the nearest clear wall where Viktor continued to fuck George’s brains out…

 

Before they collapsed on their bed they had fucked on a door, a wall, a bookcase, a study desk/table, the stairs and their bed.

 

By then they were sweaty, half dead from sex and George was covered in their seed…

 

He was cradled to Viktor’s chest, he would be sore later but he was so sated and exhausted from dancing and sex.

 

XoooooX

 

Blaise had Amry apparate Charlie and himself back to Ivy Hall to their shared bedroom in his private apartment.

 

Charlie’s voice dropped to a husky growl that went through Blaise, “You know what I want to see…”

 

Blaise blushed as he began to strip starting with his cloak, suit jacket, tie, shirt and trousers as well as his shoes.

 

He stood there in an ice blue silk teddy trimmed with blue ribbons and white lace with matching panties. He had a blue garter attached to white stockings topped with lace.

 

Charlie licked his lips from his place seated on their bed, he crooked a finger, “Come here…”

 

The raw desire in his dominant’s voice pulled Blaise towards Charlie as if he were being reeled in…

 

Charlie grabbed him pulling him roughly into his lap, kissing him as he ran his clawed hands over Blaise’s silk and lace clad form.

 

They hadn’t stayed long because between the lust potion and the dancing Charlie was just too possessive to show off Blaise for too long.

 

Blaise shivered and moaned as Charlie’s rough hands caressed his body, then he was kissed roughly and he rocked his panty-covered arse on his mate’s cock. “Dominant please…”

 

“Please what?”

 

Blaise’s face darkened, “I need you to fuck me…”

 

Charlie tore their clothes and barely had the foresight to cast preparing charms on Blaise before throwing him onto their bed and taking him.

 

Blaise let out a cry as he felt Charlie thrust in and fill him deep, “Yes!”

 

They clawed and rocked into one another almost as roughly as if Blaise too was a Chuvash…

 

At the first orgasm of this coupling, Charlie roared as his wings and claws burst out.

 

Blaise had in his nervousness forgotten his cock ring when he switched his boyish pants for his feminine underclothes so he came hard with his heels and nails digging into Charlie.

 

Charlie was rougher then usual due to the lust potion but Blaise met his passion and hunger easily…

 

Thank Salazar for reparos or else Blaise would have little to tease Charlie with…

 

They were truly dragons in bed even if Blaise was still human…

 

Blaise didn’t care anything about the blood they spraying due to their clawing one another…

 

All he cared about was keeping Charlie drilling his arse and filling him with his seed…

 

The lust potion drove them to greater heights of pleasure and even increased their usual number of rounds they could last…

 

Blaise being human felt exhaustion first and he gasped out, “Dominant…I can’t take anymore…”

 

Charlie was still hard and pained because of it, he could go even longer…but Blaise’s plea broke through the haze of the lust potion shattering its control. He winced when he saw the claw marks on Blaise’s hips and the fang imprints on his tender flesh.

 

Blaise reached up to caress his cheek with a tired arm, “I’m fine…just tired…”

 

Charlie bit his wrist and brought it to Blaise’s mouth, “Drink.”

 

Blaise obediently drank Charlie’s blood to appease his mate but he regretted nothing…

 

Charlie cast a cold-water charm that would wear off by morning before he snuggled with Blaise.

 

Blaise closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his stomach even as Charlie pulled him close.

 

Perhaps, he wouldn’t be as sore in the morning…

 

XoooooX

 

Harry slept nestled in Draco’s strong arms still in the Chateau Grimaldi in their healing coma, his head pillowed on his mate’s shoulder.

 

He was in the Slytherin bathes…

_The hands on his body were different, smooth but also bore calluses from broom riding. Harry felt a tightening in his prick; the hands knew his body well. The sensual caressing was making his nipples hard as well as his prick. There were nips and kisses to his shoulder blades, a warm wetness traveled down his back and stopped at his arse. Warm breath teased his soft skin there._

_A gust of gentle magic flipped him._

_Suddenly shy Harry reached as if to cover his stiffening prick._

_“Don’t. I want to see.”_

_It was Draco’s voice…_

_Harry felt his hands gently pressed to rest at his sides._

_Draco was sort of floating over him._

_Harry swallowed realized shyly that Draco was naked too._

_Draco’s mouth was pressed to his neck, he shivered as he felt it licked, sucked on and bit lightly. Hands moved over his chest, thumbs pausing to circle his nipples and then unexpectedly they were pinched._

_Harry let out a moan, his prick twitching a bit._

_“So beautiful…”_

_Then a nipple was between those familiar lips._

_A cry of shock and pleasure escaped his lips._

_“Mmm…you taste good…”_

_His other nipple was licked, suckled and then bit._

_Harry watched through half-lidded eyes as Draco’s tongue licked down to just above his prick and then proceeded to lick it. Harry’s eyes closed as he felt Draco begin sucking on it._

_“Dray!”_

_The sucking grew more intense._

_Draco pulled away enough to slowly push the bit of skin covering the head of his prick up to expose the bell end. Then Draco took the head back in his mouth and began to run his hand quickly up at down his length._

_Harry had never felt something like this; all the sensations were overwhelming._

_Then hands sensually kneaded his thighs, his arse cheeks were spread a bit and warm oil drizzled between them._

_A soft gasp fell from his lips._

_Warm fingers ran up and down he cleft of his arse, a finger pausing to circle his hole._

_Harry felt an ache inside, a need to be filled. Unfamiliar words fell from his, “Do it! Please…take me…”_

_“Tut tut my love. Don’t rush. You can’t have me inside you yet love, patience. It will be amazing when I do.”_

_“Why?” Harry begged._

_“Because, I want to be sure its safe. The last thing I want is my eagerness to be responsible for you being unable to have children.” Draco licked the boy’s stiff dripping prick, “but I can give you something…”_

_A finger wiggled inside him gently prodding,_

_Harry felt as if something inside him was about to explode…_

**Then the dream shifted...**

_Harry woke with a groan he was so hard. He naturally snuggled into Draco and whimpered as his prick pressed against the older boy’s thigh. Who would have thought that a finger up his arse would give him so much pleasure? God, he remembered how it felt to have Draco’s hand on his bare skin before Blaise decided they were going to the baths._

_Draco woke sensing Harry was in distress, “Harry?”_

_Harry looked down at him, “I woke you? Sorry…” he squirmed trying to get away only to whimper because of pressure._

_Draco chuckled, “I hope you got that dreaming of me.” Flipping them over._

_“Yes.”_

_Draco tugged down Harry’s sleep pants in the space of a blink. “Let me sort that out for you.”_

_Before Harry had a chance to breathe, Draco was licking his prick._

_“It tastes good, sweet even. Must be because it’s you.”_

_Harry couldn’t see it but he felt it when Draco began to suck and pump his prick, his breaths came in short gasps._

_Hands reached down to gently knead Harry’s bollocks._

_There was a flash of magic, no doubt a silencing or privacy charm but Harry couldn’t think clearly._

_Draco whispered, “This time I was want you to come because of me. Do it.”_

_Harry’s unrisen Chuvash responded to the order from his Veela mate; he came with a loud cry. “Aaaahh!”_

_Draco smirked sucking on Harry’s prick as he felt the first volley of boyish spunk land in his mouth. He swallowed it._

_Harry was overwhelmed by this, he’d never really bothered to give himself pleasure. Despite vaguely knowing his roommates Dean, Seamus and Ron did it. Neville he wasn’t so sure about…but he was quite unable to move when he finished giving three short but thick spurts._

_Draco was surprised how little Harry came, he was still young and that could change but he was definitely destined to be a submissive. He crawled up to lay beside Harry and pulled him into a deep claiming kiss ignoring his own insistent erection._

_Harry let Draco kiss him; he felt a rush of desire and affection for his former rival and now mate. “I…” he couldn’t really say the words yet…_

_“Hush I know love. Merlin you’re so beautiful when you come, ma bichette.” The French endearment, little deer seemed to fit his shy, skittish mate._

_Harry was boneless and exhausted; he kissed Draco back only to drift off to deeper, dreamless sleep this time._

 

XoooooX

 

The trouble with being a Dominant but unmated Chuvash under the influence of a lust potion was that his control was shaky at present.

 

The longer he ground on his shy date’s arse, the more affected he was…

 

Adrian was on the very end of his control when he practically carried Neville out of the Great Hall.

 

He hustled Neville upstairs towards Gryffindor Tower, as a prefect he knew exactly where it lay as well as the password.

 

They were almost at the Tower’s portrait entrance when Adrian pressed Neville against the wall kissing him roughly.

 

He would likely hate himself in the morning but Adrian was attracted to Neville, half-mad due to the lust potion and Neville was presumed to be a Chuvash…

 

Adrian hoped that the shy young Gryffindor was to be a submissive…

 

Neville half panicked at the kiss but he found himself awkwardly kissing the Sixth Year Slytherin back.

 

His hormones hadn’t quite kicked in yet but the lust potion was making him feel unfamiliar things…

 

Then he was carried into a nearby alcove where Adrian sat pulling him into his lap.

 

Neville was close to panicking now…

 

Adrian resumed kissing him and ground against his arse while rubbing his hand over Neville’s stiff cock.

 

Neville groaned, it felt good to be touched like this and the feel of Adrian’s hardness against his arse felt as if he should be comfortable with it…

 

Adrian was smug when he felt Neville orgasm beneath his hand and he roared out his own climax.

 

The initial smugness was crushed by guilt, Adrian pulled away from Neville and hissed, “Run! Run right now! You’ve got to leave me before I do something you’re not ready for…”

 

Neville flinched, “Adrian…”

 

Adrian growled, “Please…run…before I do something that your Gran will kill me for…”

 

Neville almost fell in his haste to obey…

 

Adrian gritted his teeth and waited for the portrait to slam shut before he stood, he stiffly headed into the corridor.

 

He caught the eye of the portrait guardian, he snapped in English, “No matter what I do or say do not let me into the Tower tonight." Then he turned and ran away from Gryffindor Tower, yelling for his house elf.

 

Clary appeared at once, “Yes Master Adrian?”

 

“Take me to my private apartment and ward me in so I can’t leave until I’m sober in the morning.” Adrian barked.

 

His elf gasped, “Why?”

 

“Because I’m drugged with a lust potion and I’m not going to rape the Longbottom heir!” Adrian snarled.

 

His house elf flinched and then grabbed his arm.

 

Adrian would feel guilty in the morning over what happened between him and Neville but at least he hadn’t gone farther then groping his cock through his trousers.

 

XoooooX

 

Severus smirked at his mates once the Great Hall was empty, he winked at them and let his glamour drop.

 

It was enough to send his mate drooling…

 

Then Severus shocked them by shifting into his animagus form and running on all fours as a silver fox heading for his apartment.

 

There was a howl behind him…

 

Remus must have shifted as well but he was accompanied by the sound of wings.

 

Severus darted into their apartment, opening the door with wandless wind magic even as he closed the floo.

 

He transformed back, his ball clothes piled at his feet.

 

When Remus and Lucius burst into the apartment, Severus was naked and prepped already.

 

This time he was looser then the first time they’d taken him together.

 

Severus licked his lips, “I want Lucius to eat my arse while Remus and I suck each other off.”

 

Lucius drawled, “Severe you don’t want us to fill your arse as we fuck you?”

 

Severus blushed, “Of course I do…just not yet…”

 

They watched as Severus smirked as he sprawled sexily on the bed, “Get up here Remus and give me your cock…”

 

Remus’ cock felt heavy and hard in his trousers, he banished his uncomfortable ball clothes to the laundry for the elves before he took his place with his cock near Severus’ mouth and his mouth near Severus.

 

In front of him was Lucius who knelt between Severus’ legs but before he could take Severus’ cock in his mouth then the eldest Slytherin kissed him.

 

Remus shyly returned the kiss, while a part of their strengthening triad he hadn’t really opened up as much to Lucius because they didn’t have as much in common.

 

Unlike Lucius and Severus, Remus wasn’t a Slytherin and he didn’t have the history that they did. Sure he shared a friendship with Lily but not to the depths that Severus had, then there was the fact that they were yearmates and professors together…

 

They accepted him as he was; Lucius had welcomed him reluctantly but with more polite acceptance and mostly restrained jealousy since they learned that Severus needed Remus as a grounding mate, which was rare…

 

The more time that Remus and Lucius spent together, the more at home Remus felt…

 

It helped too that Lucius had taken his side when he brought his concerns about how Severus handled the Hermione Granger situation…

 

Remus was dazed when Lucius broke the kiss to eat out Severus’ arse, leaving Remus’ mouth able to join Severus in a sixty-nine…

 

Remus and Severus furiously sucked one another into a climax but they weren’t sated at all.

 

Remus felt as if he was under that potion that Severus gave them before that had them coming for what felt like hours.

 

Severus came first between the oral from Remus and the skillful eating out he was getting from Lucius…

 

Lucius hadn’t come yet when he bullied Remus into lying on his back so they could fuck Severus with both their cocks

 

It was so stimulating to have Remus’ cock pressed tight to his own as he fucked Severus.

 

Severus tried desperately to rock into Lucius’ thrusts to get them both deep in his arse…

 

Between the friction of Lucius’ thrusts and Severus’ rocking, Remus came hard screaming out his climax.

 

Remus’ orgasm pushed first Severus and then Lucius over the edge…

 

After they caught their third wind, Remus allowed Severus and Lucius to prepare him, unlike Lucius Remus enjoyed the role of Keeper on occasion just as Severus blushingly had admitted to being interested in the role of Chaser.

 

They were doing it doggie style and having both Slytherins pounding into him with their full weight it caused Remus to come embarrassingly quick, clamping his arse down on Severus strangling an orgasm out of his beautiful mate.

 

Due to his lycanthropy it was impossible for him to carry a child to term so one visit with Andromeda, Remus had shyly asked for a demi-permanent contraceptive charm to prevent pregnancy.

 

Andromeda had cast it without comment and then vanished.

 

They shifted so that Severus was riding both Lucius and Remus’ cocks for their fourth tryst but their fifth had Lucius and Severus in a sixty-nine while Remus fucked Severus…

 

After that they passed out in their semen soaked bed…

 

None of them would be happy to wake up drenched in their seed, especially Lucius who was very pretentious…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> Poor Adrian, he'll feel so guilty for 'forcing' Neville in the morning... a pity that Chuvash as such sex addicts. I tried to include all of the 'main' couples...I couldn't fit in Luna and Theo because of circumstances and I couldn't fit in Fred and Angelina but if I get inspired for fredang i'll try to post it?


	33. Consequences

Chapter 32- Consequences

 

Blaise’s professors Remus Lupin and Severus Prince-Malfoy as well as Draco’s father Lucius, left soon after Andromeda.

 

Charlie and Blaise were escorted to a small parlour where they nervously awaited Andromeda.

 

The Slytherin witch breezed in, “I heard that a mature Chuvash had taken a Chuvash that had yet to come into their inheritance to their bed. From what I’ve learned it is dangerous for a Chuvash to have penetrative sex prior to receiving their inheritance.”

 

Blaise flinched, “It would have been but Charlie isn’t human so he couldn’t cause me to be infertile...”

 

“That’s not the point, I am sure that it is highly looked down on for an adult to take a teen who is not their spouse to their bed.” Andromeda scowled.

 

Blaise blushed, “Technically I took him into my bed...”

 

“You think that this is acceptable?” Andromeda thundered.

 

Blaise hung his head, “You don’t understand...I was so lonely and here was my mate. I knew he was even if he didn’t. I needed him and I was terrified of losing him. I just wanted to be loved and treated like I mattered. Mother when she’s around is always lecturing about my future duties as a dominant. I’m not one, I know it.”

 

“I suppose that you had the foresight to cast contraception charms.” Andromeda retorted.

 

Charlie hung his head.

 

She threw up her hands, “You idiot! He’s a child! What is it with Weasleys and always thinking with their groins?”

 

Blaise said quietly, “It’s just as much my fault as his, I seduced him.”

 

“Charlie is what seven years older? As the older half of this mateship he is responsible for you and possibly conceiving a child with you at this stage in your life is highly unwise.” Andromeda glowered as she cast a fertility determination spell.

 

As a result, Blaise turns green...

 

Blaise shivered, “What does that mean?”

 

“That you are both fools, Blaise is extremely fertile. I learned a spell from a book on treating Chuvash let me cast it.”

 

Before Charlie could protest, Andromeda had already cast it.

 

“The spell is sensitive but it must be too soon to detect pregnancy. I can tell however that the first time that Blaise had penetrative sexual relations was six days ago.”

 

Blaise was grateful for his dark colour, otherwise he would be as red-faced as Charlie was...

 

“That is a little too nosy Healer.” Charlie protested.

 

Andromeda snorted, “I’m a birth healer, I know a lot about pregnancy and I am worried given Blaise’s youth compared to yours.”

 

This time it was Charlie’s turn to flinch...

 

He knew that he was wrong to allow Blaise to seduce him, yet the thought of giving up his mate was painful...

 

“Given Blaise’s fertility despite his lack of Inheritance, I would err on the side that he is pregnant. I suggest that you two bond and you start planning how he’s going to handle parenthood and school.”

 

Charlie could already hear his grandmother’s fury; there was a reason he had been warned not to let her know how old Blaise was.

 

Blaise was inwardly panicking, how would his mother or Lady Goyle take this news?

 

His mother would be furious, she expected him to be a dominant...

 

To be pregnant pre-Inheritance was practically unheard of...

 

Blaise hadn’t counted on that happening even if he were lonely...

 

Charlie gruffly thanked Andromeda for her exam before carrying Blaise away so they could floo back to Ivy Hall.

 

They had much to think over...

 

XooooooX

 

Neville was extremely nervous...

 

His dreams were haunted by memories of dancing with Adrian and their intimacy in that alcove that ended with Adrian ordering him to run.

 

Neville felt hot and his cock were harden at the memory of their kisses and Adrian’s hand there.

 

Yet Adrian couldn’t even look at him...

 

He was hiding behind a bookshelf and watching the older student.

 

“He’s not going to come to you.” A gruff voice came from behind him and startled Neville.

 

He glanced behind him; it was that bear-sized Montague...

 

“I won’t hurt you, I know Adrian very well. We grew up together and he’s my best friend. He blames himself, he knows he was drugged and he still thinks that he went too far. Adrian respects you a lot and he knows enough to know that you’re untouchable. He can’t allow himself to do anything that might jeopardize your purity.”

 

Neville blushed, “What?”

 

“He’s honourable for a Slytherin; it’s something that comes from having a Ravenclaw mother born into a Hufflepuff family. He’s also an older brother, we’re tied for top marks but he tends to brood and over think things.” Montague shrugged. “He really likes you and but I think you were really an interesting couple.”

 

Neville blushed, “You were there?”

 

Montague shrugged, “For a while that is, those sort of events don’t interest me.”

 

“Well I’ll be going now.” Neville said as he tried to back up.

 

Only to trip...

 

Neville hated being clumsy, it made him a prime target for teasing...

 

Montague grabbed his arm to keep him from hitting his head on a bookshelf.

 

Neville stammered out an apology before slipping away but not before sneaking one more look at Adrian.

 

He felt drawn to the older teen, he just wish that Adrian wouldn’t avoid him.

 

XooooooX

 

Since the Yule Ball with the exception of their duelling lessons for Sophronia, Giselle and Millie spent a lot of time alone in Giselle’s prefect apartment.

 

Giselle wished that Millie could stay with her all the time, waking up in her lover’s arms was wonderful.

 

If only they could be together forever...

 

Why must love be so far removed from duty?

 

It had been almost painful to pretend to be the date of Adrian's best friend Brecc Montague and to dance with him when she wanted to be whirled around by Millie instead. Brecc escorted her to the Ball and through a few dances. With Adrian attending with his Gryffindor, despite Giselle's preference she had attended with Montague. Once the Weird Sisters' began to play Montague left her to Millie...

 

If only eloping were possible, why did the Bulstrode estate have to be inherited by a male? Being half Lestrange, were Millie male then she could have inherited that as well. Millie was cut from a different cloth from her relations, while she could be very intimidating, Millie was gentle and sensual with her.

 

Slytherin witches were attracted to power as well as good looks; in that case Millie was definitely like the still infamous Andromeda Black. Whether Giselle would be this attracted were Millie male was debatable.

 

Giselle knew that witches, especially purebloods were expected to remain virgins but Millie was hard to resist.

 

It was becoming special that Giselle have Millie here, they were in their own world.

 

If Giselle had a slightly different apartment, she would try cooking but that was something she couldn’t do. She was a quick study and unless her elf was given clothes were Giselle to elope like Andromeda Black, then it was unlikely that she would be given the chance to be the kind of person that would make a good wife for Millie.

 

Standing naked in her apartment’s shower, Giselle closed her eyes crossing her hands over her belly. She would give nearly anything to wear Millie’s ring and to know that that she was carrying their child. She lifted one hand to her heart.

 

Just then, familiar arms wrapped around her Millie’s larger frame surrounded her. Not only was Millie a highly intelligent sort, her friend and lover was as protective as a bear which made Giselle feel very comforted.

 

Early on in Millie’s First Year and Giselle’s Second, Millie learned that then Fifth Year Marcus Flint was harassing here with his group of cronies. So Millie challenged Marcus to a duel much to everyone’s amusement, her friend and now lover won of course and earned their House's begrudgingly granted respect.

 

Even Marcus kept his distance, it was curious that knowing Millie was keeping an eye on their newly recognised Queen that Cassius Warrington would dare challenge Sophronia’s authority.

 

It was so cute that Sophronia seemed as besotted with Greg as her brother was with the Third Year Witch. Their Queen possessed high intelligence, good instincts and a quick wit. If anyone deserved her brother, it was she.

 

Then Millie kissing her neck and fondling her breasts made Giselle weak in the knees.

 

Giselle moaned, “Ma mie...”

 

“Mon cœur...” Millie said sincerely as she nipped Giselle’s ear.

 

Giselle meant pledge, as in a vow, promise and word of honour...

 

Giselle was all but pledged to another, yet her heart was her own to give. That Giselle would believe that she was worth of such a high honour was precious.

 

Giselle was as honourable a person as Adrian, as painful as it would be were Adrian and Giselle to be forced to bond, Giselle couldn’t and wouldn’t continue their sexual relationship even if it broke her heart. Luckily, Adrian seemed to be falling for another. Hopefully, she wouldn't be forced to take Brecc instead...

 

They would be as separated as though one could not touch through a floo connection.

 

Millie was a realist; she knew that she would have to give up Giselle at some point. The idea of anyone else touching Giselle was painful and disquieting.

 

Devious Morganna was there no way to claim her bearer’s estate that didn’t require her to bond to a wizard?

 

Why did fate have to intend them for others? What was her own father thinking entertaining the idea of bonding her to the likes of Theo Nott?

 

The boy was skittish and practically frightened of his own shadow as well as half-in-love with Blaise most of their life but seemed to be falling for a Ravenclaw these days...

 

The two young witches were further turned on by the fall of the water in the shower.

 

Giselle’s legs trembled when Millie’s large hand cupped her sex, “Millie...”

 

Millie pinched her clit and was rewarded with the blonde prefect’s gasp of pleasure.

 

Since using the hermaphrodite potion, Giselle’s body had been more sensitive and hungry for Millie’s caresses.

 

Millie could make her come far easier than before, thinking about her lover could make her so wet but having Millie touching her made her desire to be tied to her bed and made to come over and over.

 

After fingering Giselle to a climax, Millie cleaned her up and used a drying spell before carrying her back to bed.

 

Once term began, Millie would likely have to return to her dormitory.

 

Yet she was growing attached to the idea of sleeping with Giselle in her arms, if only her mon cœur was ‘pledged’ to her than Millie could live up to her own name ‘strong work’. Millie was definitely built to make a living as a Harpy Beater and she could give Gwenog Jone’s reputation as dent by surpassing her legend.

 

Giselle wanted nothing more than to be her wife at present but with her grades and prefect status her lover had many options for a career if she changed her mind..

 

If only they had a chance...

 

XooooooX

 

After that kiss after the Yule Ball and her experience with the vibrating egg, Sophronia was too shy to look at Greg and tried to spend as much time hiding out in Luna’s company.

 

She’d love another kiss but was too unsure of her suitability as a love interest for a pureblood heir regardless of her status as Queen of Slytherin.

 

Knowing she had the approval of Greg’s sister meant a lot but Sophronia had been born to a Squib and a Muggle which had made her the lowest of the low in a House as obsessed by status as Slytherin.

 

Were that Greg’s family would consider her worthy, despite her attempts to shield herself from being affected by other’s opinions it would be a crushing blow to learn she was either a notch in Greg’s wand or not significant enough to be worth courting.

 

Just because she was used to being judged unworthy or lacking something didn’t mean that she wanted that from the family of the person whom she was attracted too...

 

What was she going to do?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	34. Revelations and growing families

Chapter 33- Revelations and growing families

 

December 26, 1994

 

Pregnant…

 

Carrying his mate’s child was unexpected but Blaise could never be angry. It tied them together all the more…

 

A child outside of thrall was rare for non-female mateships…

 

“Blaise I’m so sorry…I should have…”

 

Blaise pulled his distracted dominant into a bruising kiss, breaking it only when Charlie relaxed. “Don’t…do you know how rare this is?”

 

“Seducing an unrevealed Chuvash?” Charlie frowned.

 

“No silly, a baby…outside a thrall. Just imagine such an easy conception and our combined fertility. I couldn’t be happier; I despised being an only child…you’re so close to Bill and the twins, don’t you want that sort of relationship for your children…our children…”

 

When Charlie finally opened his eyes, he was greeted by Blaise wearing only a teddy and girlie knickers. He groaned, “Blaise…”

 

“Baby or no baby, I don’t regret us. My heart is yours, just as my body is. It’s a privilege to be bearing your child…I’ve always been more mature compared to my friends. I want nothing more than to be yours and to hold your child in my arms. Charlie, I would sooner die then be with another. Nire bihotza, you chose me…don’t shame us by regretting it.” Blaise said in a trembling voice.

 

“Blaise dragul, mi-ai furat inima.”

 

Blaise peered up at him through damp lashes, “I don’t understand…”

 

“It means, Blaise honey, you stole my heart. You are everything I never dared hope for…”

 

Blaise began to sob in earnest now, “Charlie…nire bihotza…”

 

“Will you bond to me?”

 

“Yes…a thousand times yes…”

 

Tonight was about comfort and reassuring, more than it was about passion.

 

Charlie cared more about convincing Blaise that they were stronger together, he did not want to see what might happen if his beloved got it in his heart that he at all regretted claiming Blaise for his own.

 

A child so young was troublesome for Blaise but the young submissive was right, a baby out of a thrall was rare…

 

For non-female mateships anyway…

 

Charlie better see to having their mateship acknowledged by wizarding standards before Blaise’s pregnancy became apparent. Not because he truly felt guilt but because he didn’t want anyone to blame Blaise like they supposedly did his mother…

 

Well back when his ‘aunt’ faked her pregnancies; it would have been no issue if it had been known that his graduated true bearer Gideon had conceived rather than his thief of an aunt who was still in Hogwarts. Bill arrived in November of Molly’s Fifth Year; Charlie had been born around winter exams her sixth year and Percy was luckily after Molly’s graduation.

 

Either way, unwarranted or not Charlie knew what it was like to have such scandal over his head and he didn’t wish that for their children…

 

Blaise curled up in Charlie’s arms, his own cradling his abdomen…

 

His mateship was blessed and already growing…

 

XooooooX

 

Viktor knew better than George that they would be parents in a few short months.

 

Since it was still too early to know what to expect, it would make some things impossible to buy but not all.

 

Viktor chose to surprise George by taking him back to Hamburg and leading him inside a boutique called, **Freya’s Garden**.

 

Inside were clothing for both infants, expectant and nursing bearers as well as all sorts of needed furniture and accessories.

 

Viktor called over one of the shopgirls, “Fraulein, I would like to start an account. The name is Krum.”

 

George swallowed. “Viktor…”

 

“Our children will want for nothing…”

 

George shivered, want for nothing?

 

It was so different from how he and his siblings had been starved for it and given used everything…

 

Viktor lifted his chin, “Brand new everything…”

 

George buried his face in Viktor’s robes, crying softly.

 

His mate was far more perceptive and gentle then he expected…

 

Once George recovered, he darted around the shop picking everything that struck his fancy.

 

He was unsure what he was expecting and he didn’t care what gender he had…

 

Viktor’s child would be precious regardless.

 

XooooooX

 

Since the morning following Yule, there had been something calm about Percy.

 

He would hum and absently caress his stomach; it was far different from his silent keening from before.

 

Oliver wondered silently if Alvin had blessed them already so that they could raise a sibling in love…

 

He didn’t want to say anything just yet but the silent glow Percy had made his own emptiness since learning about the loss of Alvin meant a lot…

 

Oliver was grateful to see Percy seeming more like his self from the early days of their courtship…

 

He would make it his duty to keep that silent, absent-minded joy in Percy. Oliver loved him and wished to make their bonded life as joyous as possible…

 

XooooooX

 

Neville finally summoned the courage to corner Pucey and the Slytherin Prefect couldn’t look at him.

 

“My apologies for my unseemly behaviour the other night.”

 

“Then you know what you need to do,” Neville deadpanned.

 

Adrian finally looked at him, “What?”

 

“You claimed my innocence, until you I had no knowledge or desire for anything sexual in nature. You’re a dominant; you claimed me and ruined me for another. If you wish to be forgiven…” Neville’s voice trembled slightly, “then you must ask Gran, Dowager Lady Longbottom to betroth us. I will accept nothing less.”

 

“I am…” Adrian swallowed.

 

“Thankfully not betrothed or even promised to another. He’ll accept your terms if I have to bring him around to it.” Montague drawled.

 

“Brecc!” Adrian snapped.

 

“You’re single; Longbottom is the first person you’ve ever been attracted to. He’s offered you a way to earn your forgiveness. I say you take it, _before_ anyone learns his reasoning.” Montague said firmly.

 

Adrian flinched.

 

“I am sure that another dominant could sense what you did, but I don’t want you to get into trouble for it. Nor do I want to belong to another; I’m yours if you’ll still have me.” Neville admitted nervously.

 

“Stop dallying and agree.” Montague chided.

 

“Are you sure you won’t regret this later?” Adrian frowned.

 

Neville swallowed, “I don’t know that, all I know is that you’re the only one I want to touch me like that…”

 

Adrian took his hand and pulled him into a chaste kiss.

 

Neville gasped when it was broken, his eyes full of stars and his heart racing.

 

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

 

Neville whispered, “Because you sent me away before you truly ruined me, I would have agreed to anything that night. You frightened me only when you yelled and ordered me to leave you behind and run.”

 

“Adrian was already attracted when he forbid our House from punishing you for what happened to the Prince and his consort. He just wasn’t quite aware of it just then.” Montague teased.

 

Adrian kissed Neville’s hand this time, “I’ll accept my penance, though it will be no hardship.

 

They continued the rest of the way to the Slytherin Common Room since silence.

 

Adrian did not release Neville’s hand until they met up with Theo, Greg and Vince.

 

With Harry and Draco away in the care of healers, Blaise had been sporadic in his presence.

 

Neville missed all three of them dreadfully.

 

That that Theo and Greg weren’t nice but he didn’t know them quite as well…

 

XooooooX

 

Despite their original plans to move to share The Eerie with Fabian, after his imprisonment there Gideon couldn’t bring himself to live there even if Bill and Septimus had re-warded the property.

 

Instead on the last day of the year, despite complaints from Lady Cedrella and Lord Septimus, Arthur and Gideon claimed Gideon’s inheritance; Shell Cottage.

 

It was comfortable Manor house in Tinworth, Cornwall not that far from the Longbottom’s family seat of Tomle Chaise.

 

Lying in the master bedroom of Shell Cottage had a different feel then sharing Arthur’s old bedroom.

 

There was also a sense of freedom, despite have five grown children three of which essentially betrothed and a fourth courting, Gideon felt far too young to be nearly a grandbearer.

 

He had missed so much of their sons’ lives, he was determined and a desperate to not miss anymore…

 

Yet he wanted to capture some of his old self, the person he’d been before he was first kidnapped and his Arcturus made to forget him to bond to his sister.

 

Lying in Arcturus’ arms, he felt more himself…

 

Yet there was still an emptiness in him…

 

Hopefully, it would vanish soon…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
